Deadly Sight
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Death. It's all around us. It's the natural answer to Life. The End. Anything that has a beginning, has an End. Harry Potter can see the End. And through his new sight, not only will Tommy be beaten...but Harry will finally Live. it's a friggn AU.
1. TIMELINEPROLOGUE

OK! So, obviously people just don't get how shit's working here. This isn't a chapter. It's an informative object, also a method for the haters to have something to call me out on if I screw something up. This is the ONLY time I'm going to be putting something like this up in this story, therefore the contents within ONLY apply up to the next chapter.

This, is a shittily made, vague little timeline thingie for the events in this particular story, since **people can't seem to get it into their heads that this is a friggin AU**. As such, I will be noting divergence points from canon, not just the one that brought us to my story, but for others. If anything, just view this as an informational replacement for a prologue.

**Event: Harry gets scar.**

Voldemort breaks through the protections on the Potter home. Slays James Potter, be it in a duel or just a surprise kill. Lilly Potter finalizes unknown ritual of protection. Voldemort demands she steps aside, multiple times. She refuses all requests. Ritual becomes finalized through her end. Voldemort AK's baby Harry. Ritual shields Harry from the effects, curse rebounds, somehow links the two and creates Voldemort's final Hocrux, along with giving Harry his iconic scar.

**Event: Harry's first year at Hogwarts**

HP learns he's capable of 'magic'. Tools gathered. Encounters Weasely family outside of Platform. Second encounter with Draco Malfoy, first encounter with Ronald Weasely, Fred and George Weasely, Hermione Granger, upon train. Months pass, Friendship solidified between Harry, Hermione, Ron, through near-death experience involving rogue (summoned) troll. Encounter with Mirror of Erised (Desire), magical artifact capable of initially low grade synchronicity with beholder, revealing the depths of their heart, showing them what it is they desire most, at that point in time. (Apparently bypasses all forms of mental protection). Obtains information about Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. Reasoning that Severus Snape plans to steal the stone, Trio bypasses meager defenses (really, as if a fully grown decently practiced and knowledged wizard would REALLY have a problem with that? Let alone Voldemort) slowly dwindling in number until only HP is left. HP confronts Quirrell in front of Mirror. Quirrell reveals he holds Voldemort within him. Battle. HP's lingering ritual protection overwhelms Quirrell/Voldemort, Voldemort flees, Quirrell dies, HP knocked unconscious. Year ends.

**Event: Second Year**

Summer with House Elf Dobby's interference, Weaselys. Encounter with final members of Weasely family, including one Ginerva Weasely. GW incapable of coherent thought around HP, keeps distance. Confrontation with and Lucius Malfoy. Arthur Weasely and Lucius Malfoy battle after Confrontation with Gilderoy Lockheart. After battle LM slips unknown artifact (Tom Riddle's Diary, hocrux) within one of GW's textbooks. Dobby continues to interfere, attempting to "protect" HP as the year continues. Early-midway through year, Unknown Creature (basilisk) begins attacking and subsequently petrifying members of Hogwarts. (Controlled by GW possessed by Soul Fragment of Tom Riddle). Students begin to suspect HP is Heir of Slytherin due to magical linguistic ability classified as "Parseltongue" he holds. (Linguistic ability to converse with snakes, potentially other creatures that share similar traits/common ancestors). Time passes, HG concludes what creature is, gets petrified before she can confirm it with others, hand holds key. GW gets taken down to opened Chamber of Secrets. HP and RW confront GL about chamber, force him down. GL attempts to use RW's broken wand to Obliviate (memory erasure spell) RW and HP of events. Spell backfires. Instability of chamber creates blockage between HP and RW. HP goes on to chamber depths. Finds GW's unconscious form. Confrontation with Manifested form of Tom Riddle's Soul Fragment. Unintentional summoning of Sorting Hat and Immortal Firebird (Phoenix) to HP's side. TR summons Basilisk. Battle. Phoenix gouges out Basilisk's eyes, removing ranged attack. Harry wears hat, launches mental plea for assistance. Hat drops a sword on HP's head. TR directs Basilisk. HP jams sword in Basilisk's mouth, stabbing it through the brain from below, lucky shot. Basilisk lands bite on HP, fang breaks off in his arm. TR gloats. HP grabs Diary/Hocrux, comes to conclusion that Diary is bridge between TR and reality, stabs it with basilisk fang. GW wakes, HP reaches verge of Death. Phoenix heals wound. HP survives.

**DIVERGENCE:** **In normal canon, TR is gone entirely. In this version, small fragment of TR remains within GW. GW, restored to near normal performance, overcomes initial fear, focuses on rage and indignation. GW mentally batters down the unsupported TR fragment, locking it so it is unable to influence her. This goes unknown to anyone.**

**Event: Third Year**

**DIVERGENCE: Unknown books appear suddenly in HP's trunk. They speak of things that he cannot comprehend. Their presence is noted, but their existence is largely ignored.**

Summer event. Sirius Black escapes Wizarding Prison, Azkaban. Marge Dursley inflicted with unconscious expansion charm. Harry Potter wields powerful unconscious magic to escape Dursleys. HP encounters unknown Black Dog during unintentional summoning of Knight Bus. Encounters Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, at Leaky Caldron. CF informs Harry that everything will be fine back 'home' and that he can stay in the Alley until they leave for Hogwarts. Harry gets slight jumpstart on Third Year work. HP learns SB is apparently after him. Dementors (Soul sucking almost-demon creatures used to guard Azkaban Prison) search Hogwarts Express. HP's first taste of seeing his parents death through memory. Year proceeds. HP learns Patronus Charm, a feat apparently difficult for most spellcasters. SB breaks into Hogwarts silently, attacks RW. RW yells, SB flees. HP gains artifact: Marauder's Map. (Magical device created by HP's father's group, capable of monitoring almost all of Hogwarts, mapping out all passwords and passages in and out of the castle. Uses unknown magic to pierce mental barriers: capable of revealing true personae, should one be looking.) HP sneaks into nearby village, Hogsmade. Learns more of the connection between SP and himself. gets taken by Remus Lupin (DADA teacher, Lycanthrope.) HP gains Top Model broomstick: Firebolt, from unknown benefactor. HG summons Minerva McGonagall to check it over, to HP and RW's irritation. Broom found clean. Used to win Quidditch Cup. SB attacks RW, drags him into hidden passage beneath Whomping Willow. HG and HP pursue. Confrontation. RL appears. Confrontation. Information reveals SB not to be the traitor, but Peter Pettigrew, former Marauder. PP is revealed to have been hiding in plain sight as Scabbers, the Weasely Family Rat. Confrontation. Severus Snape appears, almost ruins entire setup. SS knocked unconscious by three-way Disarming spell. Group begins trek back to Hogwarts. RL's nature as Lycanthrope revealed. Transformation at sight of Full Moon. PP escapes. SB chases. Dementors arrive upon noting SB's presence. HP and HG attempt to use Patronus charm to repel Dementors. Failure. HG falls unconscious. HP pushes on, failing. Dementor prepares to administer Soul Sucking Technique "Dementor's Kiss". Near success. Unknown Patronus interrupts attempt. Dementors flee.

**DIVERGENCE: This is the final key. When the Dementor almost sucks out Harry's soul, that counts as the final key to connecting him to the Void. After this point, the times where he touched death, when he was a baby, after being poisoned by the basilisk, and almost having his very soul sucked out, those multiple connections to the Void grant him access to Magical Sight ability: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. (known in Wizarding World as 'Deadly Sight')**.

SS wakes. Carries group to hospital wing, SB captured, pending Dementor's Kiss. Dumbledore arrives, informs HG and HP that there is still a chance to save SB. HG and HP use HG's time-turner (magical device, time traveling object capable of warping someone backwards in time to that exact location.) to return to three hours prior. HG and HP free Buckbeak, Hagrid's Hippogryph that was meant to be slain due to a mishap triggered by Draco Malfoy earlier in the year. They witness many of the nights events from an outside view. HP goes off, believing that it was his father who somehow returned from the dead for a brief moment, to save his life. Realizes it was _himself_. HP casts Patronus that chases away nearly one-hundred Dementors. HP and HG use Buckbeak to fly up to window of room where SB is held. They free SB, who takes Buckbeak and flees. Year Ends. RW receives tiny Owl from SB, as penance for causing RW's rat to be revealed as a human, thus costing him a pet.

**DIVERGENCE: Upon returning to Privet Drive, HP begins seeing "lines" on objects, randomly. It is at this point he decides to actually begin reading the books found in his trunk. Self Proclaimed "Tome of Awesome" discovered. (Semi-sentient book written by wandering Deity. Contains knowledge, musings, research, calculations and all manner of ideas behind the use, practice and study of energy form known as 'Magic.' Information within is generally the same no matter what reader, but can potentially change depending on the mentality and knowledge base of the beholder. Capable of connecting specific beholders to unknown magical amplification device known as 'The Tower'.) Law book on Ancient Families and the Laws that surround them discovered. "Tome of Awesome" reveals HP's strange visions to be a Magical Effect. HP begins following instructions inside book, secretly, not wanting his new ability to draw more attention to himself.**

**Event: Fourth Year**

Quidditch world cup event. Death Eaters return and attack. Unknown being unleashes "Dark Mark" into the sky. HP's wand is apparently used to do so. Ministry Official Crouch 'releases' House Elf 'Winky' upon finding her with the wand. Actions trigger irritated response from HG. Year Begins. They Learn of the Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous game that had been outlawed years ago for the death toll, but is being returned this year for unknown reasons. RW wishes to enter, HP muses about it, but ultimately decides it's not worth the danger. Reveal: Contestants are known as 'Champions'. Champions are called: From Durmstrang (School reputed to focus on 'Darker' forms of magic from Bulgaria) Victor Krum, international Quidditch star. From Beauxbatons (School from France) Fleur Delacour, part-veela, magically entrancing beauty. From Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff house (defeated HP in Quidditch once, due to interference of Dementors and their immense effects on HP.) The three champions enter back room, and Goblet flares up once more. Harry Potter, is called as the fourth champion. Confused, knowing that he didn't put his name in the goblet, nor did he ask someone to do it for him, he proceeds. Fallout occurs not only among the three school headmasters, but within Hogwarts as well.

**DIVERGENCE: In original Canon, RW left Harry, his jealousy blinding him and disallowing him to realize that Harry wouldn't have found some way to put his name in, on top of blinding him to the logic that there are meant to only be THREE champions. Therefore even if Harry DID put his own name in the cup, it would have either been him chosen, or Cedric. Not both. It's revealed by Moody that whoever did it, must have spelled the cup to believe that there were to be four schools. (how this is possible is unknown, considering the cup is supposedly some form of randomization factor, unless it's somehow semi-sentient as well). In original Canon, Hermione remained by HP's side, though she had her doubts. In this story, she allowed her knowledge that Harry would break the rules (but not further rationalizing that HP only does so if someone's life is on the line) to color her view, along with how obviously she was allowing herself to be swept into the Wizarding World's ways. This triggers the events that take place in this story**.

Story begins.

* * *

THERE. It's done. NOW hopefully that will shut the haters up. Yes, I know there's only two of them, but if they'd just left a brief flame I wouldn't care. But obviously for SOME reason my story offended them so horribly they couldn't keep their mouths shut. THIS IS AN AU. It doesn't follow canon exactly, in fact it starts smack dab in the middle of it. I've loosely mapped out the plot of the four books, posted the deviations that led us to my story beginning. I don't care if this story has bloody cliché's out the ASS. Almost EVERYTHING has been done before. So far I think I'm one of the first to give Harry ANY form of the MEoDP, even if they aren't the exact version, it doesn't matter. The book is nuts, yes, it's basically a screw you to plot? No. If Tom fucking Riddle can make a damn Diary that houses ALL of his knowledge up to him being sixteen (and possibly some time after) then why the hell is it such a bloody problem that an immortal wrote a book, published multiple copies, spelled them all to seek out those who are worth it (yes, this means that there are people outside of Harry's knowledge that have one) left it with a spell to slightly bond it to the reader, and filled it with everything he knew up until the point he published it?

For all of you who have reviewed already, left either neutral or positive ones, and for all of you who are tracking this story, thank you. You're the ones I write for, you're the ones who may think "alright, this is a bit goofy but hey, it tickles my pickle, lets go with it. You're the people who make it fun to write. Thank you, and keep reading, EVERYTHING you read. Not just my crap. Those of you who end up leaving negative ones, well, depending on the contents, and whether or not you're willing to look past canon and "cliché", or are willing to listen to my explanations, apply them to the story and return to a neutral setting, I'll either say thank you, or fuck off.

**THIS IS REPLACING THE FIRST CHAPTER.**


	2. Resolution

_I don't think I've ever felt this much anger before._

It was about two weeks after I was announced the fourth Champion. It was after curfew, but I didn't care at the time. I was just…overwhelmed. I mean, yeah, I'd been dealing with these idiots' constantly changing opinions all the time but…

Last time, I had Hermione and Ron standing by me. This time, I was all alone.

I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. But really, the injustice of it all was that I didn't want any part in that stupid tournament. I'd pretty much figured out that my family vault was filled enough with money that I could live comfortably for the rest of my life, without needing work. So the prize money didn't matter.

Still…times like this really shows who you can and can't trust.

Either way, I was wandering. I had the map on me, to scout ahead for any people I wanted to avoid…but it was in my pocket. My eyes were Open though. It was a pretty annoying task to deal with, learning how to See past the cloak, but I pulled it off.

I desparately wanted somewhere I could be alone, somewhere nobody would bother hunting me down. A place to call my own.

Funny how Fate works…sending me back there.

_It's just…not fair. Why me? Why always me?_

My back was leaned against a stall. The ground was a bit damp, but I didn't care. I softly knocked the back of my head against the stall, listening to the hollow knocking sound with each impact. I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them, trying to drown out the world around me.

Yeah. I was in _her _bathroom. I didn't give a crap though. Nobody went there, no matter how badly they needed to go. It was the perfect place. And if I saw a name getting too close, the Chamber was just a hiss away.

Not my most graceful of days, but hey, I was fourteen then. I'd never had any emotional comfort from anyone but myself, and I'd basically been ridiculed by even the people I'd trusted. Call me a pansy all you want, I think that deserves a good bawl.

The tears weren't many, however. Being raised in constant life threatening, mind breaking situations tends to stunt one's emotional growth…or hyper-activate it. But they were there. My glasses were off to the side, I didn't need them at the moment.

It's funny. I went there to be alone. But I didn't get that.

And honestly? I'm glad I didn't.

* * *

"Well. If it isn't Harry Potter. I thought you forgot about me."

I looked up. Floating in front of me, hands on her hips, was "Moaning" Myrtle. You know, I never _did _find out what her last name was. I should look into that.

"'lo, Myrtle." I stated blankly. She huffed at me. Now that I think about it, ever since the Chamber, she always seemed a bit…stronger…around me. Odd.

"Well that's a fine cheery greeting. G'won then, say it. 'Go away Myrtle.' 'I don't feel like talking to you Myrtle.'"

"…sorry Myrtle. I'm…" I blanked for a moment. "…I'm taking a leaf out of your book today."

She sighed. "I can see that." She floated down in front of me, 'sitting' on the floor, mirroring my stance exactly. "This is the first time someone _else _has come in here to mope. Let alone a **boy**."

"Yeah well…shite happens."

She nodded. "It does. I could hazard a guess why **you**'d be upset though. Rotten little buggers aren't they?"

I blinked at her. "You know then?"

"I may lock myself up in here wailing away and making a right mess of things most of the time, but I pay attention as well. The school's abuzz with how Harry Potter became the fourth champion. The good Friar isn't very pleased with you at the moment. He isn't upset per-se, but he isn't happy with you either."

"Right…wonderful. Now even the ghosts hate me." Myrtle glared. "…present company excluded?" She nodded. "…you believe me then?"

"I've seen you in a dangerous spot up close Harry. I don't fathom you to be the type to go doing something as insane as that of your own free will, lest something **big **be behind it."

Knowing she was referring to the situation with the Chamber, he nodded along.

"Plus, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now if you _did_."

"True…thanks…Myrtle."

Her eyebrows shot up. Bushy looking things they were.

I still can't get over that people would call her _ugly._ Plain maybe. A bit dumpy perhaps, kinda nerdy looking, but definitely not _ugly._

"I do believe that makes you the _only _person to ever **thank **me for something, let alone do it twice."

"I'm weird like that."

"I can see. How weird, I wonder?"

I looked back down. "…weirder than anyone knows."

She tilted her head to the side, lowering her legs and stretching slightly, almost like a cat.

"How so?"

I looked at her. Really looked. It was all bursting to come out. All the secrets about my Sight, myself, and all the things I'd learned from those books.

"I…"

"I get it. You don't think you can trust me? I didn't tell anyone about two years ago you know."

I swallowed and nodded.

I began with my life. My life at the Dursleys, growing up, finding out I was a Wizard…and the first two years at school. She was sufficiently angry with those damnable morons called my relatives, horrified at my treatment, and suspicious about the situations I found myself in. She knew of the Chamber, but never went down there, so when I filled her in, she was rather surprised I'd downed a **basilisk** on my own. Let alone with a **sword.**

And that was _before _I got my Sight.

I told her about the books I found in my trunk, as third year began. How until recently, nothing in them made sense, and when I started thinking about it _this _year, things fell into place. I told her about how I'd suddenly found able to see things I hadn't before, understand things that I didn't even fathom.

As I got to the part where I chased away the Dementors from Sirius and my past self, I found her arms around me.

It was strange. Usually it felt cold when a ghost touches you. Feels like ice water. But this time…I just felt pressure. At the time I didn't recall that ghosts were supposed to feel cold, so I just let her crawl behind me and put her arms around my waist.

It was then that I noticed something. Something that changed everything.

**Lines.**

She was covered in them. My gasp of shock startled her, and she looked at me, worried.

What I saw haunted my nightmares for a few days.

Every single part of her body had some sort of line on it. Points were everywhere too. Far more than I'd ever seen on something. I stared, as she waved her hands in front of my face, trying to get me to snap out of my shock.

I was dealing with a power far deeper than I'd understood before. I'd never Looked at a ghost before. And now I had. I drew a shuddering breath, and told her about the change in me. How after I woke up, the night after freeing Sirius…I started to see lines. Her eyes widened comically, as her arms dropped to her sides.

"You…you can see…b-but that's…"

"I know…it's…freakish…"

"No! No Harry! That's not it at all!" She shook her head so fast I wondered if she'd smack herself in the face with her pig-tails. "You have a very _rare _and special power! I remember running into a book decades ago, before I died, about magical abilities. It only had a small section, and almost no information, but your power was there. It said one in every _**billion**_ people has a chance of being born with that magical power…but…it should have manifested a _long _time ago…"

"Well…I have a book written by a man who claims to have had this power. I didn't get very far in it though…but what I did read, said that while it's possible to have that power from birth, a lot of the time it manifests because one has touched **Death.** I can only guess that I gained this ability, because of all the times I should have died. I should have died when I was a baby, I should have died taking out Quirrell, I should have died from the basilisk fang, and from getting my soul nearly sucked out _twice _last year. Put all those together, I'm not surprised I somehow connected with the very Concept of **Death**."

"And now, you're in a tournament where people could die, regardless of whatever measures they took to protect against it." She squared her shoulders, gripping mine before slipping around me, facing me head on.

"Alright Potter. Stand up." I looked at her, confused, but complied. "List your skills."

"I…what?" I was confused. Why was she…?

"List them!"

"I…uhh…I've got three years of schooling. Umm…I-I guess I'm a fairly good duelist for my age. I can produce a fully corporeal Patronus, I can throw off the Imperius curse, uhh…I can speak Parseltongue…and can see the conceptual fated death of things."

"You forgot about your reflexes, your Quidditch skills, and your broom riding capabilities, but otherwise, I think you got everything major down. Now, you're in this tournament, regardless of what you want, right?"

"Y-yeah." Seriously, where was she going with this?

"You're up against people with far more schooling than you, two of them from different schools with likely far different classes and focuses, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you want to do everything you're capable to at least **survive**, right?"

I nodded, slowly realizing what she was doing.

"Then _fuck _them! Who gives a crap what the masses think? Screw them, do your thing. Nobody expects you to win this, let alone survive, hell half the school wants you to fail miserably for supposedly stealing the spotlight from someone who 'deserves' it! I say screw what they say, screw what they think, do your thing, and _win_!"

"…win?" Really. Where the _hell _did the crying, mopey teary Myrtle go?

"Yes. **WIN**. Can the other champions throw off Imperius?"

"I…don't know. Maybe…maybe not?"

"Can any of _them _make a Patronus? Let alone a corporeal one?"

"…I don't think so. I was told it was very difficult magic."

"Let's say they can, can they do it while _surrounded by almost a hundred Dementors_?"

"Definitely not."

"Have any of _them_, fought Voldemort on _any _occasion?"

"Nope."

"Then it seems to me, Harry Potter, that despite your age, and lack of school knowledge, you have _**far **_more credentials to be in this tournament than they do."

I think it was that little setup, that gave me the confidence I needed. It was then, that I decided I'd had enough.

"…you're right. You're abso-bloody-lutely right. I'm stuck in this stupid game against my will, someone put my name in obviously as either a fucked up prank or to get me killed. Why the _hell _should I let _that _intimidate me?"

"**Exactly!** Can any of _them _say they took down a Basilisk? **With a bloody sodding SWORD?**"

"And I can See. So I've already got a major advantage. You're right Myrtle. I **can **win this."

"All you have to do is try Harry. They already expect you to fail. There's nothing to lose by trying."

I Asked. I couldn't help it. "…what happened to you Myrtle? No offence, really, but you're the last person I'd have expected to…oh, oh no, I'm sorry-

She started crying again. She shook her head wildly. "No Harry, I'm not upset. I'm happy. I really am."

That confused the hell out of me. Girls cry when they're happy too? Oi…and they get pissy with us men when we don't know what the bloody hell's goin on in their brains?

She gave me a watery smile. "You're the first one since _ever _to call me a **person.** Even before I died everyone teased me, they never treated me like a fellow human being. And now, you come along, some fourteen year old boy with way too many things bogging his spirit down, fifty years after I die. You come into my home, talk with me, and even call me a **person **though I'm nothing more than a wandering spirit."

It was strange. As long as I kept my Sight up, I could touch her, almost like a normal person. It was freaky, seeing a person covered in that much, like broken glass. But I bore it, as long as I focused past the Death, and on the person in front of me. She hugged me. And I guess, because of the odd magic surrounding my Sight, she was almost solid. For me, at least.

"Thank you, Harry Potter."

"…no Myrtle. Thank **you**."

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur. From that revelation on, I'd thrown myself into my studies. I cracked back open all my hands-on books from year one, on. I woke early in the mornings, rising before anyone else, to start runs. First I stuck to the Quidditch pitch, but as my stamina increased, I moved on to longer, and longer distances. Weekend Nights and nights on days that I didn't have classes till the afternoons were spent in Myrtle's bathroom, going over spells and ideas with the ghostly girl.

She was really smart actually. And being dead gave her a more open mind than most I'd encountered. Spells were practiced in empty classrooms for the first couple weeks, until one day Dobby popped in when I spoke aloud my wish for somewhere better to practice, and lead me to what he called the Come and Go room.

Miracle worker, that elf.

From then on, that room became my _everything._ When I wasn't in class, or in the library, I was there until curfew, and on some nights I just went back. Myrtle and I had found that the books written by that Man had updated. It seems I was ready to learn more. I dived headfirst into the lessons, learning how to better wield my magic, chain my spells, control myself, my emotions, and my Power.

When Malfoy showed off the "Potter Stinks" badges, I didn't even bat an eyelash. Just stared at him.

"…really Malfoy. Grow up. What would **Daddy **say when he found out you were prancing around with some childish pin on your chest, parading it around like its some sort of amulet of immortality?"

That took the wind out of his sails.

I noticed Ginny seemed to be giving me funny looks as well. Not pity, but definitely almost apologetic. Ron was still being a prat, and Hermione…well…she'd just taken to hiding herself in a book whenever I was around.

I could tell she didn't like the split. Half the time the book was upside-down when I passed by.

But I did nothing wrong. Let them think what they want. I know the truth, and that's all that matters.

And then, I saw them.

We'd learned the First Task was to test our Courage. But it was Hagrid that showed me exactly what I was up against.

**Dragons.**

Real life, fire-breathing giant lizard dragons. The second I got back to the Room, I called for everything on Dragons, how they were born, raised, how to beat them, how not to _die._

I didn't like what I read. Their scales varied in potency, but generally deflected most spells. Their flames also varied in strength, with the rarer, stronger dragons able to spout fire that could melt steel in seconds. Flame freezing charms worked on the weaker classes, but there was too much ambient magic in a Dragon's Flame to cancel out the others.

But it was there that I learned a very interesting spell. Borderline Dark Magic, but hey, I was up against _dragons._ I didn't care. It would be tough to master though…

It was Myrtle, actually, that brought up a good point. Dragons were lizards, snakes were a very distant cousin of lizards…somewhere down the line. Who's to say I couldn't speak with a Dragon then? Especially since some dragons, or Wyrms, rather, were much more serpent-like in appearance.

But either way, I continued my training. In three weeks, with pure focus, I'd mastered all three years of spells, mostly verbal casting, but some I'd gotten down Silently too.

Once again, Myrtle helped a lot. She suggested I learn _every _available spell of that tier level. Even the seemingly useless ones. And it made sense. His book, The Tome of Awesome, as it was titled, even said:

_**Every spell a wizard casts is a formula. Will plus Intent multiplied by Power equals Spell. Every spell is merely a blast of energy formed into some sort of command to Change something. Be it changing water to wine, warmth to cold, or a pig to a desk. Every blast of magic we call a spell is nothing more than a forced Change in the world. A wave of water, a blade of wind, a torrent of flame, or perhaps forming an object from seemingly nowhere, or turning one thing into another, into another, into another.**_

_**As such, every spell you learn is nothing more than a bolt of the energy classified as magic. All you're doing is learning the methods to convert that energy into matter, and force that matter to become Reality.**_

_**But energy is still energy. And even spells that are basically harmless, like a paint spell, or a waxing spell, can be deadly in the right hands. Even if it seems useless, even if it seems pointless, learn it. Take solace in the knowledge of such: you're still shooting a blast of energy.**_

The Tome of Awesome went a step further though. Teaching the following lesson:

_**Verbal casting seems to be a crutch doesn't it? Long, drawn out incantations are kind of annoying to say during a fight. But they're needed. Not for everything mind you, but to be honest, saying aloud what you're going to do, even if it's an incantation, adds just a little bit more 'oomph' to your spell.**_

_**The reason is because while as a mage, you have access to the flows of the World, to verbalize your intent to the World, makes it easier to cause a Change, which is what you're doing when you cast a spell. Your Will can manipulate the energy inside and around you, and your intent can form a Change that you want to make Real, but to easier facilitate that change, Verbalizing your intent is a good idea, if only to allow the World to react faster to what you want to have happen.**_

_**Say you want something to be set on fire. There's two people trying to make a flame sprout from magic. The one that speaks one's will, whether they say 'burn' or 'flame' or 'ignite' or even something as nonsensical as 'FIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!' will get a slightly faster result than the one simply focusing and casting, without words. The reason is because the World synchs faster with the Will of the Spoken Word of a mage. Hell, I've met a guy who had a desperation spell set aside for in case he's pinned down and is covering a bunch of people. He turns around, holds his hands out like if he was trying to stop something from hitting him and yells: "GETTO DA CHOPPAAAAAAA!"**_

_**Know what happens then? Shittons of small magical blasts compacted into pellets, like a chain-gun. It really is a desperation move though, it always leaves his magical channels drained.**_

_**Of course if you're directly Born from the Will of the World itself, then words are completely pointless because you technically **_**are **_**the World, and as such, the World knows what you want.**_

_**But the Spoken Word used when Casting makes things go just a bit faster, even if it gives away your intent. But that's where having a brain comes in. Remember, the World synchs faster to a speaker, the sound of your voice resonating with its Will. Nobody said you had to say what you were **_**doing **_**though. I've known mages to cast spells with single words, random sound effects, hell there's a rare and obscure branch of magic dedicated to turning Intent to Reality though **_**SONG.**_** And lemme tell you that branch is fucking EFFECTIVE.**_

_**It's the same with modern-day wands. Originally, wands were just anchor points for one to latch their magic on to. Tools to help direct the flow of their spells. Now, they've become so integrated into society that most people are useless without their wands! The wand movements for a spell are merely warm-ups for your magic, much like the five minute long chanting cast times of old. The movements help direct your internal magic to synch with that of the world around you, and then produce an effect. But once you get used to the feeling of a spell flowing through you, just point and shoot dammit!**_

The book went on.

I had my idea set for how to handle the First Task. But just in case, I'd learned how to cast a few key spells with different incantations. Mr. Shinzaki was right. Speaking _did _increase the potency of my spells, if only just a little. But the second effect of it was also obvious. Nobody would know what I cast, if I just yelled something random out. Be it another language but a word that represented the effect of the spell, or just a random phrase I'd come up with. It was perfect.

The First Task came up…

I hoped I was ready.

* * *

Actually, the funny thing about it all was that I remembered Cedric didn't know about the Dragons. I knew it was stupid, but honestly, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. So I told him. Quick trip-charm set to activate when he passed my position, I caught him, and slipped a note in his bag.

"_First task is Dragons. Dunno what we have to do with 'em. Aim for the eyes._

_-H.P."_

It was short, to the point and didn't have too much tied to it to make it seem like a lie.

When Bagman told us that we were up against Dragons, and were to get the Golden Egg, I got a look of surprise. Not Bagman, _Me._

Of course, I then cursed my fortune. Hungarian Horntail. One of the most dangerous Dragons in the world. And I got it. Really, with the things that go on in my life, I wonder if Fate just shits on people who do good deeds.

Wonderful. Simply cheery that. Looks like I'm last though. I figured, I'd go with Myrtle's idea first, and if that didn't work…well…I had my knives on me.

Early on, I'd thought about what would happen, if I were to use my wand's tip to trace a line. I squashed that idea down quickly, it probably would cause some sort of magical feedback that would do something rather nasty. I didn't think it worth the risk under normal situations, but put the idea in the back of my head in the "When I seem Boned" file.

It was time.

As I stepped out of the tent, I could see the Quidditch pitch in the distance. The stands were to my left flank, my Sight spotting a few random floating lines. I figured there was at least some sort of magical barrier up, to keep the spectators safe.

A loud roar brought me back to my senses. In front of me stood my Dragon. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I realized how _awesome _that thing looked. Covered in wicked jagged looking spikes, brownish tinted scales, a MASSIVE spiked tail.

But there was another thing that registered in my mind. _We had to get the golden egg from it, meaning it was a Nest Mother_. And **THOSE **were the most **deadly** of all Dragons. Even being a lowly human, I could _feel _how pissed she was. I stepped forward, and she roared again. Immediately I dropped to my knees, and bowed my head.

I could feel the gazes of everyone, Dragon included. It stared, not expecting that move, wary, tense, waiting for some sort of strike against it or its brood. I took that silence as my cue.

"**Oh great Mother, I beseech your vast knowledge and wisdom."**

I paid no attention to the gasps, nor the exclamation of Bagman's revelation that I could speak the Language of Serpents.

The dragon roared at me, but in it, I could _hear._

"**Human child. What bold words you speak, when your kind has taken me, and my unborn children as tools for your entertainment."**

"**Forgive me, Great Mother. I speak not for the sake of my people, but for myself. Let my words ring of Truth, I was placed in this foolish game against my will. Though they may hold no meaning to greatness such as yours, I offer my sincerest apologies to you, and your kind, for the follies of my own."**

A bemused snort.

"**Though bound and shackled by Man as I am, I sense purity in your words. Speak child, though my patience wears thin."**

"**Oh Great Mother, I mean not to undermine your intelligence, but the foolish humans have placed an artifact among your brood. Know you this before, or know you it now, I beseech you, please, allow me said item, so I may end this foolish game all the sooner, to return you to your home and family."**

"…**come closer child of Man."**

Against my better judgment, I did so, leaving my wand behind me, something Bagman claimed foolish. The dragon leaned forward, and breathed deeply. I stood ready to face Death head on, should she spout flame.

But she didn't. she simply released the breath with a sigh.

"**Yes…you are the one whom the final cries of rage have reached us. You have slain one of our distant 'relatives' as you humans put it. However, the taint of Corruption upon its soul was not lost to us. You, who stand before me…you reek of Death. Yes, I know of your power. The power of one who can slay even Gods. You are forgiven, human, for the foolishness of your people. However, I shant permit you access to my brood, save for you doing me one thing."**

"**Name it, Great Mother."**

"**Free me from these shackles. I give you my word, no harm will befall your fellow man. I wish to see your power at hand, just once."**

I was hesitant, but realized, hey, it was their own fault for messing around with a Nest Mother. Besides, it wasn't stated that we couldn't free the dragon as part of the test. I mean what, they didn't expect someone to accidentally fire off a blasting hex, and have it strike the damn chains?

I flicked out a knife, stepping to the dragon's feet. A single trace and a loud clattering noise tore through the silenced crowd, as _everyone _realized what I just did. Another clank, and the second chain fell. The dragon roared in triumph.

"**FINALLY! I've had a damn itch at the bottom of my feet for the past half hour!"**

To demonstrate, the first thing she did was hunch over and lift a massive foot, before gnawing away at it like an oversized cat.

"**By your leave, Great Mother."**

"**Go on child. Take the egg, but linger too long and your power will once again be lost to the tides of time."**

Nodding frantically, I raced over, grabbed the egg and raced back, before turning around and bowing to the dragon who had stopped gnawing at her feet, and stomped over to her own eggs, curling around them protectively while the Handlers raced over.

"**HEY! Watch the eggs pal!"**

"OI!" I called out to the handlers. They briefly stopped what they were doing.

"Be careful around her eggs! She's not gonna eat you or anything like that as long as you treat her and her eggs with respect!"

"**May victory grace your fate child."**

I stopped, staring at the dragon, and smiled. **"I thank you, Great Mother. May your children be blessed with good health."**

The dragon snorted in response, and gently nudged one of her eggs.

I left after that, ignoring the cheers and screams of surprise and awe.

After that, for a few weeks, people started calling me the King of Dragons or such tripe. Really. I didn't tame the bloody woman, just reasoned with her. It helped that whatever this weird power of mine is, she could sense it.

Actually, after the task another chapter in the book unlocked itself, dealing with some Magical Creatures. It brought up an interesting point about Werewolves, I'll have to write Moony about that…

* * *

Still the biggest surprise was after I slipped out of the common room. When I came back, near curfew, and headed towards the boy's dorms, I felt a pair of arms snake around me from behind, softly. I felt something bury itself in my back, arms shuddering. I didn't have my robes on at the time, so I felt small pricks of wetness on my skin. I froze, not sure if it was an attack or what.

"…sorry…"

It was Hermione.

"I'm so sorry…"

She was crying…but I wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

"Why? You seemed so sure I was lying. You and Ron both."

"I was wrong! I…I realized that…a while ago…I just…you seemed so focused…I didn't…I didn't want-

"…I'm going to tell you something. Something I learned in a book."

I felt the pressure on my back vanish. I think I shocked her.

"Yes, Hermione, I've been reading."

I almost could feel her shaking her head, trying to convey she wasn't intending to come across as if saying I was stupid. Her grip on me weakened, and I pulled away, but turned slightly.

"Stop thinking."

She looked at me funny. "W-what?"

"Stop Thinking. You think too much. You think so much about everything that it makes a feedback loop in your mind, dragging up emotions and other things that don't need to be there. It's fine to ponder, to muse, to even fathom, but you **think **too much."

"I…I don't understand."

"Neither did I." I think then…I realized how different she'd become over the years. She'd changed immensely from the girl who told me that books and knowledge aren't the most important things in the world.

I wanted that girl back.

"You've changed…too much. Don't you remember? What happened to the girl who pushed me forward against Quirrell, saying that not everything important comes from a book? What happened to her Hermione?"

"I…she grew up."

"So? To grow up doesn't mean to cast away what you were. It means to _grow_ to add on new things to the old, to merge them together as one. Yes, growing up means letting go of some of the old thoughts, but nobody says the entire personality has to change! Ever since second year you…you've just become a bother."

There. I said it. It wasn't exactly the thing I meant to say, but it had the same effect. The tears sprung back up in her eyes, as she stepped back, as if I'd hit her.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean really, only a _fool _would be so enthralled with things she would damn near _kill _herself in her third year, just to get as much knowledge as possible. Just to attend all the possible classes. Even the ones that were entirely **pointless.** I admire your focus Hermione, I really do. But you need to stop **being **so focused. It's made you friggin bloody retarded!"

She just stared. I really did hope my words were getting through to her.

"I mean SPEW! What the hell, Hermione. Really. Did you even do any research on House Elves? Did you bother asking them why they did what they did? No, you just assumed it was slavery, and it was wrong. Yeah, some wizards treat their elves like crap, probably most do. But compare that to rich muggles and their butlers. Some of them treat their servants like shite, and others don't. But would you call a butler a slave? No! Why? Because they get paid? So what? How do you know Elves don't get some sort of compensation out of it? Or perhaps they are _made _by magic itself to do that sort of work?"

I took a breath and shook my head. "The Hermione…that gave me the courage to stand against Voldemort that year…she would have researched it. She would have gone and asked everyone possible."

She dropped to her knees, crying. I sighed. This was something that needed to be done, and as much as it hurt me too, I couldn't comfort her. It was something she needed to deal with on her own.

"Look…I'm not…trying to say you're a horrible person. I'm saying that as you are, you have more flaws than good points. I don't need a Nag as a friend, a reminder, sure, but not a nag. I don't need someone who will jump to conclusions at the drop of a hat, or rather, back away entirely and not bother looking at things from multiple angles on a subject. You messed up Hermione. You messed up big. But as you are, I'm not going to take you back. I don't need, or want, someone like what you've become, as a friend. You need to realize not everyone _cares _what their grades are.

They may have alternate reasons for going to classes or whatnot, be it personal, or simply enjoying what they're learning. Everyone is different Hermione, and not everyone cares that you've succeeded. So what if you're muggleborn? So was my mother. It doesn't make anyone special where they came from, sure it adds or subtracts a bit of base credentials, but those get refilled or further diminished by their attitudes and actions."

She stared at the ground, silent tears streaming down her face. Really, it took all of my will not to go over there and hug her.

"But…I accept your apology. However, that being said, unless you can show that you _aren't _the moron you've become…"

Her head snapped up.

"…I'll give you a shot. For now."

A watery smile.

"No more SPEW. No more nagging about homework and whatnot. Don't push me unless I give signs that its something that **needs **to be pushed. I've got a lot on my plate now, and…I probably always will."

"Of course you will. You're Harry Potter. Just by existing you make a stir."

"Yeah, and it bloody well pisses me off."

She looked to the side. "What about…Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Are you…-

"He, if he believes he is wrong, will have to come to **me.** But honestly…I don't think I'll be as close to him as before. He gets jealous of myself, and others, way too easily. He blatantly refuses to see certain things…honestly, he's exactly like Malfoy, only on the opposite side of things."

She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut. I could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"You're doing it again."

She looked at me, confused. "Over thinking. Stop."

She glared. "Then tell me, how am I _supposed _to think?"

"Let your thoughts flow. Stop hammering away at them. Let them come and go as they please, grab hold of them but don't squeeze. Link them together, and it'll all work out. Imagine it like a book. The book has words on it, but they link together to paint a picture. A properly written story doesn't jump around left and right, pulling in as many ideas as possible, no. It'll jump around, but from person to person, sometimes showing multiple thought lines on the exact same event, from entirely different people. Let your thoughts flow like poetry, or read like a good story."

"…who are you and what did you do with Harry Potter?"

"There's a lot going on Hermione. More than even I realized. You two leaving me like that…against the school itself…I almost broke." I was not afraid to admit that. Plus, it helped show how much I needed her.

Win-win, really.

"But I realized, with some help from a _different _friend, a friend I didn't realize I had…**they **don't matter. I'm still young. Not only that, but I've done **more **stuff in my life than they'll _ever _do. **I **faced Voldemort three times so far, once as a baby, once in first year, and an echo of him in second. **I **killed a basilisk with only a phoenix gouging its eyes out, and stabbing it through the mouth with a **sword.** **I **have survived a bite from said basilisk. **I **have mastered the Patronus charm at age 13, using it to drive off almost a hundred Dementors. Learning the charm at **all **is a near impossible task for most people, let alone driving off a single Dementor." _I can see the very Concept of Death. But she doesn't need to know about that…yet._

"What have **they **done? I don't mean the champions, I mean the masses. They haven't done a damn thing. They'd have died, where I lived, they'd have faltered where I stood, they'd have broken, where I held. I'm only fourteen Hermione, and already I've done things in my lifetime that most people couldn't even _fathom _themselves doing, willingly or not. I'm Harry-bloody-Potter! Just my **name **gets people to recognize me, to congratulate me, to love me or hate me, and I hadn't _done _anything **personally **yet! I've realized, I'm famous whether I want to be or not. I might as well make it so I'm famous for stuff I actually **did.**"

She nodded. "You're famous too, y'know. In fact, when it gets out that you left me alone to all that bullshit they gave me, you're gonna catch hell."

Her eyes widened.

"Didn't think about _that._ Did you? Yeah, I can see the headlines now: 'Potter's Pals Pull the Plug: Where did they go when he needed them most?'"

"You…you would-

"Not me, Hermione. Unfortunately for me, a lot of people have their eyes on me, and my life. Anything anyone does in regards to me will be spotted, noted and probably attacked or blown out of proportion. That means that at the drop of a hat, someone the masses loved could be turned into a raving lunatic, or turned into a scathing demon. On the other hand, someone the masses hate, could be turned into a wonderful savior, or brilliant mind…"

She nodded again, transfixed.

"Ron thinks he's in his brother's shadows, Ron probably thinks he's in _my shadow._ But he's not. And neither are you. Anyone who stands alongside me is going to be illuminated by the 'light' that is my life. I've realized that now. Most people will overlook them, but some will see that they're connected to me, and trace those connections. All they have to do is be themselves."

"Be…myself…"

I walked over to her, and held out a hand.

"Come on. Stand with me Hermione. Give me back the girl that came up with that ridiculous story of going after a troll because she thought she could take it down herself, when all she had to do was tell the truth."

"Harry…"

"That's all I want, Hermione. I want real people. Not twisted mockeries of themselves." She nodded again, embracing me. This one, I returned.

Yeah…I think it worked. Actually, I know it did. It would still be a while, and not until two more joined our little group, but it worked, in the end.

I didn't mean to, but I Saw her. And the strangest thing was…a few of the lines that I saw…were starting to fade.

It was that night, that planted the idea in my head…what if "Fated Death" meant more than just when they were _supposed _to die?

What if…

What if it meant…when they were going to lose themselves…as well?

* * *

**A/N: **Alright…yes I know I still have a Harry Potter fic to finish. Hopefully I won't go the way of FtR and pull a bullshit end out of my ass for that one, but this…

This has been in my head, along with another HP plot idea involving him getting a daughter…long story. I've had this and the next few chapters written for months, and I figured, why the hell not post them?

A little summary, more than what's on the link:

Something's changed in Harry. He can **see **the end. He can perceive the concept of Death, the very thing that Voldemort is afraid of. This new power, along with a very special book written by an insane but talented God, will help him on his way to not only beating Voldemort, but finally living the life he's always deserved.

I find that's just deliciously vague enough to catch people's interest. Yes, Harry will appear different, yes, HOW he got this power will be explained, and YES there will be jumps. Feel free to opt out at any time. for once, this particular story is for **my **amusement.


	3. Confirmation

He ran.

_Stupid dreams. I __**hate **__it when they keep you trapped in them…_

Dobby had just woken him up from his position in the Come and Go room. Apparently, the Second Task was about to begin. Everyone was outside at the stands already, save for a few stragglers that were now making their way down. All of Harry's research had lead him only to a few possibilities. One of which was a spell to create a bubble of something around his head, boringly named the Bubble-Head Charm.

However, Dobby gave him another route.

A slimy unusual plant called gillyweed. Its effects were mostly used in potions that had to do with the respiratory system; however, when consumed on its own, it forced the internal magic within the consumer to transform their body into a more…fishlike, appearance, complete with temporary ability to breathe underwater.

Harry swore he'd give Dobby the most confusingly colorful pair of socks he could find.

_Dammit, at this rate…_

The staircase had changed; he was in a hall he'd been through only once before, a few students were taking their time heading down to the doors, therefore blocking his way. He poured on the speed, tensing his leg muscles and then adhering a small fragment of his magic to the soles of his feet, before running along the wall next to them. The students, a group of second year Slytherins, stared in shock as the blur that was Harry Potter ran along the walls to their left, before bouncing off, slamming onto his feet and taking off again.

_Damn, stupid detours…I've only got a couple minutes…_

A quick flick of his wand, and he was bounding large distances. Single, distance eating steps replaced smaller ones, as he seemed to slowly bob up and down, world around him a wave of color. He'd practiced this spell late at night, all it did was increase the distance a single step would cover, but he'd pushed it to its limits one night, finding that he could cover immense ground quickly, but the downside was that it was hard to see. Thankfully, he'd memorized the way to the lake already, and nobody was in his path.

He finally landed behind the stands, bolting around and skidding to a stop right next to Fleur, who, among the others, frowned at his lateness. He sent a small glare.

"Shut it. It's not my fault I had to have a friggin house elf wake me up because nobody made an announcement."

The elder French teen seemed taken aback by his hostility. She gave him a small smirk. "Not a morning person are you 'arry Potter?"

He subconsciously rubbed his arms and legs, checking to make sure his knives were still on him. "Actually, usually I am. I'm just not a 'willingly put my life at risk for pointless reasons' type of person."

Krum gave a small snort at that, as Ludo Bagman approached.

* * *

The shot was fired. The task had started.

Immediately Harry popped in the gillyweed. After a few moments of chewing he dived under, holding his breath until an odd tingling on his neck signified its activation. He smiled, knowing once again, despite his dangerous attempts at 'saving' him two years prior, Dobby had come though. The raven haired teen saw the water suddenly become clearer, as the plant's effects came full circle. He didn't know what had been taken, or where it was but he was on his way.

Ambushed by a group of those horrible sea creatures, he'd taken one out with a banishing charm, and another with one of his knives. Realizing that his spells were for some reason hampered in the water, he switched solely to knife combat, cutting each one down like they were simply stalks of wheat. After a few of their members died, the others backed off, realizing this was no prey, it was a predator all its own.

Harry returned to his search, when a silvery light appeared next to him. Myrtle 'swam' down to where he was.

"You might want to try near the bottom Harry. They don't like me much there, so I tend to stay away. Do be careful?"

Harry nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to understand him under water, and flashed a thumbs up and a smile. She returned it and floated back towards the castle.

_Bottom of the lake huh? Figures. Alright, let's get there._

* * *

_Ron? They figured the thing I'd miss most was RON? Geez what idiots…I mean…I guess they had to pick a person but…_

He'd made it, and four people were tied to posts in the center of the Mermish village. He'd encountered no resistance so far, but he noticed spear wielding Mermen were not too far away. He flicked out his knife, cutting the ropes around Ron, and then moved for Hermione. A Merman grabbed his arm.

"Take only your friend."

Harry growled, realizing that they were there to make sure nobody sabotaged the other hostages, but it pissed him off due to Hermione being his friend as well. He nodded, glare firmly on his face, and backed up…but didn't leave.

_I may not be able to take her back, but I'm waiting until-_

Cedric showed up. He grabbed a sharp stone and started hacking at the ropes binding Cho. He turned to Harry after grabbing her around the waist, an odd distortion around his head.

"The others are on their way. Have you been waiting all this time?"

Harry shook his head, and pointed up. Harry would wait; he didn't care about the scores. Cedric hesitated, wondering if he should stay. Harry shook his head again, and jabbed upward, fiercer this time. Cedric nodded and took off, Cho in his arms. A few minutes later, Krum appeared, head looking like a shark. He started leaning for a bite on the ropes binding Hermione, when Harry poked him on the shoulder, holding out the stone Cedric used.

It was selfish, but Harry charmed those knives himself. He felt a close attachment to them…

Krum fled, taking Hermione with him.

Minutes passed. Harry noticed his watch stopped working. He didn't know how long it'd been. Fleur still hadn't shown for the other girl, who may have been her sister.

_Shit._

Harry turned to the floating Ron and the bound girl, triggering his Sight. Suddenly he gasped.

The lines on them…were increasing in number. He watched as more began appearing on their bodies, creeping along like splinters on breaking glass.

_Wait…that…what does that mean? Ok, ok, calm down Harry. Lines mean weak points. Spots mean death. More, easier to see lines means…oh god…they're going to die._

Eyes widening at the revelation, he quickly grabbed the jagged rock and started for the girl. Again, he was stopped by a smirking Merman. Harry glared and pointed at the girl. The Merman began to speak but Harry smacked him, surprising him. Harry pointed at the girl again, aggressively, until the Merman looked. The others were watching, gripping their spears. Harry poked the merman, then pointed at his watch.

_Girl…Time…what is this human-_

Harry then drew a line across his neck with his finger. The universal sign for "Death."

The Merman blinked then smiled. "She is fine. The human at your school placed a spell to allow them safe resting here."

Harry shook his head. They weren't going to listen. He made for her again, only to be grabbed. This time, he didn't take it. He flicked out his left knife, grasped its handle, switched its blade out, and slammed it right into the Merman's side…

Right where a black dot was.

The Merpeople watching gasped and then shrieked as one of their top warriors suddenly burst into bloody fragments. Harry turned to them, eyes glowing. It was then they realized what they were dealing with. They backed off. Harry, still knowing he'd taken a life almost pointlessly, gave them all an apologetic look before cutting the girl away, grabbing her around the waist, grasping Ron by the wrist, and kicking off the stone. Unknown to him, a small group of Merpeople, including the Chieftain, were following at a safe distance.

Upward and upward he kicked, growing frantic as the lines on his friend and the unknown girl continued to spread. He kicked and kicked, muscles screaming in protest, eyes fogging over, his mind raced, the gillyweed was wearing off, and he didn't take any extra with him. He felt his legs slowing, the darkness of the lake growing stronger and stronger, not knowing that he was leaning forward more, rather than up. He felt the grassy dirt of a plateau brush against his tired foot, as he felt his neck tingle again.

His movements became slowed, his body heavy, weighed down by the girl and his friend. His lungs burned for air, his body demanded it…as darkness encompassed the sides of his vision.

_This is it. _He thought to himself._ This is the end? I…I guess it is. I…welcome it. There is no shame, no fear, in death. But…_

His head lazily turned to the now loose body of his friend, slowly floating back down.

_They…they shouldn't be part of this. It isn't…it isn't their time…they have no chance to fight, to choose to live or die…_

_It would be wrong…Improper…of me…to take them with me. Ron…he's a fool…but he has a long life ahead of him. And this girl…she probably has nothing to do with any of this. An innocent…_

_No…I can't…I can't allow this. I can't let others die, just because I choose to. No…_

_I…I want to live. I want to live…so they can as well…_

He opened his eyes. Ignoring the stinging pain, ignoring his body's protests for air…and he was granted **sight**.

_I will live…so that they can. And when they are safe…when I know…the people I care about…that care about me…when I know they are safe…then…I can die._

His resolve was set. And that gave him a new power.

_**Well said, Harry Potter.**_

* * *

It was beyond an hour. The stands were nearly silent. Fleur had come back empty handed, swimming dress tattered, body scarred, bleeding in places. Krum was holding Hermione's arm, her bushy hair matted to her, still dripping. Cho was staring at the lake with Cedric, whose fists were clenched.

Everyone was waiting for Harry…who hadn't shown. Fleur's mind raced, torn between fear for her sister, and fear for the boy who according to Cedric, had stayed behind to make sure everyone was freed. Dumbledore gripped his wand tightly, mind made up. Rules or not, gillyweed or not, Harry should have been back by now, even if he took the girl with him. He rolled up the sleeves of his robes, ready to go down there himself.

Myrtle was next to Hermione, staring at the lake. Silvery tears rolled down her cheeks, but she held herself in check. But it was someone else. Someone, who had only one interaction with him, that first noticed.

Luna saw it. She saw something churning beneath the lake. She yelled out.

"LOOK! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!"

And something indeed. The surface of the lake rippled for a few moments, before a massive wave of green light tore through, in the shape of a crescent. The emerald energy wave dissipated…and the rumbling started.

A thin line, a crease, appeared in the center of the lake, as if a pair of sliding doors were now beginning to open. The line grew wider, and wider, water parting like doors, before their very eyes.

* * *

"H-Harry?"

"Just…walk. Just walk Ron."

The lake had parted before him. To either side of them, a wall of water, held back by an unknown force.

_This…from cutting that line that appeared?_

He was tired. His body exhausted from lack of air…but he held tightly to the girl, who was clinging to his neck. Supporting her from below, he carried her, Ron at his side, bewildered. The ginger haired teen took in the shimmering glow in his friend's eyes, and decided not to protest. He simply nodded, and the two walked up the hill.

Lines still covered everything. Harry had not dropped his second sight, fearing that doing so would cancel out whatever had occurred. He walked on with his friend, holding the girl clinging to him. As they crested the hill which turned out to be the lake-bed, the crowd let loose a loud roar of amazement.

"GABRIELLE!"

The girl's head rose, recognizing the voice calling. Harry spotted Fleur, hauling ass to their position, but a single look stopped her in her tracks. He didn't want to stop her, but he didn't know how long this walkway would remain, and didn't want anyone caught in it.

"Go Ron. I'll catch up."

Ron shook his head. "We go together mate." Harry looked at him and smiled softly. "You're an idiot."

The two continued. Harry set down the girl, who raced to Fleur's arms. The elder blonde picked her up and held her tightly. Hermione had wrenched herself out of Krum's grasp and raced along, throwing her arms around Harry.

"Oh my god! You're alright! You're alright!"

Harry just stood there, sighing softly. "Hermione. Back up a bit. Here, come on." He pushed her away, but grasped her hand. "Come on Ron." Hermione wrapped her arms around his, refusing to let go. The redhead put a hand on the girls shoulder nodding and the three walked forward. Dumbledore and the other judges made their way to the three, only to stop as Harry dropped to his knees.

_T-tired…oh…I should probably…let go now…_

He closed his eyes, releasing the emotions he kept cycling around, to keep his sight activated. His will done, another rumbling sounded through the lake-front, and water crashed in on the pathway Harry, Ron and Gabrielle had just taken. Releasing his Sight, the concept of that section of the lake's existence returned to normal, and the lake re-filled, as physics and gravity took over, where the End had once held sway.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine…I just…got a bit winded is all." And it was true. Now that he wasn't so focused on keeping his eyes Open, his energy was beginning to return. He stood up on his own, looking Dumbledore in the face, glaring.

Ministry officials, judges, everyone had crowded behind Dumbledore, who cleared his throat.

"Harry…first of all, are you alright?"

"Fine." But he wasn't. He was pissed. And unfortunately for him, a side effect of cycling one's emotions to continuously produce a specific effect, kept him from being as calm as he wanted to be. So, rather than pushing it down, he let it out.

"What the HELL is your problem old man?"

Everyone flinched in shock. "E-excuse me?"

Harry jabbed at the lake. "THAT! What the FUCK was that? DO you have any idea what you did? You could have gotten us all KILLED!"

"My boy, calm yourself. Everything was under-

"NOTHING was under control Dumbledore! Did you even THINK- No, of course you didn't, you stupid wizards have no concept of logic!" Harry had turned his head, remembering Hermione's words back in first year.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Tell me Headmaster have you ever cast a spell under water?"

"Why yes, I have."

"And what happened?"

"My boy this isn't-

Harry flicked his wrist out, spun around grabbed one of Hermione's arms behind her back and slid open the knife, holding it to her throat.

"Answer my question or I cut her neck open right here."

Everyone froze. Even the beetle form of Rita Skeeter was frozen in shock. Harry's eyes had Opened again, the emerald green orbs now flaring with light. Not wanting to risk the life of Hermione, Dumbledore answered the question, positioning himself to strike, if needed.

"I got a bunch of bubbles."

"Exactly." Harry agreed, not moving his hand from the girl's neck. "Do you know why?"

Wary, but honestly confused by the question, Dumbledore shook his head. "No…I'm sorry my boy but I don't…now if you could-

"I'll tell you why. It's because water reduces magical effectiveness."

Dumbledore froze. It all fell into place. Harry recognized the look on the old man's face.

"You get it then. Now, what spell did you use to put them under?"

"The Infinite Stasis spell."

Harry nodded. He'd come across that one in one of the more complex books of charms in the Library. Everyone, even the people in the stands had stopped to listen.

"You picked well. Things under that spell aren't touched by time for a long while. Strongest one, longest lasting out of them all. But there's one problem. Magic is weaker underwater. Tell me, did you bother changing the amount of power you put into it at all?"

Hermione, while scared shitless and extremely confused as to why she was being held at knife-point by her own best friend, slowly came to understand what Harry was getting at.

"Harry…are…are you suggesting."

"I'm not suggesting anything 'Mione. I'm saying. Nobody in front of us bothered to make sure the spell held its weight underwater. Not a single person took into account that magical effectiveness is reduced when casting underwater, and as such, logic would dictate an object with a series of spells placed on it, put under water, let alone such depths, would have the spells deteriorate and wear off much faster than normal."

Karakoff sputtered. "Preposterous! That spell lasts for eternity-

"NOTHING!" Everyone jumped. "Lasts for eternity. Everything that has a beginning, has an end. Everything and everyone that lives, is created, is conceived, be they even something intangible like an idea, can die. Every building eventually crumbles, every tree eventually rots and tumbles, every fruit eventually spoils, every block of ice can melt, every stone can break, every drop of water can evaporate, and every life form will eventually perish. The same holds for the immaterial, like Concepts. Every idea will eventually fade, every dream vanishes, every thought goes away, every emotion weakens, every desire gets erased, **everything** dies."

"I understand your point Harry. And while valid, the problem remains, how could you-

"Because I can See." That brought pause, to the old man. "Come here headmaster. I want you to examine this knife." Harry kicked his right foot behind him, using a bit of wandless magic to undo the securing charm on his leg. A small dagger appeared seemingly out of thin air, and was caught and levitated over by Dumbledore.

"What do you see on it?" Adjusting his glasses the old man turned it over in his hands.

"Merely an unbreakable charm, a dormant invisibility charm…why?"

"Now, the knife I'm holding, sir." He still hadn't let go of Hermione.

"The same."

"Look at both of them again."

"Oh, my apologies, it was so weak I missed it, there is also a small binding charm. Bound to you, I would wager." "You would be right." A tilt of his head, and Harry had let go of Hermione's arm, still holding the knife to her neck however, he caught the now airborne knife in his right hand. Now he was holding two.

"You wanted to know how I could tell?"

The world was still covered in lines. He looked at the podium that Bagman was once in front of. He pulled his arm back, and flicked the knife out. It shot straight at the podium, stabbing into it for a moment, before the podium crumbled to splinters. Gasps of shock rang out. Dumbledore paled.

"My word…" He turned to Harry, who stared right in Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore nodded, understanding what it was that Harry was talking about.

"So you see Headmaster. Your little judge's panel, our ministry put everyone's lives at risk here. I believe, as the last of the Potter line, I can demand some compensation for that, especially since I can easily afford swearing an unbreakable Oath that I did not put my name in the goblet, or ask anyone to do it for me. And I can word it as complicated as you want, to make sure every base is covered. In fact, according to an old law, I can even demand your head, literally, Headmaster, since you are in charge of the school I attend, and as such, are in charge of my well being."

Dumbledore paled further. "However." Here, Harry began lowering his arm, from Hermione's neck, though he placed his now free right hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, to let her know she was safe. "For the moment, I will settle for a public statement from everyone in charge of this tournament, that you have fucked up royally."

Karakoff again sputtered indignantly. "And why should we do that boy?"

"Because if you don't, under the Last Scion act of 1779, formed by the International Confederation of Wizardry, as the last blood member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, regardless of whether or not I've claimed my inheritance, I can demand that any and all threats to my life be dealt with swiftly and immediately. Right now, that includes everyone who is involved in this tournament, especially since there is no rule for or against forcing someone into the tournament by putting their name into the Goblet of Fire, everyone and anyone involved in this tournament can be classified as a threat to my life, and legally removed from existence if I so choose."

EVERYONE gasped. They silenced when Dumbledore sighed. "He is correct. Any of us involved in this event can be classified as a threat to his existence, and removed accordingly. So states the law. Harry, you have my word I will personally see to it that a public explanation be released."

"Make sure to be good on it this time Headmaster. We will discuss other matters related to me and that law at another time. For now, I believe you have a guest."

His sight faded, as his point was made. All his knives were securely in their holsters. Dumbledore looked behind him, where a group of spear wielding Mermen were present.

"Oh, one more thing."

Everyone turned back to him. "I'm not an asshole, so don't expect me to have you killed if I don't get a perfect score. When it comes to that, rate me like you would whoever, the numbers don't matter to me, only the truth."

Harry turned and walked away, gently pulling Hermione with him.

* * *

"Sorry about that…"

Hermione gently rubbed her neck. Tears were in her eyes. "Why Harry?"

"You remember what you said, back in first year? Most wizards don't have an ounce of logic in them. They only pay attention when something big goes down. I had to get my point across. I'm just sorry I had to use you like that. I didn't like doing it either, and if fucking adults weren't so damn full of themselves-

"Harry!" "What?" "Language!"

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, I've been almost killed more times than I've gotten a proper Happy Birthday in my life. I think I'm allowed to say whatever I want."

Hermione frowned, both at his words and the meaning behind them. "…alright…but…just…try not to swear too much?"

"Just words Hermione. Words that alone have no meaning. It's people that give them meaning. Words are just combinations of letters, which are nothing more than scribbles made by a race too full of itself to realize how insignificant it is. Combinations of sounds, motions and spoken thought that in reality, mean absolutely nothing. Be it written word or spoken word, outside of our existences, our words, as a whole, just like everything else, will eventually fade away." Harry got a far-away look in his eyes.

"We're nothing Hermione. Not superior to anyone. Not muggles, not plants, not animals. We're nothing more than insects on the surface of a rocky globe in the middle of a giant spiral of dust and light. We're fragile weak creatures, Hermione…we don't matter in the slightest."

"…mate, what happened to you?" Ron was in the room as well, so was Myrtle. She was 'sitting' next to Harry in the hospital tent.

"Life happened. You don't get it Ron…and I'm glad. What I can do…" He looked away. "What I can see…what I understand…it's something that would break anyone else. For once…I'm glad it's me that this happened to…because I get it. I don't know how, but I can handle it."

"Harry Potter what the hell are you saying?" Hermione was growing frantic.

"He's saying he can see the End."

An unknown voice spoke at the edge of the tent. At the opening was Ginny, accompanied by a slightly smaller blonde haired girl, with wide open silvery eyes.

"Sorry for barging in guys." **No you're not.** _Shut it Tom._ "But they wanted Harry to come out, and we volunteered to get him."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Harry Potter."

"I've…seen you around…before. I'm sorry; you seem to have me at a disadvantage."

Rather than verbally answer, the girl walked forward, reaching up and pulling out her wand in the process, staring at Harry all the while.

**What the hell is that girl up to?** _Hell if I know._

She slid her wand along a table…and a second later, it broke in half. Harry's eyes widened. She jabbed her wand onto another table, and it fell to dust.

"You can-

"I see the Beginning. Where you can realize the End of things, I can realize the Beginning."

"What…there's a difference?"

"You summon death by forcing the End to come. I summon Death by returning the Beginning."

"You can see them too…wait…can you explain a bit more? I have an idea…"

"Your ability is to realize the End of fate. I realize the Beginning."

"My…I break things…by ending them. You break them by…returning them to…" _The beginning…what the hell does that…wait…_ "…their base particles? By breaking them down into what they're made of?"

She smiled.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

_Ravenclaw to the end. She didn't give me her name until I figured out her little riddle. Oh I like this one._

He shook her hand.

"Most other people don't understand. They think it was a spell on your knife that did it."

Hermione was practically pulling her hair out. "What the HELL is going on here?"

"Relax 'Mione. She's cool. Look, after the scores are posted, I'll take you to my special place. Myrtle…do you mind if we use your bathroom just this once?"

"My stalls are your stalls Harry. I told you that already."

"I didn't want to intrude-

"It's fine. Besides, I don't remember you asking permission two years ago, why would I care now?"

"…sorry Myrtle." She giggled. "I'm just having you on Harry. It's fine. I'll see you soon, ok?"

She gave him a ghostly hug and flew back towards the castle.

"…so that's where you've been all this time."

"Only before the first task. Some people…" Here he looked at Ron and Hermione pointedly, who flushed and looked away, guilty. "Were being prats, along with the rest of the school. So I kinda ended up hiding away in Myrtle's bathroom a lot. We talked, and she helped me get over things.

"I'm…I'm sorry-

"Save it for later, alright? We should go."

"Do you mind if I accompany you Harry?"

"Not at all Miss Luna. Not at all." He held an arm out for her, and she linked her arm around his, both of them smiling, reveling in the knowledge that there was someone else out there that could do what they did. Harry held out another arm to Hermione, who gracefully took it. Ginny smiled.

"I'd offer you an arm as well Ginny, but I seem to have run out."

Surprising everyone, Luna piped up before Ginny could respond. "That's quite alright Harry; I believe Ginerva would prefer the center one anyway."

Mouths dropped open as the innuendo slipped into their minds.

"…oh you are so paying for that Lovegood."

"That's my name. I do hope that doesn't become my reputation as well."

_Oh I am definitely going to enjoy having her around._

**Oh she got you good kiddo.** _I know. She'll pay for that one._ **I know a few good tricks for revenge pranking.** _You? Pranks? I never would have guessed._ **Well, I had to keep a low profile at first. Can't go around murdering everyone that pisses you off when you're only sixteen. Gotta get revenge somehow.**

_Y'know Tom…if you didn't become that thing._ **I know. I think it's being anchored to your soul that's making me different. Erasing the hatred and what-not. A lot's becoming clearer. Maybe fading into you won't be so bad.**

"I'll get you back Luna. Just you wait."

"I accept your challenge Ginerva. Now come, we have numbers to watch float pointlessly in the air."

The group smiled, all tension forgotten, and made their way from the tent.

It was that day, that Harry met Luna, that day would be the turning point for many things to come. His connections to international Wizardry had been forged, by saving the life of a prominent French witch. By showing the world, Harry Potter was not someone to be messed with.

That day, would be the first of many, to change his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of a leap, but I _did _warn all of you. No, I'm not covering the ball…in detail. I might go into it in retrospect but not heavily. Honestly, in canon, all that happened at the ball was Ron putting his foot into it, learning that Olympie was a half-giantess, and that Snape and Karakoff both had Dark Marks. Nothing useful, and all things that can be easily covered either in other ways, or added as side information.

Though…I will agree…it would be interesting if something were to happen at _A_ ball…

You're all going to see different sides of Harry in this story, including ruthless Harry. It will be explained more, later, but being able to see Death…it obviously changed him. No, this won't be a Dark! Harry story. Well…not like, DARK Dark. He'll be up to some underhanded things…and some people _may _die at his hands without him batting an eyelash, but he'll still for the most part be the guy we all love and hate for being a doormat.

And that's something he _isn't _in this story. A bloody Doormat.

**So**, I check my inbox a few hours ago, and I find I have sixteen unread messages. I look…and almost all of them were review alerts, story alerts, or favorite story alerts. And while looking through them, **more **showed up.

I have but one thing to say to you all: You're all crazy, and I love you for it.

Frog1: moar ish nao!

xdiamondsxarexshinyx: probably because nobody bothered to think of the connection. And I don't mean just JKR, I mean even story-wise, since it's a "Dark" ability, and canon Harry forgets he can think for himself more often than not, he pushed it away until he NEEDS it. Plus, there's no definite that it would have worked…

raged-lightning: …I…uhh…wow. That was quite impassioned there. I'm flattered, I really am. Definitely not what I was expecting to see in the slightest. Really though, I know for a fact I'm not all that good, there's TONS of people who write better than I do…but…at the same time, they don't write like _me_. So what does it matter, ne? I only hope I don't tarnish this painting before it has been completed.

Wonderbee31: can't promise too much on the ball part. But a much more loyal, less naggy, and less asshattish Hermione I CAN and **WILL **promise. Especially since as you'll soon see, Harry, Luna, and a certain redhead will all have their own skills…she can't very well be left out now can she? Now…should I make her an Umbra or a Jedi…still don't know…ehh, whatever I pick, I can make it work. I've got ideas for both paths…cause both at once would be beyond overpowered…oh, and you'll see more Myrtle too. She _was _technically the catalyst for all this…


	4. Amaterasu

"...is there something you want, Malfoy?" The Blonde teen simply stood staring at Harry. The entire Hall was silent, waiting with bated breath.

"..." At first, he said nothing. Just looked. Really looked. This was the boy who slew a basilisk, took down the Dark Lord three times thus far, communed with and freed a Dragon, _without a scratch_, AND Revealed a weakness in an ancient and powerful spell. And on top of that, he could kill _anyone _at _any time_ in the blink of an eye, without needing any form of magic to do so.

Draco Malfoy stared at Harry Potter, and made his choice.

"You should have been in Hufflepuff."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a fool.

He'd come to that conclusion himself. Actually he'd realized that over the summer, but was too torn by the revelation to act upon it. It was caused by him stumbling upon one of his Grandfather's Journals. The information in it was rather boring, he would admit, that he didn't pay too much attention, but there was something else. Something that had been haunting the back of his mind since he was a child, but was too enthralled by the family name to think about properly.

"A Malfoy Bows to No One."

He remembered that Creed. It was spoken to him when he was a greater youth than now. It didn't make any sense then. And it never did, for years, especially when you compounded the knowledge that his father was a firm, if silent, supporter of Voldemort.

But then he realized…his father had bowed before Voldemort. His child mind reasoned that it must be because the Creed had changed. So he didn't question it…but the fact remained…it was odd.

But he'd realized, as the new school year approached…the Creed never changed. The Family Motto was always the Family Motto, unless spoken otherwise. Nothing had changed. His father, the one who had always instructed him to uphold the glorious name of the Malfoy's, had broken the Creed.

Like any sensible person, who cared for his family, he ignored it. He pushed it away. But it kept nagging at him all year. Being at Hogwarts supplied a sense of normalcy for the Malfoy Heir. The ability to push away the feeling that things were _wrong, _was greater there. Until Potter decided not to rise to his bait. Even Malfoy thought the badges were foolish, but he'd always been spurned on by the intense rivalry between him and the last Potter. It was a game, and it was a game he could always win, for his goal was simply to piss Potter off.

But that changed. Nobody noticed it, but that evening, Malfoy dived into himself, the way many of the Ancient Family's children are taught, and searched.

He'd come to realize, he hadn't been acting like a Slytherin at all, let alone a Malfoy. In fact he'd been acting like a bloody WEASELY! He too, was close to breaking the Creed…and that was something he _didn't _want.

And then, Potter cleared the first task.

It didn't add up. Yes, Potter was a Parseltongue, so speaking to the dragon wasn't that hard to believe. But then he pulled out a simple knife, and _cut _the chains binding the dragon. Chains that no doubt had a multitude of unbreakable spells on them. If the dragon had wrenched free, that would make sense. But cutting the chains with a **knife **of all things?

It began to occur to him, something was different.

But it wasn't until after the Second Task did everything fall into place. People had always wondered, how is it that Potter had been able to succeed, where others failed?

Because he did it for his friends.

The Second Task was an eye opener for the young Malfoy. Harry Potter was willing to risk Life and Limb for anyone he considered a friend. Not only that, but he would even do it for a total stranger. Not only _that_, but he became positively _dangerous _when you threatened the life of one of his friends, let alone multiples.

Malfoy was a fool. But he wasn't stupid. He knew what it was that Harry was capable of, the second that knife reduced that podium to splinters.

Harry, could see Death.

An ancient power even his father admitted he would KILL to have. The ability to interact with Death itself. And it was wielded by Harry Potter. Draco then realized exactly who it was he was antagonizing. And for what purpose? Because his Father told him to? Why should he answer to a man that broke his own Family's Creed? Even his _mother _was more of a Malfoy than his father was. And she simply married _into _the family.

And if he was wrong about that…

Draco had watched for a few days. Watching how Harry interacted with people. He wasn't as close with the Weasel as he used to be, their relationship seemed a bit strained. Granger and now Lovegood would hang off of his arm once in a while, but it wasn't…idiotic. It was as if they shared something with him that few others did. And the Weaselette wasn't acting the way she used to either.

Harry Potter had friends. And they were his strength. Some would say they were his weakness as well…but Draco had come to understand otherwise. You could use them as weapons against him. But that would only cement you to an early grave. No…Draco was finished following orders. He would uphold the family Creed, and bring dignity back to the Malfoy name.

Even if that meant he had to shut away his bred instincts to dislike and not tolerate Mudbloo-…_muggle-borns_.

_Hmm…I'm going to slip up at this rate. I wonder if Granger came up with a better term for her kind yet._

* * *

Ron was incensed. He shot out of his seat, wand in hand, ready to hex the everloving crap out of Malfoy, when Harry spoke.

"Funny that…" He looked at the Malfoy heir. His Sight wasn't omniscient. He couldn't read minds with it, he couldn't judge emotions, or heart rate, or blood pressure, or anything like that. But he was a decent judge of character. Especially now that he'd opened his mind to the Void. Something changed in Malfoy. Something that was flickering at the edges of his vision.

"Seeing as the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Ron froze.

Harry'd never told him that.

The rest of the school silently gaped. Malfoy scoffed.

"You're too loyal for that, Potter. Too relaxed."

"Maybe. Maybe being there from the start would have turned me into something different."

Again, he scoffed. "Bull. You're too hard-headed to change unless you want to."

"Speaking from experience?"

The blonde smirked. "Maybe." He turned away, but left one last comment. "I don't like you Potter. But I don't hate you either. I'm done playing by the wrong rules. It's high time someone fixed things." He turned and gave a…the smirk he gave wasn't arrogant, but it promised…something.

"Don't let me down Potter. They say it's best to bet on the one who has nothing to lose. Best not to leave your friends behind, right?"

Harry nodded, understanding. "Tell your father I said hello." Malfoy frowned slightly. "I'm hoping I won't have to."

There. He said it. In front of everyone in the school. Draco had made his choice. Lucius Malfoy had ruined the Malfoy name by taking a mark that signified his place as a lesser being than someone else. Draco had decided to wash his hands of it.

Harry caught the gist of the exchange. Draco had come to realize something involving Harry. He made a reference to Harry's friends, possibly meaning that they were at risk. But of course they were, but he made sure they knew that, and if they stood by him regardless…well, it was their lives. He'd protect them as best he could, but ultimately their choice to live or die was up to them.

_Hoping he won't have to…that means something changed in the family. Huh…I wonder…_

* * *

Later that night, Harry was re-playing the memory for Dumbledore in his office. The device was a pensive, a curious little bowl filled with silvery-grayish liquid. Even Dumbledore was puzzled as to the sudden shift in the Malfoy heir, though his last line was clear as day.

While he didn't actively want his father dead, Draco had basically gave the go-ahead to do with the elder what they wished.

"This is most troubling Mr. Potter…what could have caused such a sudden turn around?" While an advocate for second chances, seeing Harry so…different…made him wonder if perhaps he was causing the boy to go down the same road Tom did.

"Ginny says he was looking at us kinda funny for the past week. Not glaring like usual, just…studying. If it weren't for this…feeling…I get, I'd say he was up to something. But that exchange in the Great Hall…I think he's finally put all that stupidity behind him. But the question remains…why?"

"Why indeed. I thank you for sharing this memory with me, Mr. Potter. Why not return to your friends for the evening? A little bird has told me you'll need the rest."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Harry nodded and bid goodnight to the headmaster.

* * *

"**AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK OF THIS TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT!"**

Harry ignored Bagman's loud voice. He, with the other champions stood at the entrance to the maze. The Quidditch pitch had been turned into a giant hedge maze for the final round, no doubt supplied with unknown traps and evilities within. The thought made Harry tremble with excitement. He had come to realize that he'd become somewhat of a thrill seeker as of late. While he wouldn't throw himself into a dangerous situation for the hell of it, the tournament had shown him that even dancing at the edge of death could be interesting.

The whistle blew, and Harry gave the others a brief nod, before racing in. His display at the end of the second task had put him literally one point ahead of Cedric. Whispering a spell, his wand tracked onto the faint magical signature of the Cup, and directed his path. He heard another whistle, and knew that now, time was limited. Cedric had entered the game.

_It's like multiplayer Doom or something. I can practically see the words in my head: Cedric has entered the game._

After running into two dead ends, Harry turned around and decided to backtrack, to make a left where he made a right before. As he made his left, another whistle.

_Krum has entered the game._

A slight jet of fire drew his attention from the final whistle.

_Fleur has entered the game._

_Alright, room's full. And now I've got a bleeding Skrewt in front of me. Wonderful._

A flick of his wand, and a yelled incantation later, "BANG!" The Blast-Ended Skrewt was blown clear off its feet. "Stay!" A series of thick metal chains shot from the tip of his wand, wrapping themselves around the Skrewt and holding it in place, stuck on its back. He slipped past as its end exploded, sending waves of flame where Harry once stood.

_Ugh…remind me to smack Hagrid upside the head for making those things._

* * *

Hermione was wringing her hands nervously. The other Weasleys were in the seats around her, with Luna just in front. "Oh…I hope he's alright…"

"Oh dear Hermione. Why-

"So-

"_Serious?"_ She snapped her head around to face the twins.

"First off, that joke has been way over used. Second, I'm worried for a reason, y'know, the fact that my best friend happens to be in a maze filled with _god _knows what? Something that despite his considerable skills and track record for getting out of situations made of pure _bollocks, _just **might** have something that can beat him?"

"Our dear Hermione just cursed my brother."

"Indeed she did."

"Should we celebrate?"

"Perhaps later. She's looking rather cross right now."

"Too true, would put a right damper on things that would."

"_**She also doesn't much care for people talking about her like she wasn't HERE!"**_

"I do think we've irked her brother."

"That we have."

"Should we shut up now?"

"Let's."

Luna raised a hand and placed it on Hermione's leg. "Relax Hermione. He's fine. He's our Harry. He can handle anything."

The brunette sighed. "I know…and I want to have faith…it's just so hard not worrying…"

* * *

Not long after Luna had comforted Hermione, Harry had run smack into a Dementor. However rather than cold fear, he felt white anger course through him. Flicking his left wrist, whipping the knife out, he blinked and made one move, stabbing it in the lower stomach. The Dementor gave a wispy gasping sound, before it seemed to flicker into a near solid shadow, before bursting apart.

_Wait…that wasn't a Dementor at all. That was a __**boggart.**__ Huh…I guess it uses something other than mental contact to tell someone's worst fear. I'll have to look into that at some point._

It was then, he heard a scream. _That's Fleur's voice! Hell she spent enough time thanking me after saving her sister…_

For a moment, he paused. He wanted to get the cup, and end this stupid game…but at the same time he couldn't just let her go. _Damn my morals!_

He whirled around. "Point me! Fleur Delacour!" The wand spun around in his hand, then pointed at the hedge to his left. Slipping his wand back in his second holster on his right arm, he replaced the left knife, and pulled out the right one. In a wave of color, the world became covered in black scribbles.

With a single stroke, the hedge before him was sliced open. He jumped through, ignoring the small cuts the razor sharp thorns opened on him. Another swing, and another hedge was torn open. He barreled his way through three more hedges, before coming to an open path that ended in a small square 'room'. He pushed forward, blurring to the eyes of anyone who would have been watching. As he reached the opening to the square area, he saw Fleur on the ground, stumbling away from Krum. A quick glance at Krum, and Harry saw a deadened look in his eyes.

_Imperius!_

"Avada-

_SHIT! Spell would take too long to form, no choice!_

Fleur would forever see what happened next in her mind, any time she thought about the tournament. To her, a black blur appeared from behind her, jumping over her body. The second it touched ground, Krum had begun the second half of the incantation, when the blur seemed to flicker in front of him, before a quick silver flash appeared, cleaving through the air no less than three times. The blur then seemed to solidify, as it twirled on its foot. A familiar voice: "Away!" And suddenly Krum was blown backwards by an extremely powerful banishing charm.

The arm holding his wand, however, did not go with him. It dropped to the ground, segmented twice, blood pooling everywhere. Krum was knocked out from the sheer impact of the Banisher, the force cracking a couple ribs as well.

Fleur looked to her savior, one Harry Potter. "Are you alright?"

"W-what?"

"Are you alright Fleur?"

"Y-yes. I…he…"

"Imperius. I got a quick look at his eyes. They tend to look…dead."

"He was…going to kill me…non?"

"Yeah…or rather, whoever was controlling him was."

She reached for her wand…and fired off red sparks.

"I am done wit zis…folly…of a game. Go 'Arry Potter. Go and win."

He gave her a quick smile. "Sure thing. If he starts getting up, stun him."

She nodded. "Go!"

He flicked out his knife again and sliced open another hedge, jumping through. She watched in shock, before it settled and she shook her head. _That is the boy who saved not only the life of Gabrielle…but mine as well. Do not lose here, Harry Potter._

* * *

After running into Cedric and warning him of possible multiple Skrewts, dealing with an odd cloud of…something…that inverted his controls, so to speak, he came upon one of the most incredible creatures he could ever fathom seeing.

_A Sphinx…holy hell._

"Welcome, Man-child. You have a choice. I offer you a riddle, and you answer, or you can walk away and choose another path."

"What comes if I answer your riddle?"

"Answer it correctly, and I let you pass. Answer it incorrectly, and I attack. Choose not to answer, and you may leave to follow another path. However if you return, you will not get the chance to leave again."

_Well…if all else fails I could hack through the bushes again. God that's starting to sting though…I should have picked up a healing spell or two…alright that's it. After this tournament I'm looking up healing charms._

"Let's hear it then."

"**I am one without beginning nor end. Forever I flow forward, though many seek to reverse me. I twist and turn, ever moving, ever branching, but never stopping. All feel my presence and many seek to fight against it. I am the ender of worlds, the beginning of life, and the one thing that not even the Gods can control with ease. What am I?"**

Without thinking, he responded.

* * *

"…" The Weasely's, Luna, and even Draco Malfoy who had silently slipped over to see what the hell it was that they were staring at, sat in silence.

"…did he really just say that?" Draco blurted out, surprising the others of his presence.

Luna smiled. "I believe he did."

"Well. He's done."

* * *

A tense moment passed as Man and Creature beheld one another. Suddenly…she snorted. That snort grew into laughter. Harry blinked rapidly. Was he going to get attacked or what?

"That…is the funniest thing I've heard all my existence." She stood up, and Harry tensed. She padded to the side, showing the narrow length of path he was to travel.

"You may pass, Child."

"I…was right?" For a split second, he swore he heard a loud "**WHAT?"** from somewhere.

"Many do not take into account that we Sphinx, much like Dragons, guard our locations carefully. We are not unlike the Fox, who will use trickery and illusion to subdue or confuse predators. Not even my brethren could see through that trap, and yet you could. How, I wonder?"

"It's a really simple trick. Little kids do it all the time. For example, they'll say a word, then tell someone to spell it or get smacked in the head. The person will spell the word, and then get hit. It's simple, but most people don't look at simple."

"Far too true. You may proceed child." Harry nodded and made past.

"Oh, and Harry."

He froze. He'd never said his name.

"Trust your eyes. They shant lead you wrong."

He nodded again, uncertain but continued anyway. _Trust my eyes? Even that dragon knew what I held…well…she did say not even her own kind could see through that trick…_

The world became covered in lines again.

_I've no reason not to listen to her._

* * *

After a harrowing encounter with a giant spider, one that was overcome swiftly by Harry slicing off its pincers and Cedric knocking it on its back, where Harry Ended it, the two of them stood near the Tri-Wizard cup. The two were going back and forth, saying the other should take it. Eventually, Cedric came to the conclusion, if they both took it, it was still a Hogwarts victory.

"Isn't there a rule against that?"

"Screw the rules."

Harry smiled…but that smile faded when his sight showed Cedric's body starting to crack more and more…just like Ron and Gabrielle did. Understanding that if he were to take the cup as well, something _horrible _would happen to Cedric, Harry made his mind up. As the two reached for the cup, Harry gripped his wand.

"Cedric."

The elder boy paused in confusion. Harry wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not sorry."

And Cedric was engulfed with red light.

Harry sighed, lowering his wand. "Alright you. Let's see what impending doom I have to deal with _this _time." He touched the cup, and was whisked away. Minutes later, Dumbledore and some Ministry officials ran up to where Cedric lay. Dumbledore woke the boy, who had only one question on his mind.

"What-Where's Potter?"

"I don't know Mr. Diggory. Apparently he stunned you, and disappeared."

Cedric looked at the old man incredulously, before the words rang in his head.

"_You should have been in Hufflepuff."_

"_Funny, the hat wanted me in Slytherin."_

"_You wouldn't make it there. You're too loyal. You put yourself out for others too much."_

"_Cedric."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_**I'm not sorry."**_

"…he knew."

The small group looked at him. "He knew…somehow…at the last second, he knew that something was wrong."

"Well how do you know that, boy?" One of the officials blustered out.

"He said 'I'm not sorry.' Before he stunned me. He practically out and said that he refused to apologize for seeming underhanded, because it would keep me safe…damn…"

* * *

_PAIN! Sweet merciful crap-shit that hurts! Fuck, fuck, a thousand times FUCK!_

When the portkey dropped Harry at its destination, the first thing Harry felt was an unimaginable pain in his skull. The resonance reaction caused by being in close proximity to Voldemort crippled the young champion, leaving him vulnerable to be caught, and bound.

The ritual began, one that Harry would have part in.

"B-bone of the father, unknowingly taken, you will revive your son."

_Ok…ok think Potter. Obviously this is gonna bring back Voldie. I can barely friggin move, can't cast anything, can't reach a knife…well I'm right screwed aren't I?_

"B-blood of the enemy…f-forcibly taken…you will bring back your foe."

_Wait…'forcibly taken'? …shit I may be screwing myself over but…_

"G-go ahead." Wormtail paused.

"Take my blood. Not like I can stop you. I freely give you access to my blood."

Wormtail, being the idiot he was, continued anyway, not realizing the difference those words created.

_And into the big-ol' steaming caldron it goes. Hooo boy I hope I didn't just sod myself for that._

"F-flesh o-of the s-servant…w-willingly g-given…you will re-vi-i-ive your m-master."

…_Oh eww. Cut off his own bloody hand? Geez, that's goin…no…really if it meant someone _**I **_cared about would live I'd probably chop off my own willie. Though I'd make sure they knew they owed me for the rest of their life for that._

A rumbling echoed through the graveyard. Harry could almost _see _the magic going into the ritual. The caldron bubbled and frothed, before it seemed to rise.

Within moments, a humanoid figure stood.

Voldemort…had returned.

* * *

"Stay back! Do nothing unless I command!"

A brilliant golden dome of light had appeared around the two, wands connected by radiating strands of energy. Their battle was short, with Voldemort casting far more powerful spells than even he had intended. Apparently, Harry's willingness to give his own blood strengthened the now revived dark lord, something Harry had been furiously cursing himself for doing, during the entire fight.

Not knowing what the strange effect was, other than making it impossible for either to cast any spells, Harry held on to his rapidly vibrating wand as tightly as possible. However, while Voldemort's mind was taken over by shock and slight fear, Harry's was racing.

_Alright…random light connecting our wands, unknown sphere of the same light around us. Bead in the center going back and forth…Death Eaters around…_

_Damn, I'm fucked…unless…_

_Even if it was only one way, with the amount of magic in this connection right now, the remnant energy around the cup should be enough…I can only hope the dome only keeps energy out, and not physical objects…_

Voldemort watched as Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He had no idea what the boy was planning, but he was certain it was pointless. Escape or battle, Harry Potter would fall.

And then something moved in the corner of his vision.

A small, roundish, golden object.

…_WHAT?_

Harry had called over the Tri-wizard cup.

Voldemort yanked on his wand, trying to break the connection…but was too late. The portkey slammed into the strand of light between their wands, harmlessly passing through the golden dome in the process. The strand seemed to bend, as the cup was engulfed in the golden energy. Both of them felt their wands buckle, as the two were suddenly pulled toward the cup, as a massive distortion in space ripped open, pulling them through, before shutting with a loud **BOOM.**

* * *

People were flipping out. Luna's eyes had suddenly turned from their usual grey, to a very bright blue, with violet rings around the outer edge of her irises. She was staring with fierce intensity at Dumbledore, who looked rather nervous under the girl's glare. The Weasleys, Hermione and even Draco were behind her, as they all looked to Dumbledore who honestly had no idea what was going on. He was just as upset as they were though, while not showing it. The minister as well was beginning to sweat. Everything was falling apart starting from the moment Harry Potter was chosen as champion.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling shook the field. Everyone turned to the hedge maze, where an odd, wavy distortion surrounded the center. The distortion turned into a blinding golden light, before a small explosion of magical energy occurred, which reduced the nearby hedges to ash.

When the light faded, two figures could be made out. One was Harry Potter, looking shaky, and tired.

The other…

"POTTER! What did you do?"

"Gave myself…the home field advantage…Voldemort."

The world froze on those words. Cornelius Fudge began backing away, silently mouthing negatives. Eyes widened in fear and shock all around.

"There's no advantage to anyone who's DEAD!"

Voldemort drew himself to full height, and raised his wand.

_Shit…I'm tired from that. I…I can't…_

_But…if I fall here…he'll…he might…_

_I can't…I don't want them…to die for my failure._

…_I can't fail. I __**won't**__ fail._

Faster than even Dumbledore could react, Sirius had transformed from his dog form, to himself. Damning the consequences, he whipped out his wand and raced for Harry. Fudge saw this and cried out in shock.

"S-Sirius Black?"

"**BOMBARDIA!"**

Before his small group of Aurors could even draw their wands, Sirius had fired off a blasting hex with immense force. The force actually blew him backward, as the glittering light rapidly shot right towards Harry, apparently solidifying everyone's thought of Sirius Black being in league with Voldemort…until Harry appeared to casually step to the side, letting it pass by him harmlessly, slamming into a hastily created shield from Voldemort's wand.

The force behind the spell, charged with fear and rage, washed over the self-appointed Dark Lord, blowing _him _back a bit, before a second, unheard spell shattered his defenses.

It was the second spell, launched _clearly _at Voldemort, that placed the seed of doubt into people's hearts. When Sirius got to his feet, and fired a third, and a fourth, and a fifth spell, echoed by Dumbledore, it became clear that Sirius _wasn't _attacking Harry…but rather Voldemort.

Another shield blocked most of their assault…but that was all that was needed to be done.

_Dumbledore would talk too much. Sirius…would just die._

_I have to do this. I have to wear him out…_

_If I can't win, Dumbledore will at least finish him._

_I need more power. Even if only for a bit…_

_For my friends…_

Voldemort raised his wand.

_For my…__**family**__…_

Tapping his newfound power, a massive shockwave slammed into everyone present, knocking all combatants off their feet, save for Harry and himself.

_For…myself._

Using the momentary lapse in assault, Voldemort incanted and fired off a Killing Curse, at Harry's standing form.

_**Help.**_

The spell streaked through the air…

And slammed into a knife, held out by Harry Potter.

Harry recalled the passage in the book he read, the night before the third task:

_**You who have read this far. You have proven yourself worthy. I, Zero Shinzaki, give you the right to access my deepest secret. It is essentially a magical battery of immense proportions. After reading this, a sort of 'probe' will be launched from it, to lock onto your magical signature. However, it is you, who must connect to the Tower.**_

_**When the time comes…you will know how.**_

Silence.

Voldemort, Dumbledore, Sirius…everyone. They stared in abject shock, as the Killing Curse was blocked before their very eyes. Not by summoning or transfiguring an object of enough solidification to defend. Not by using another body to absorb the hit.

But by a fourteen year old boy, stabbing it with a knife, just before it hit him.

In that silence. Harry spoke.

"**Was yea erra chs hymmnos mea."**_ I will be eternally happy to turn into a song._

"**Sarla ruinie sos guard." **_A song of destruction, for the sake of protection._

"**Sarla morto sos manaf." **_A song of death, for the sake of life._

"**Was yea ra chs pauwel, sos infel." **_I will be glad to turn into power, for the sake of love._

* * *

**Tower Access Request Detected…**

**Analyzing…**

**Analysis complete.**

**Opening Immaterial Boundary Connection…**

**Connection established.**

**Magical Circuit Signature acquired.**

**Welcome: Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry arced his back and let loose a yell of agony. Within his mind, the last piece fell into place, and the silent fragment of Voldemort that had been dislodged by the many life threatening events, and his acceptance of the concept of Death, something Voldemort himself could not achieve, dissolved in the wave of pure magic that rushed through Harry's body.

Beneath him formed a glowing silver glyph of power: three circles arranged together in a triangle formation, linked by a single solid line between them. Within the three circles, two smaller circles consisting of a series of indecipherable markings spun. The glyph itself spun in a clockwise motion, with the inner circles of the tips of the triangle spinning in a counter clockwise motion, while the second layer of letters spun in the same clockwise direction as the glyph itself.

Within the triangle itself, was another circle of markings, only within this one was a glowing green lightning bolt.

A massive wave of power washed over the entire school, as parents, faculty, students and observers alike felt the very energy being accessed by this young teen.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. The lines that were on Harry's body…they were vanishing. Points were slowly disappearing…it was as if he were becoming immortal.

Nobody understood the strange chant he said, but whatever it was, seemed to have a profound effect. They watched as his body slumped forward, the glyph fading from view. However their vision was distorted by an unusual shimmer around him. A hazy field, almost like one created from the sun's rays, surrounded Harry's body.

Voldemort stared at the boy before him, surprised by the amount of power he felt coming off of the child. He'd never heard of any language the boy had spoken, and he'd researched many culture's magic.

Suddenly, Harry tensed. Voldemort tensed as well, seeing his rival's sudden shifting in posture. Suddenly Voldemort's body stepped to the side. In the blink of an eye, Harry had drawn and thrown a knife at the reborn man. As Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise at the near blow, he suddenly flung his wand up, blocking a multitude of random rays of colored light from Harry.

Harry himself had become a neigh invisible blur. His wand was flicking around like crazy, pulses of light flickering out of it faster than the eye could track. He ran towards his opponent, firing away with reckless abandon, flinging every spell he knew. From cleaning to blasting, coloring to cutting, sewing to severing, he fired.

_**Every spell you use is still a blast of energy.**_

It was this notion that fueled Harry's attacks. His spells, empowered by the open connection between him and the unknown entity known only as The Tower, were fired at the same level as if he'd been verbalizing them. His wand was a never stopping source of movement, a veritable rainbow of energy streaming from his location at incalculable speeds.

Voldemort, for his part, was blocking or deflecting nearly every one of them, but while his arrogance lead him to believe this was favorable to him…someone else…had realized what was really going on.

**Holy crap…Harry's got him right where he wants him! **_What the hell do you mean by that? The Not-You is blocking everything sent his way! _**Exactly! Don't you see? With Voldemort on the defensive, he can't attack, and if he can't attack, Harry is safe!**

Ginny stared at the 'battle' in a new light. It was this new information that made things clearer.

_I can't…see any lines on him. They're so faint. Dammit, I must have given him more power with that…he's literally immortal…but…I have to try, I have to keep going!_

With that thought, Harry's onslaught ended for a brief moment, which was all Voldemort needed to fire off three killing curses in a row. However, like before they were stopped…but this time, they saw Harry flick his arm out, multiple times, before the deadly rays of green seemed to segment like a diced onion, before dissipating into harmless sparkles. Surprised by the sudden ineffectiveness of the once invincible spell, Voldemort could do nothing as Harry suddenly seemed to vanish from sight.

"Did he just apparate?" A spectator screamed out.

But no…it wasn't the strange teleportation method known as Apparation that Harry had performed.

Luna blinked, gasping. "That wasn't…that was…speed. Pure speed!"

Voldemort's head suddenly shot back, teeth clattering. As everyone gasped in surprise, Harry materialized into view, his right heel slammed into Voldemort's chin. The force of the blow created by the speed of the impact lifted the rebirthed lord into the air, where Harry vanished again, before Voldie was sent flying back by a fist to his stomach. As his body was projected towards the ground, at an angle, Harry's wand flicked out and another array of spells shot towards the Dark Lord with almost reckless abandon.

These, however, were darker, more destructive spells, as indicated by their denser fields. Voldemort's body was pelted with stinging, stabbing, cutting, bone-breaking, shattering and blasting hexes, mere seconds after his body slammed into the ground, the multiple impacts kicking up a wall of dust around him.

For a moment, it looked like Harry had won, but that wall was blown away by a massive concussive blast from Voldemort's wand, shaped into his own blasting hex.

Which was then sliced in twain by one of Harry's knives. Enraged, Voldemort pointed his wand at Sirius, and Summoned him.

However, Harry, eyes Open, saw a thin strand of energy lashing out from Voldemort's wand at an almost untraceable speed. He flicked his left leg, kicking out a knife, before Banishing it at the line, flicking his wand around as if tossing a rope, and then grasping hold of the knife with the silent, unknown spell, and swinging it down. Mere seconds before the command link was completed, Harry's Sight cleaved through the invisible line, stopping the summoning spell from taking effect.

_Dammit…I'm out of time! I have to finish this!_

Knowing that his magical channels were now on the verge of risking rupture from the sudden influx of infinite power running through him, Harry used the _immense _surprise generated by his last action, to once again use his newfound speed to dash up to Voldemort. Voldemort could only blink as Harry seemed to just appear before him, soundlessly. The elder mage could do nothing, body and mind still paralyzed with shock at the unimaginable power within this _child_, as Harry's wand seemed to spiral around, before the young teen jabbed it at the dark lord and said the word that would end this battle.

"**AMATERASU!"**

Yelled at the top of his lungs, with every ounce of magical strength he could put into the spell, Harry launched a **MASSIVE **ball of black fire, point blank, at Voldemort. The spell slammed into Voldemort, launching the now screaming dark lord backwards, black flames flicking from his body. The dark lord landed, rolling around, howling in agony.

He tried everything. Flame freezing charms, dousing charms, the water spout, even glacial and permafrosting spells did nothing. He knew not what manner of power this flame was, but it was burning not just his body, but his very magical channels as well. Voldemort could do little as his throat formed howls of rage and pain, while he flailed around like a helpless babe.

Finally his hand rested on a small rock, and with that, he grasped his burning wand, focused just enough to cast the portkey spell, and vanished with a loud pop, due to the oxygen being absorbed by the flames on his body.

Harry dropped to his knees, as his audience realized what just happened. A massive roar of awe washed over the field, as Luna and those close to him ran to his side. Harry looked at his left hand, watching the timer visible only to him, engraved upon his palm, stop at 00:01. The timer faded from view, and he let out a sigh of relief. He'd managed to close the connection before he ran out of time…he was lucky.

Sirius made it to Harry's side, just as the youth stood up. He wobbled slightly, and smiled at his godfather. "You…should be…free…now…" With that, he fell into Sirius' arms, unconscious from the mental and physical strain.

* * *

**A/N: **Another jump. But this one adds in a couple more plot elements. Now, to clarify, the Tower, as will be explained next chapter, is a sort of **Official **"Last Ditch Effort" thing. In Touhou terms, think of it as a Last Word. A final shot at wiping out your opponent when all your other efforts were in vain.

As such, Harry won't likely be using it at all again. It's only there in case he needs it. You'll all understand more about it next chapter, it's my standard "explain what the hell just happened" chapter…it's also filled with pure batshit. So yes, if you like random humor, and seeing…_someone _(not saying who) be turned into a gibbering man-ape…well, that comes first.

Also, this _someone _will be "tortured" throughout the fic. Though they _will _have a purpose other than comic relief. I'm sure some of you have already figured out who it is.

I love that last spell.

Ok, internet cookies to whoever can tell me the answer to the riddle! you've all been given the riddle, and you've been given hints to what it could be. Remember, i'm a tricky bastard, so keep your mind outside of the box!

snape504: There will be more Myrtle coming soon. She actually ends up delivering cold frosty justice to someone in a very hilarious way…

D&SMaster: Animazement? Huh, never heard of it. But that would explain why you've been out of the loop for a while. Glad you like this one too. I've had it in my head for quite some time.

Lynn: I live with you. You know my answers.

raged-lightning: yeah, definitely left field, but it was pretty awesome. Access to the Tower is _technically _bestowed upon him, but at the same time, to have the book appear to him, and unlock as many of its secrets as it has, requires a _very _specific mindset. This Harry _earns_ his power.

FF-loverHP1: Harry's got traits of all the houses honestly. This story is just another example of my beliefs really; change one small thing, add something or take something away, and see how it changes an entire world.

Blah: not sure exactly what old theme you're talking about, outside of maybe the standard "outside force adds something to the HP world and watch what happens". I wish I saw more people using the MEoDP, it's a really intricate and interesting skill…

Wonderbee31: I've got…two more chapters pre-written. And I'm currently writing the sixth. I'll put this as a warning to all though, I don't have too much of a plot thought up beyond the sixth chapter, though I promise, you'll see Umbridge get shut up quite quickly. Depending on which route I take, either the Death Eaters as a whole, will get an upgrade, or just a few. Voldy's not out just yet. Right now, Harry's still getting used to being connected to the Void, and…well it'll be explained later. But he's going to appear as how you say, kind of a dick, at times in the next couple chapters. As you saw last chapter, he's still got a bit of depression in him, and it's not from Sirius having been killed. When the fifth chapter comes around, you'll see what I mean.

Batshit random humor, explanations, and more next time!


	5. RIDDLE ME THIS!

**Shit well it all makes sense now. **_What? _**I know what I, he…Voldemort, did. **_Well then tell me! _**I don't think they'll believe it from you. Maybe I should-**

"I just wish there was some way to tell how he survived. All our-

There was a small bang. Ginny had dropped to her knees.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!"

Everyone stared at her as she seemed to yell at…someone. "Would you warn a bloke before you go pushing him in the bloody pilot seat?"

"…Ginny?"

_Well you're the one who said it'd sound better from you. _"Well yeah but it didn't mean just shove me right into the friggin front!" _Why are you on the floor anyway? _"What the- why do you _THINK _I'm on the floor woman? I can't bloody well _stand _at the moment, seeing as someone basically put me in control of their body without any prior warning!"

_That matters?_ "OF course it matters you bleeding idiot! It's been two friggin years since I was in control of your body! I mean you've got a pair of bleeding weights attached to your bloody chest now! It takes a bit to get used to being able to stand you know, let alone bloody walk!"

_It didn't seem to matter before…_

Everyone was staring at Ginny, wary, confused.

"Ginny!"

"No shit Sherlock! I'd been possessing you for a little over a year **then!** Of course I'd been adjusted to how to do things! Jeezus woman it's like pushing a bloody ten year old in the front of a car, and telling him to drive! The only instruction I've GOT basically is 'push pedal with foot to maximum down!'"

Ginny snorted in her mind. "I mean come on! Use your sodding head for a minute! You can't just go from primary consciousness to some secondary foreign presence in control of your body without expecting a bit of feedback!"

She started laughing. "What the FRIG is so bloody funny? I could have cracked your head open! What then? Well for starters your hair'd be a shitload redder that's for sure! And then you'd have everyone crowding around your crumpled body going 'ew nuu what happened Ginny? Why'd you suddenly fall like that Ginny? How'd you suddenly not be able to stand on your own two bloody legs Ginny?'" Here, Ginny's voice became higher pitched, obviously mocking everyone in the room.

And with that, Ginny roared with laughter.

"Would you bloody shut it, ye damn hyena? What the hell is so funny about that? Here you are, standing like a normal person, and then ker-plack you're suddenly on your knees, with someone _else _in control, who can't bloody well stand because he's gotta figure out _HOW_!"

She just laughed louder.

"Great. Bloody great. Are you broken? Did I friggin break you now? Have you suddenly found this so bloody hilarious that you're just gonna keep laughing? Sure, waste our time. I've only got all your BLOODY LIFE!"

Still laughing.

"FUCK! That's it. One of these days brat. One of these days, I'm gonna take over, I'm gonna write a friggin book called 'Things **NOT **to do when you're trying to be an Immortal Dark Lord' and the FIRST thing on there, it'll be in the sodding prologue: Pre-Lesson, If you're going to leave fragments of your spirit around and possess people, **STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM TEENAGE GIRLS!** They're BLOODY INSANE!"

Laughing even louder. If she was in her body, her body would be smacking the floor, howling.

"And she's still going. You're LUCKY you don't have to BREATHE in there! Bloody HELL! Am I going to have to be sodding Sonic the Hedgehog here? Do I have to start tapping my foot and glaring at my invisible watch? Am I going to have to start randomly pointing at the right side of the bloody room now?"

She tried to talk. _You…you're…hahahahaha…you're saying…out loud…_

"No bloody SHITE I'm saying this out loud! See I've got this little problem where **I'm not you.** And see with that little problem comes the fact that EVERYTHING I THINK COMES OUT OF YOUR FACE HOLE!"

She responded by howling again.

"WHAT THE- ok where's a bloody quill. I'm gonna start- seriously what the hell, no see I'm going to make sure its big, twenty-six font, times new roman, Bold, italicized and underlined '_**STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THE MINDS OF TEENAGE GIRLS LEST YOU RISK YOUR SANITY!**_' No, really. Seriously, we don't even NEED Potter for this crap. All he has to do is shove YOU in the head of the me from the past-future…whatever. Nobody would have to lift a finger, he'd off HIMSELF! THERE! DONE! We've solved the Voldemort problem-**WILL YOU SHUT UP?**"

She was still laughing. Not needing to breathe does that.

"Bloody CHRIST my EARS are ringing now! AND I'M NOT EVEN USING THEM TO HEAR YOU! My **GOD **could you BE any more irritating? Am I going to have time to take a sodding nap now? Maybe go empty out your bladder? Get some tea maybe? Make a five month long potion to cure a sore FOOT? Morgana's Bane woman! What the hell do I have to do to get you to STOP BLOODY LAUGHING? Am I a comedian now?

Is there an American waiting just outside the bloody room with a goddamn microphone? Am I suddenly the Joker? Well then where's Batman? Maybe he's got something in that sodding CAVE of his that can shut you up!"

_S-snape…_

"No you sodding bint, Snape can't be Batman! I mean yeah the sod technically lives in a cave, but he's not smart enough. Besides, that'd make Dumbledore his friggin butler."

She laughed again, but slowly, it was weakening.

"Are you done? Can I get on with it now? Maybe you could give me the ability to, I dunno, **get up**? I mean do I have to ask someone to conjure a bloody pillow for you? It's not like I can really **stand **otherwise, considering _someone _hasn't let me properly align my mind with their body so I can, I dunno, **stop kneeling on the floor like an undignified twat!**"

Ginny snorted, but her laughter was finally fading.

"Oh good, I can hear myself think now. The damn constant RINGING in my non-existent ears is finally going away. It only took HALF A BLOODY DECADE."

_H-here. Let me…_

The scowl on her face vanished, replaced by a joyous smile.

"oh, oh man…that was great."

**I'm glad I could fucking entertain you.**

_Don't get snippy Tom, you're going back in a moment. I just figured I'd sit down properly beforehand this time._

**Oh sodding JOY! I get a CHAIR! Thank you Miss Ginny, you've made this humble servant oh so very happy!**

Ginny snorted again, this time out loud.

She stood up, some of the room's occupants backing away, not knowing what was wrong with the girl. She brushed a bit of dirt off her clothes, gently nudged Harry to the side, and sat down next to him, still smiling. Seconds later, the scowl came back.

"Oh joy, I'm out here again. At least I'm not on the damn floor this time. I _still _can't move properly." _Deal with it. Now, start talking._ "Start TALKING? What the bloody hell do you THINK I've been doing all this time woman? Maybe if _someone _wasn't some sort of screwed up human-hyena crossbreed I might have been able to say something of actual **importance **last time!'

_Don't start. Your indignation makes me laugh._

"Honestly! I mean really, I'm the soul fragment of a sixteen year old budding dark lord and I'm reduced to being a freaking comedian for a thirteen year old girl. What the **CRAP?** Seriously if I knew _this _was in my future I'd have gone FUCK the diary and just punched some fools in the face and left the bloody situation at that! But nooo, I have to be all 'REVENGE! POVERTY AND HUMILAITION TO THE LOSER!"

Ginny began laughing again. "OH DON'T YOU FUCKING START WOMAN! I don't care if I have to find some sort of mental pacifier to shut you up, do NOT start that bloody crap again!"

_HAHAHAHA! HAI'll…I'll try! Just, just start- _She was cut off by a snort.

"Seriously…you have problems Ginny. Like, major world ending asshattery problems."

"…Ginny?"

Ginny's head turned to Harry, who was looking at her, oddly. "Sorry Potter. Ginny's currently struggling not to break my friggin mind with her laughing."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Everything fell into place immediately. "Get out of her head Tom."

Ginny gave a smirk. "Well well, you remember." Immediately the adults drew their wands, Molly gasped.

"Unfortunately for you…and now me as well, I'm stuck here. Been in her since she woke up two years ago, I have…" She frowned. "Though she wasn't as friggin nuts then as she was now…" _Entirely your fault._ "How the frig is it MY fault you find the slightest thing I say funny?"

_You don't stop talking, that's how. Something you seem to share with your older self._

"OI! Do **NOT **compare me to that skinless freak of a thing! I LIKED being a handsome devil thank you very much! Bloke can't bloody well get LAID looking like a snake-man-demon…whatever!"

She snorted again. _Got that right._

Tom muttered. "About bloody time we agreed on something…"

Molly yelled. "What did you do to my baby?"

"…I see where you got your volume from, brat." _Yeah. We've got a running bet whether or not she could shriek loud enough to break glass. Without magical amplification._

"Loser's bet kid…anyway, I didn't do a damn thing. Well…past the first thing I did. She's had me by the balls since she realized I wasn't completely out of her head. I don't know if it was a problem with the ritual, or maybe the method that the diary was destroyed, but part of the me Potter faced off against- by the way I STILL can't believe you took down a Basilisk with a fucking _SWORD_. Though I gotta admit that was quite impressive. Where was I, oh yeah, the part of me Potter took out must not have been fully manifested from Ginny's subconscious. Which means I get left in her, but in a state where I get handled by a friggin eleven year old girl's mind, and basically tied down to her.

It boils down to this: I'm an unknown and unwanted presence in her head, her mind and magic are slowly breaking down my mind and magic, and adding it to hers. So pretty soon, probably within a year or so, instead of it being me and her in here, it'll just be her, but with my knowledge, and a shitton more power."

_All the more to keep Harry safe with._ "You're like a friggin stalker, you know that right kid? Harry this, Harry that, my gods just fuck the damn kid and get it over with."

…_your ass is so grass._

Everyone stared at Ginny, wide eyed. "…bollocks. Great, now I've got the promise of painful pain coming. Wonderful." She turned to Harry. "Seriously Potter, keep her around. She's dead set on at the very least keeping your sorry ass alive. And judging by the weight on her chest she's probably gonna become a damn good looking chick to have around."

_I'm pretty sure that was an insult veiled as a compliment._

"Yes. Yes it was."

_Ok good. At least I know how you think now._

"Seriously…gonna write that friggin book before I go…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Allow me to put this all in perspective. You, are Tom Riddle, the young Voldemort, correct?"

"Yep."

"And you're in Ginerva's body…still."

"Well, I mostly left it in the chamber, but the manifestation didn't complete, so a piece of me was still in her, weak enough for her will to overcome and basically assimilate."

"Right, and so she's slowly leeching your memories and power…"

"And then I'll be gone. Or at least, this fragment. It's only up to the point where I made the soul fragment though. Still a lot, but there'll be a lot she doesn't know. Mostly of the future...uhh…me."

"And right now you're in control of her body."

"Technically. She's still got the motor functions basically locked down, but I'm the primary mind at the moment. You've got nothing to worry about. She's had me on lockdown since day one. I'm actually still surprised she pushed me forward."

_I told you, it makes more sense if YOU say it. Goes faster._

"Faster my pasty white ass! You wasted damn near twenty minutes laughing your ass off!"

_Twenty minutes well spent._

"I **will **write that book. Either that or I'm gonna make sure to leave one hell of a subconscious urge to do it. The world needs to be warned."

_Go ahead. Leave the information behind when you go, and I'll do it._

"You better. I don't want any future aspiring immortal dark lords making the mistake I did. They have to be told to stay the hell away from the minds of teenage girls. It's just not worth being eternal if we're going to be locked in there."

_That's what you get for all those people you killed…or…will…have killed._

"See? This crap doesn't even make sense!"

"Are you…talking?"

"Yeah, see she's talking to me in her head, but since I'm not supposed to be in front, I can't think back, because what I think gets spoken out loud. It's really complicated."

_It's fun._

"It is NOT bloody FUN! It's annoying! And its making you look like a psycho!"

_I don't care._

"You don't-WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR TERMINAL MALFUNCTION! Your voice is yelling at you in the third friggin PERSON!"

_Thirteen year old girl, remember?_

"…oh you little bitch-cock…why are you smart? Seriously why didn't I pick a moron? Why did I have to pick someone with intelligence?"

Both Harry and Ginny mirrored each other.

"_**Because you're an arrogant ass."**_

Ginny's body stared at Harry.

"…Potter you just said what she did. Why did you do that now my head hurts even more…can I go back now?"

_But I thought you waaaaaanted to be in control?_

"NOT AT THIS BLOODY COST! I swear woman you're going to drive me INSANE before I fade!"

_Good. Payback's a bitch._

"Yeah well…so are you."

_Nice, did you think that up on your own?_

Ginny's head lowered. "I've been beaten in an insult contest by a child. What. The. HELL."

Ginny snorted again. _Alright, out of the way you._

"Thank GOD I'm-

**back here again. Oh sweet, sweet abyss how I've missed you.**

_Yeah, yeah, shut up for a while. _**GLADLY.**

Ginny shook her head, smiling again. "Man…that was fun."

"…Ginerva?"

"No, I'm Santa Claus." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's me." **You know…now that I think about it. Dumbledore **_**does **_**look like jolly ol' Saint Nick doesn't he?**

Ginny's smile widened as she snorted again. Harry looked at her funny. "Ginny?"

"Sorry. Tom just basically called Dumbledore Santa Claus. You know headmaster, he has a point. If you put on a bit of weight…"

This time Ron snorted. Harry gave a weak smile. "I think Tom was right. Are you sure you're ok?"

Ginny flashed a brilliant grin at him. "Yep. Honestly, when you strip away the parts of him that were obsessed with power and revenge and all that rot, he's quite interesting to talk to. Pity how he turns out though, he could have been a decent teacher with all the random stuff floating in his head."

**SEE? SEE? SHE GETS IT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THE JOB DUMBLEDORE?**

_Because back then you WERE obsessed with power and revenge. And purity._

**Pfft. Bollocks to that, I could have been the best Defense teacher ever.**

_Awe, wittwe Tom is fewwing butthurt. Want mommy to kiss it and make it bettew?_

**Go…just…DAMMIT!**

Ginny laughed out loud. "Yeah. It's definitely fun screwing with him. The one thing that hasn't seemed to change is he's easy to wind up. Just trap him in a good insult loop and he'll get all indignant and sputtery." She turned to Harry, still smiling, laughter in her eyes. "You might wanna keep that in mind, next time you two go toe to toe. Spout a few good clever insults at him, keep him pissed, he'll get sloppy. He's a grandstander, so if you can pull it off while his little pet-friends are around, you'll double his irritation. He can't stand to look bad in front of his followers, seeing as he rules with Fear rather than respect."

Dumbledore nodded, surprised. "Wise words Miss Weasely. Are you…positive…you do not require-

She held up a hand. "I'm **fine **Professor. He doesn't have a continuous battery to charge him up like he did in my first year. My own personality has already eroded a good bit of his. It _has _been two years after all. He's no threat to me anymore, and he knows it."

**Quite well unfortunately.**

She nodded. "Even he admits I've got him raked over the coals, so to speak. As powerful as he was, it was too small a fragment to put up much of a fight, especially since I was _really _pissed at him then. I've got him on a tight leash. Don't worry."

"Ginny…honey…maybe you should-

"Drop it, mother. You're not in my head. You've never been possessed in the first place. You don't know how it works. He doesn't have a link to the rest of him, and he never will. In a year or two, the fragment will be gone. I'm fine."

Molly just shook her head, worried.

"Very well Ginerva…we seem to have gotten off track anyway."

"Actually…the point of that was he had information for you…but I think I traumatized him a bit, so I'll just say it myself. He knows the ritual used to get a new body. Bone of the Father, Blood of the Enemy, Flesh of the Servant. Unknowingly taken, Unwillingly Taken, Willingly Given. In that order."

"Actually…" Harry broke in. They all looked at him. "I kinda…told Wormtail he could take my blood."

…**wait what? Ginny.**

_Oh fine._

"Come again Potter?"

"…Tom?"

"Get to the point. You said you _willingly _gave up your blood?"

"Well…yeah. Wormtail was saying the words…so I figured it would change something. I…didn't make things worse…did I?"

Ginny shook her head. "Your blind luck is so retardedly amazing it's scary. No, you _royally _screwed Voldemort over. He's going to be nowhere _near _as strong as he was meant to be, because you messed up the ritual by, wait, you DID say it out loud, right?"

"Yeah…I mean, I didn't shout it but…"

"Retardedly lucky…seriously…what the hell…yeah, he's screwed now. I don't know how many soul fragments after the diary he made, but if you can keep him in _that _body, he's screwed."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because Potter fucked up the ritual by changing what was being put together. By willingly giving his blood, he, for that moment, became Voldemort's ally, which changed everything. The ritual calls for flesh of a servant, bone of the father, and blood of the **enemy.** Not blood of an **ally**. It's a dark ritual born of hatred, or at least dislike. By declaring his blood free to use, Potter screwed with the results. Voldemort's new body will start hurting a lot more than it already does soon. But since he's so afraid of death, he's not going to off himself. He bought you all _time_. which is something always good to have when dealing with me…uhh…him. Damn this is confusing."

"Well then why'd he seem so much stronger than usual?" Harry retorted.

"Duh, Potter, because he was _fresh_. Willing or Unwilling, because of the magic surrounding the ritual, he got a fresh body. The effects of the difference in situation, willing as opposed to Unwilling, as the ritual called for, wouldn't be seen until _after _the initial charge runs its course."

_Done? _**Yeah.**

"Interesting…" Dumbledore mused. **Oh wait, fuck, gimme the mouth. **_Jeez._

"One more thing. Regardless of the ritual, Voldemort now has Potter's blood in him. Ginny's memories state something about Blood Wards on his home? Yeah, those are useless now."

Dumbledore blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Voldemort's body has Potter's blood coursing through his veins. Basically, Voldemort is now Potter's brother, in a sense, or some sort of relative. Well…actually technically a clone. Yeah. The Magic in the world recognizes that Voldemort has Potter's blood, but not his ancestry, so it disables the use of the blood wards, but Voldemort won't be read as a Potter, because his bones are made from his father's body, and his flesh from Wormtail's skin. Eventually, if you can make him bleed enough, his body will replace Potter's blood with my original Marvolo-Riddle blood, but for now, any blood wards tied to Potter's blood are useless."

Ginny took over. "Translation: Send him back to the Dursleys, and he's dead. So are you, for that matter. Because if he dies, I'll fucking kill you myself." Ginny's smile was replaced with a very powerful glare, and emphasized by a small sphere of flame hovering over her hand. "I _do _have Tom's power in me, after all. And you don't know how _I _think."

**Damn, you've gotten that much already?** _Yep._

Dumbledore sighed. "I see. Very well…arrangements shall be made."

"Good. Because I don't know if you've paid attention, but they _hate _him. And it doesn't matter if he's protected from outside threats…" She looked at Harry, glare softening. "…not if there's no protection from the ones **inside.**"

Dumbledore silently nodded. "I understand. Now, there was…one more thing I had wanted to ask."

"What the Bloody Hell was that crap you pulled, Potter?" Ginny blurted at him. "Wait…why did I, DAMMIT WOMAN!"

Ginny snorted again. _I'm getting better at predicting you._

"Indignation later, answer question."

Harry blinked. "Uhh…" _Shit…do I tell them about the…y'know what…fuck it._

"I found some books in the castle that helped. _Sooo much a lie._ They were written by a self proclaimed 'Dark Lord of Dark Lords, because all those other posers were just idiots.' It's a book that has a slight level of sentience, in that it chooses who gets to see it, and what they see within."

Eyes widened all around.

"That sounds a shitload like my dia-uhhh…Journal. Y'know…cause diaries are for chicks and fags."

_It was a damn diary and you know it, hell you CALLED it that._

"Shut UP Ginny."

_Blea!_ She mentally stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I actually wondered about that for a bit. But the stuff in it…it makes so much sense. It clarifies something _you _said, Tom. 'There is no good or evil, only power.' And it's true. I understand that…I think…somewhere inside I always did. As part of the introduction, he wrote that he **detested **power. Because power corrupts. But more than that he hated **people**, because people could be corrupted. Yet above all, he hated** idiots**. Because it's **idiots **that get corrupted the easiest. The book itself doesn't contain power, but it contains knowledge of power.

See, one of the lessons in the book is that, no matter what spell it is you cast, it's a burst of energy, fueled by intent, to create a change in reality. As such, no matter what you do, you're firing energy at something. One of the first lessons was how to properly learn how that energy is formed, and how to control it. He emphasized practice without a wand, because 'wands were originally simply focuses to help channel large levels of concentrated will.' But now they've become crutches. Take away a wizard's wand, and you've basically got them trapped."

He looked around. _Damn, where's a bottle of water when I need one?_ No sooner did that thought complete, a distortion appeared in the air, and Dobby popped in.

"Master Harry Potter is wanting something?"

_How the hell did he-…oh…huh. Interesting._ "Yeah…actually. Could you get me a small tray with a pitcher of water and a goblet or something? Throat's gonna get dry real quick."

The house elf bowed. "Right away Master Harry Potter sir!"

Pop, and the strange creature was gone again. Harry stared vacantly at that spot. "…why can he do that? That doesn't make any sense…" he muttered to himself, pensive.

"Unless…house elves either utilize a different strand of magic than the wards operate on…or…he's ripping open a small dimensional hole…so many possibilities…the wards block apparition…hmm…could that be all they block?" Harry was glaring at the floor, mind trying to puzzle out _why _Dobby and his kind were able to warp around in Hogwarts, let alone enter _his _home.

"And then there was second year…he popped right into my bedroom…the wards stop anyone with intent to harm from entering…oh…oh dammit I'm a moron." He smacked his forehead. Whether he realized he was speaking aloud or not, didn't matter.

"Of course the bloody wards wouldn't stop him from 'harming me' by way of keeping me trapped there…the wards stop people from harmful intent from **entering**, not from **doing it **once they're in. Considering the wards weren't likely wired to consider 'harm' involving those contained _inside _them, just outside threats…Ugh…idiot wizards and their stupid inability to comprehend accuracy. It's friggin magic, you have to be _exact _with what you want, especially something that complex…GOD am I glad I found that book now."

Something ticked in Luna's mind. "Harry…do you mean 'The Tome of Awesome' written by Zero Shinzaki?"

Harry's head snapped to her. "Wait, you have one too?"

"I found it in our library…not long after my mother died…I opened it up, and learned that the strange itching behind my eye-lids was my latent power trying to take hold. Reading the book apparently unified my mind with my magic, which allowed me to See."

"So you've been judged worthy as well."

"Yes…though…I don't think I've reached the point you have. Please, what was it you did? It…scared me…when you were…" She trailed off.

Dobby popped back in. "Sorry for the delay Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby had to make the tray himself!" Harry waved off the explanation. "It's fine Dobby. Thank you."

Dobby bowed and popped out again. Harry took a long swing of water, sighed and continued.

"What I did…was something I guess you could say, 'programmed' in the book. The worthy, get…scouted, if you will. I don't really know all the details yet, I haven't had the chance to look at it since before the third task, but essentially what it does, is it connects you to a magical amplifier of sorts."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He was about to speak, but Harry continued.

"Again, it didn't go too deeply into detail, but he wrote that his Tower would allow me access to its strength, but only once I found my way to it. It said, that when I was ready, I would know how to reach it. I wanted…I was…afraid. I brought Voldemort here, and it wasn't until Dumbledore started battling him did I realize that anything that happened to anyone by Voldemort's hand, at that point in time, would have been **my **fault, because I'm the one who brought him here.

And I realized this…and knew I needed to put him down…if not severely weaken him. I thought Dumbledore could handle him…but I kept getting the feeling I was wrong, that something would go wrong, if I didn't act."

"Mate, you spoke gibberish back there."

Harry looked at Ron, confused. _I thought I was speaking English…unless…_

"…maybe…that was the language of the Tower?" Hermione offered.

"I heard English…but if you all heard a different language, then it's probably similar to when I first started speaking Parseltongue. I hear what I'm saying, but everyone else hears something different. But…anyway. The thing is, like all power boosts, it comes with a downside. Because it's not 'natural', that is to say, it's not your own energy, after a time, your body begins to reject it.

The timeframe changes from person to person, something to do with how strong they are already. But the power is nearly limitless. You CAN go over that timeframe, but then bad things start to happen. He wrote that worst case scenario was that your magical core would rupture permanently and cause you to explode, wiping out everything in a hundred kilometer radius."

"BLOODY HELL!"

For once, nobody scolded Ron, for that's what they were saying.

"**But**, he said that due to the nature of 'power' as a concept, there is a slight, VERY slight possibility that someone who goes over the time limit, will end up weaker for a bit, but immensely stronger afterwards. This strength, he wrote, would be gained through a form of synchronicity, with the Tower. But he warned not to try for it, because the chances were far too slim to be worth the risk. So basically, it's a last ditch booster to try to overwhelm whoever you're up against."

Silence…and then, of all people, Snape spoke.

"Question, Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you stab the bloody dark lord and END this?"

Ron stared at Snape for a moment. "I never thought I'd wonder the same thing as Snape…but that's a _good _question."

"Because I couldn't see."

Dumbledore blinked. "Come again?"

"I couldn't see anything on him. Points or lines. He was too detached from the concept of Death for me to see it. Probably because he was so fresh. Even with the Tower boosting me, I couldn't see it."

"But I couldn't see _yours _either." Luna pointed out.

"Huh?"

"When you…connected…I couldn't see anything on you either. It's like you became immortal…but after…when it ended…it looked like someone had shattered you…"

"According to what I've read, and my own experiences, the Eyes of Death, can observe the 'fated end' of things. The more fragile an object, the more lines it has. It's…possible, that when I tapped into the Tower, because there were _less _ways I could die, there were less lines, and what ones there were, were faint. But after, because I was so drained, there were _more _ways I could die, so it looked worse."

"One final question, my boy."

"Go ahead."

"That spell you used at the end. What was it?"

Harry gave an unconscious dark smirk. One that made Tom start laughing his ass off inside Ginny's mind, as her thoughts took a more…perverted turn.

"That…is something I was working on all year." Hermione broke in. "I heard the incantation, 'Amaterasu'. That's the Japanese Sun Goddess isn't it?"

"Exactly. It's named after the flames of the Sun, magnified a hundred-fold. It's classified as borderline Dark Magic, because of its effects. The fire doesn't run off of oxygen, nor can it be doused by water. It feeds off of the magical energy of whatever it latches on to, growing and consuming until nothing is left, or it burns itself out. The initial power of the flame is determined by the amount of magic thrown into the spell.

Flame freezing charms don't work on it, because it simply consumes the magic, the _energy _that goes into the spell. One would have to be able to bend reality without creating some sort of energy discharge, in order to nullify its effects with any ease. It's probably possible to ditch the flames through some sort of transportation, there haven't been many experiments carried out, considering anything it touched was burnt to ash in seconds. But basically, he got a face full of Hell Sun."

"So…what you're saying, is that on top of the botched ritual, the Future-not-Tom has _another _thing draining his power?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Or at least, he did. He made a portkey out so it's possible that the flames vanished in the vacuum." Harry admitted.

"…Potter, remind me never to piss you off." Tom suddenly spoke after a few moments of silence.

Everyone laughed at the irony of the statement.

* * *

**A/N:** hmm, not much to edit here. Couple things added from the original writing though…

Also, SUGGESTION! Dear readers. Do me a favor, and click that little link in the form of a number, next to the "reviews" thing, and take a look. There's one there I'd like all of you to see, as proof of what happens when someone opens their mouth without looking at all the facts.

Also note that said person basically insulted the rest of you, stating that any positive thoughts, ideas and beliefs involving this story are incorrect, and that theirs are the sole way people should view this.

Basically said reviewer just called you all idiots. Feel free to enact whatever collective rage you wish. Gods I love it when the Internet gets pissed at someone. The collective of the Internet once completely _decimated_ some woman's book, when she opened her mouth on Mass Effect without even _looking _at what she was talking about.

Once again, I reiterate, **this whole setup is for my own amusement.** If you have problems with how I write, feel free to opt out. But if you _have _to open your mouth, make sure you read _everything_. Because if you don't, and hell sometimes even if you do, I'm gonna take everything you said, and literally rip it apart. Oh your concerns and questions will be answered, but don't be surprised to feel like a total fool afterwards. Most of the time it's not from me insulting anyone, it's just because I end up explaining shit that makes people go "…oh." And then they feel really small. I'll say it here, and I'll even put a warning in my profile:

The way I write, sometimes, shit don't get explained till later on.

God I love the internet. And I love you all who understand that this is an AU fic, and isn't going to be following canon entirely.

Anyway, REVIEWS!

nxkris: did you mash the keyboard when you made that name? haha, just Fuckin with ya. Glad I could add to your collection. Feel free to check out a couple of my other stories in other realms of fiction. Might just find something even better than this one.

xdiamondsxarexshinyx: ok see, now I'm in a contemplative mood. What is the purpose of the x's in someone's name? my girlfriend does that with one of her web-names, and it's always confused me…ANYWAY! I hope this chapter answered your question. Also, thank you for asking that. I was about to just post this, but your question pointed out a flaw in what I'd written, before I even posted! Internet cookies for a successful unintentional pre-emptive strike against my own foolishness!

justbin: thanks! You're a bit off with what you think the usual answer is, but you're close! Hmm, I'll have to change the rules up a bit…but good try! And yes, yes I have. It's insane, and totally better than anything I put out.

Wonderbee31: glad you liked it. I tried to keep the third task a bit closer to canon. Goes to show that yes, SOMEONE was working for the other side…but if Moody's been impersonated, or if someone just decided to pop up and start dicking around…_nobody knows_.

Ok, changing the last chapter's thing up really quick. If you have a guess for what the "apparent" answer is, feel free to add that too. I've literally quizzed seventeen people with this riddle. And **not a single one **answered it right. And I'm talking people from the range of children to adults. Most of them highly intelligent. So basically, if I had a tomb in Egypt and I had a sphinx guarding it, seventeen people would be dead for trying to get in and steal my shit.

Keep it up Lolithea! Let's see if we can get into the 20's soon!


	6. FIFTH BOOK REPOST AN at top

**Pre A/N: THIS IS A REPOST. I had to do some dicking around with the chapter order once i decided to post the timeline in the place of the first chapter. sorry for the confusion!**

**

* * *

**

He didn't know why he was doing it. Honestly, it's not like they deserved his protection. Maybe it was irritation. Irritation that someone would go so far as to attack the place he didn't even want to be.

It was all Dumbledore's fault. The old bastard went back on his word. Yes, it was only going to be for a week, but obviously, judging by the fact that Harry was now once again, fighting for his life, a week was far more than it should have been.

But still, he wondered why he was bothering to protect the Dursleys. Sure, his little show at the beginning of the week, where he dropped a knife on a chair and made them watch it fall to pieces, claiming that should any of them move against him, they would be in the place of that chair; seemed to have gotten through to their heads. They were tense around him, while he was calm, trusting himself, and his senses to alert him should one of them move against him.

The fact that he spent most of his time outside tending to the garden in the back, or studying his books, helped. That he willingly would help make her plants grow better, was a plus in Petunia's book.

But really, why was he standing there, waiting, as the glowing green light headed for him? He could easily cut it in two, he could practically see the big round squiggly dot on it as time seemed to slow, the green shimmer slowly worming its way to him.

Or he could even cut the distance between him and his targets, literally. He'd found, after plunging a summoned fragment of glass into the chest of a random Dementor, that he could cut the concept of 'space' or rather 'distance' between him and something. Like apparition, or portkeys, he could be one place one second, and somewhere else another.

He didn't have much time to practice his other movement options, though that one move, the so-called 'Flash Step' looked promising, and not too difficult. The book had a whole section on movement options, ranging from flat out spatial distortion to a simple step of the foot which somehow propelled you hundreds of meters in a single bound.

But cutting the concept of distance, well, it obviously required his advanced sight, not to mention a sharp object. Extremely useful, it was, but also a bit of a hindrance.

Of course, the Dementor he'd lunged at had no time to even try to react, seeing as Harry was acting on instinct upon suddenly appearing before it, tracing a line where the cloaked creature's head would be.

He'd not used his wand once, in the entire fight, sticking with his knives, and his mobility. Spells were cleaved in two, or dissipated upon his little charmed daggers, flicking in and out from their hidden places strapped to his wrists.

As black wisps, and a strange grayish fluid splattered onto his oversized shirt, he vaguely wondered when it was that killing something, and being surrounded by blood and scattered body-parts became so…plain. As he ducked under a severing hex, before flipping out a knife and wandlessly banishing it into the chest of a black cloaked, white masked person, (said person promptly froze in place, as for a split second it looked like white lines appeared all over their body, before it fell apart in bloody chunks) he mused that it was perhaps the awakening of his new sight, and the revelation that came with them that did it.

But alas, now he was standing before his so called 'family' as a green shimmer of light ripped through the air. So many things could have been done, many things ran through his mind. But what was, was that he'd seen possibility, he'd comprehended the future. He could cut the spell, and it would split in two, but the two halves could still hold power, and still be a threat to those behind him. He could stab it, and it would dissipate, but considering that out of the corner of his eye, he could see something forming, something unknown, it may not be a good idea.

Then he wondered why he cared in the first place. Surely it wouldn't be _that _horrible a thing if he just ducked and let one of the asshats behind him drop. But then again, he mused, death was too good for them. For all the bigotry and racism they showed him, they deserved to suffer. No…the swift painless death that the Killing Curse brought, would be too kind for them. He wanted them beaten, he wanted them broken, he wanted to see them suffer, to feel the pain he did, to understand the hell he lived, both with them, and without. And then, only when they understood that they themselves were the ones who brought this on, that they were reaping what they sowed, would he allow them to die.

So he hesitated, uncertain as to what to do. And as the light grew to be only a few feet away, he realized he took too long, and now, he would die. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, knowing that someone, be they on his side, or Voldemort's, would enact justice on the idiots behind him. He was saddened for a brief moment, knowing that he wouldn't get to speak with Luna more about how her version of Death Perception worked, that he wouldn't be able to see Hermione get worked up over some new bit of research…that he wouldn't get to spend time with his godfather at all…

* * *

A sudden loud squawk from his right caused his eyes to snap open. A white blur suddenly shot between him and the glowing green light. His eyes widened as air got caught in his throat, the green light slamming into the white mass. Everything stopped, incantations dropped on spoken lips, cold grey clammy hands froze where they were about to reach out and increase their mental hold.

"…Hedwig…?"

The white mass dropped to the ground, lifeless. The world around him ceased to matter as he watched his only completely faithful companion fall to the pavement, feathers scattering in the winds. He dropped to his knees, hand shakily reaching out to his winged companion. He touched her gently, still feeling both the tingle of spell discharge, along with the warmth of her body, before her end. It was then, that he recalled a passage in his book…

_**Hesitation.**_

_**It's a right bitch innit? Causes all sorts of nasty problems, from fucking up a date, to missing a train, to even missing out on spending your life with someone. But the worst bit is when you're in battle.**_

_**Hesitation is a horrible thing to have. To hesitate is to fail at something. To fail yourself. And it's worse on the battlefield, because to hesitate then?**_

_**Well…to hesitate in battle, is to ask for Death.**_

He realized then, what those words truly meant.

For a time, he thought it was just meaning that to hesitate meant your own death. But now, he understood. To hesitate…meant to condemn not just yourself, but everyone around you. To question yourself at a crucial moment, was to put the lives of everyone you were connected to, on the line. And for what? If you decided to go through with something, you should follow it to the end, and if you weren't sure, you shouldn't have started it in the first place.

It was on that day, that Harry Potter swore, he would never allow himself to hesitate again.

Tears in his eyes, he felt the bubble of rage build within his heart. But aimed at what? He blamed himself, for being a fool, and condemning his dearest friend, and only eternal partner to death for his stupidity. He blamed the Death Eater for casting the spell that killed her, he blamed the Dursleys for not listening and staying in the bloody house like he told them to, he blamed them again, for being such assholes in the first place, causing him to wonder if he should protect them or not.

And then he traced it further, and the further he traced, the angrier he got. In seconds he'd cast blame upon Dumbledore, for putting him with the Dursleys in the first place, Voldemort, for going after his parents and causing him to be placed there, Dumbledore again, for not stopping Voldemort all those times he had the chance to, Dippet, for not heeding Tom Riddle's words about his treatment at the orphanage, the other orphans, for being complete pillocks and leading Tom to his path.

And then he blamed the Wizarding World at large, for not bothering to rise up and stand against what Tom became.

Unknown to him (perhaps for the best, it would seem) the thing he saw in the corner of his vision happened to be the apparition trail of one Albus Dumbledore. As the wards around the Dursley home fell, Albus had been alerted both by his plant, and the multitudes of devices that were tied to them. He, and multiple members of the Order of the Phoenix, including one Sirius Black, were witness to the end of Hedwig, Harry Potter's loyal owl.

They were all present as they felt the sheer magical energy begin to waft off of the not yet fifteen year old boy, as his thoughts descended into darkness. They watched, frozen in place as he seemed to be covered by a heavy haze, much like one created by heat. They watched as he pulled his arm back, blade in hand, before launching it forward at a speed they've never seen before.

_**Destroy**__._

_I cut the concept of space. Group them all together as one. Distance means nothing for them._

As he tossed the knife, his thoughts focused on his desire. The world shifted, a single point slowly materializing in place as the knife flew through the air. Upon reaching that floating black spot in the air, the world seemed to distort for a moment. A vacuum effect suddenly erupted into place, dragging Death Eater and Dementor alike to that one location. Limbs flailed in surprise as bodies crashed together.

The Order watched, McGonagall staring in abject shock as the boy pulled out his wand, flipping it on the palm of his hand for a moment, as his arm rose to the heavens.

They watched as the haze seemed to be sucked into the tip of his holly wand, the wooden stick almost glowing with the amount of power he was silently focusing into what was going to obviously be a very impressive piece of magic.

"**EXPULSO **_**MAXIMUS!**_**"**

**

* * *

**

A woman with vibrant pink hair suddenly coughed. A heavy mist of dust and dirt was in the air, and she was having a hard time seeing anything. As the ringing in her ears faded she heard the moans and groans of her companions, the other members of the Order. She replayed the past few moments in her mind, recalling how upon Harry's call, the world seemed to become nothing more than pressure.

She felt something wet slide down her face. She wiped the strange fluid off on her hand, and then stared, eyes wide in shock.

It was blood. She felt another splat on her head, and looked up.

It was raining blood.

The others looked around in shock, as small droplets of red fell from the sky.

"SWEET MERLIN'S BALLS!"

Sirius cried out. Everyone who'd regained consciousness turned to where he was pointing in shock.

A massive crater, digging deep into the ground, was where all the Death Eaters and Dementors once stood. Scraps of flesh, bone and cloth were scattered on the edges of the crater, as blood rained down from the sky. Minerva McGonagall gave a hideous screech as a severed broken head landed right between her legs, just as she was about to stand.

The pink haired woman held back her bile at the sight of pieces of body-parts raining down from the sky.

And at the helm of it all, was Harry Potter. Few noticed how his eyes seemed to glaze over, as he slowly placed his wand back on its makeshift hilt on his belt. They did however, notice how he knelt back down, in front of his now dead owl, and pull out a small knife. Getting over their shock at the sheer amount of damage done, they watched as he gently stroked the dead creature, before just as softly, poking it with his knife.

They gasped as her body seemed to shred itself, coating the last Potter's arm in scraps of feathers, blood, and other animal bodily organs and fluids. He sighed heavily, holding back his tears. He didn't want to bury her in this filthy place, and he didn't want to dishonor her by dragging her corpse to wherever it was Dumbledore was taking him. So, he shredded her form, of his own will.

_I'm so sorry…Hedwig…_

It was then, that he noticed the Order. He gave a hard glare to them, before standing and turning around, pushing past the Dursleys. He stopped suddenly, gesturing with his left arm. Everyone looked at him oddly for a moment, and Dumbledore stepped forward, thinking it was him inviting them to follow, when a silver gleam shot through the air. Harry deftly caught the silent and wandlessly summoned knife placing it back in its holster.

"I'm getting my things, and then we're leaving."

"Ahh, Harry my boy-

"Let's get one thing clear Dumbledore. I can have your wand cut in three ways before you even finish drawing it, with your head dropping half a second later. You fucked up bigtime old man. And nothing you say is going to fix it. So I advise you shut up, and let me do my thing. Especially considering I can _still _have your head for your illegal actions of placing me here and defying what was obviously in my parents will."

* * *

"OH MY GOD, HARRY!"

As soon as the messy haired boy stepped into one of the hallways of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, his ears were assaulted by the tones of his dear friend, Hermione Granger. The bushy haired teen raced for him, but stopped short upon seeing the blood splattered on his shirt.

"Harry…is…is that…"

"Yes, it's blood."

"Are…are you-

"It's not mine."

"Oh…o-ok…what happened?"

"Harry! Oh jeez mate what happened to you? You look like you took on a razor-wasp and lost!"

"Death Eaters…Dementors…they…"

"You alright mate?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Good to hear!" Ron clasped his friend on the back jovially, not noticing the frown on Harry's face.

"Oh…Harry…where's Hedwig?"

That gave everyone pause. The order members that went to respond to the attack froze after Hermione's question.

"…" Harry pried Ron's arm off his shoulder, dropping his trunk and beginning to walk away, not caring where he went.

"Harry?"

"Miss Granger, Hedwig-

"is dead."

Hermione's eyes widened as she gasped, a sound echoed by Ginny, who'd just stepped into the hall, hearing the fate of Harry's owl.

"Oh…oh Harry…"

"She's dead because of me."

"No…no that's…that can't be true Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry twitched.

"I hesitated. And because I hesitated, Hedwig died. She died, because of me."

"That's…rough mate…but cheer up. She was good to you yeah? But…you can get another owl can't you?"

* * *

That…was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"…another owl?"

Ginny went from glaring at her brother, to suddenly feeling very, _very _uneasy.

**Oh shit. I think your brother just put his foot in it.**

_No really? I never would have guessed._

"…right then." Harry said emotionlessly. "Maybe I should go and kill off Ginny then? Sure she's been around for a bit over a decade, but no problems right mate? Your parents can always make you another sister after all."

Senses locked onto the last Potter, Tom came to a startling revelation.

**Uhh…kid, I think he just **_**might **_**be serious.**

"Or maybe your mum then? It's not like your dad can't re-marry. Or maybe Fred? Or George? They might be twins but hey, they can be replaced after all. Or maybe Charlie? Or Bill? They're just _family_. They've only been around your entire life. You only spent years and years of memories with them."

The haze had returned. While not as dense as earlier, the feeling of abject pressure, emitted through his wild emotions, had returned.

_**Destroy.**_

"I mean after all, they're just people right? Just sacks of flesh and blood and bone, all mangled together with a soul and whatnot right? It's not like they mean anything in the long run, just insignificant specs in the mad sea we call life. So what does it matter if one of them dies? They can be replaced, after all. It's not like they were the only thing tying you to sanity after all. It's not as if they were the first gift you've ever been given, or that they were the one being that stayed by your side through all the bullshit events your life's been forced to endure. It's not as if they _mean _anything to you, right?"

_I can't deal with this right now. I need to be alone. Somewhere…anywhere but here. Anywhere away from these…__**people**__._

The haze seemed to fade, wrapping around Harry's right arm.

"But you're right Ron. I can always get another Owl. They're just tools after all. It's not like they're living breathing-

His voice cut off, as finally he snapped.

All the anger built within him since his forced return to the Dursleys spilled out at that moment, as his magical energy spiked. His arm lashed out as he whirled around, silver dagger sent rocketing through the air.

People reacted, wands rose, spells were at the tips of tongues…but they were too slow. The dagger shot through the air, heading straight for a stunned Ron Weasely.

In the moment between moments, a point was pierced.

**BOOM**

**

* * *

**

The air grew heavy, as it seemed to shatter, as Harry seemed to flicker and fade, as he pushed himself through the 'hole' made in the world, shredding the concept of 'space' of 'distance' and literally _warping _out of Grimmauld Place.

In seconds, the air returned to normal, the rip having repaired itself. Ron was on his behind, scared shitless at the sudden shift of Harry's emotions. Knowing for a _fact _that he was at the edge of Death right then. Harry's primary desire was an escape, a way out, a place to go. And that was what saved Ronald Weasely's life.

A scarred man dropped to the ground. Mad Eye Moody's magical eye had suddenly flared up, sending waves of pain into the man's body. As he dropped to his knees, clutching the side of his face, he realized just how much power Harry Potter had at his fingertips.

"Shitting…fuckbricks!"

"Alastor!"

"Can it Dumbledore." The grizzled warrior responded. The pain was lessening by the second, and the man stumbled to his feet.

"That boy…has _far _more power than I thought."

"P-Professor? Wh-what just happened?" Hermione stuttered out.

"I'd say ol' Ronald there pissed off Potter something quite fierce." Ginny suddenly spoke roughly.

"No shit, Riddle. Tell us something we _don't _know."

"Well, if my theory is right, and it usually is, He just _cut _reality, and teleported himself out of this place. And considering he did that, he could be _anywhere _right now."

Moody growled. "Old news."

"Fine. Here's a thought. Leave him alone. Don't go hunting for him."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, pondering. Sirius jumped in. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because, Black. He's obviously fucked up over the loss of his owl, and going by how he worded things, the bird meant more to him than even _you _do. Take everything you felt when your friends died by the not-me's hands, and magnify that by making them the _only _people who never once harmed, betrayed, or spoke against you in your life. And then triple it by the knowledge that you were the _direct _cause of their death. You'd want to be alone too wouldn't you?"

Sirius stared at Ginny, who was currently speaking roughly, meaning the echo of Tom Riddle was in control. He hated that he was going to agree with the man that became Voldemort, but Sirius couldn't help but nod.

"I had a few treasured possessions wiped in front of me before, stuff I cherished. It makes you wanna reach out and smack a bitch. Yeah, letting all that crap fester's a bad idea, but considering how well thought out his words were back there, it wasn't until the very _end _did he lose control, and even then, rather than **killing **the prick who so callously acted like his first true and only fully loyal friend's death didn't matter, he removed _himself_. He's different, a lot different than the kid I faced in the Chamber of Secrets, but even I can tell he's got a pretty good hold on his emotions. Leave him be. I'd hate to be a Death Eater who tries to jump him right now."

"He…did…cast a sixth year hex…with a _seventh_ year extention…and managed to blow up an entire street."

"He did?" Ginny exclaimed, speaking back in her normal tone.

McGonagall nodded slightly, still in shock over all the events.

"God it's gonna take _forever _to wash the blood out of my hair…" the pink haired woman complained.

"B-blood?" Ron stuttered, horrified.

Remus Lupin nodded solemnly at the young redhead. "He cast a magnified explosion hex, after…doing…something."

"Threw his knife and somehow forced every Death Eater and Dementor in the area in one location, and then blew everything to hell."

Molly Weasely paled at that.

"Crater was easily three times the size Pettigrew made when he killed those muggles. More carnage too. I gotta agree with the Echo, Albus. Damn near nobody can touch him right now. We don't know jack about his weird sight ability, and considering it's your fault-

Dumbledore's head was suddenly snapped to the side. Everyone heard the loud crack of the old man's jaw being broken. Before him, stood Ginny Weasely. Her eyes were flaring a frosty blue, hair fanned out behind her, arm extended. Random information was raging through Dumbledore's head, mostly the significance of her eyes changing color from their original brown.

She'd punched the headmaster hard enough to break his jaw, completely out of nowhere. Nobody even saw her move.

"Bloody hell Ginny!"

"I warned you! I fucking warned you not to send him back there! I told you if anything happened to him it'd be on your head!"

Punctuating that statement, a ring of blue flame seemed to spiral around the fourteen year old's arm, until it was literally being held in her hand. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he ducked low, wincing from the pain in his jaw, as the girl loosed her fury. The ice blue flames ripped from her palm in the form of a wildly pulsing sphere, which crashed into a far wall, not only scorching it, but suddenly encasing the wall in a slick coating of ice.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASE-

"SHUT UP MOTHER!" The girl turned her glare on her own mother, who was stunned not only by the child's counter scream, but the sheer look in her eyes, promising a painful end should the woman continue speaking.

"He's put Harry with those horrible people all his life, and even though he _knew _the blood wards were useless now, he _still _sent Harry back there! And now, because of his idiocy, Hedwig is _dead_, Harry's fucked-off to MERLIN knows where, and Ron almost got his head cut off because of his own idiotic tongue!

All of you are going to shut up, stay put and leave Harry be until he comes back, and when he _does _you're **not **going to even THINK of taking any action against him! And if I even get an _INKLING _that one of you fucks has gone hunting for him **I'll burn this goddamn house to the ground myself with all of your sorry asses still IN IT!"**

Again, as if to punctuate the statement, Ginny's entire body was lit in an icy blue, flame-like aura.

"Well said child." A voice rang out. Everyone turned to see the portrait of Sirius' mother staring at them. "I'm not too pleased with having blood-traitors and muggles in my house, but far be it from me to deny the wishes of such a powerful being as yourself. I never did like you Dumbledore, and hearing of your failures is music to my ears. Now, someone tell me who that _extremely _powerful young man was, and why he suddenly vanished like that?"

Sirius scoffed. "What, so you can tell Kreacher, and he can go and tell Malfoy or something?"

"Please, must you think so little of me? This blasted picture is the only bit of myself _left _in this world. Do you _really _think I'd be foolish enough to betray someone who is obviously just as dangerous as the Dark Lord himself? Nay foolish son of mine, I wish to know so when the boy returns I know what _not _to do. I rather like being at least semi-alive, thank you very much."

* * *

_**The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.**_

_**Eyes of the Death God.**_

_**Deadly Sight.**_

_**And so on.**_

_**Even I can't say I know everything about them, and I've had them for millennia. Yes, I'm old as fuck. But that's not the point.**_

_**Created by connecting one's internal Magic Circuit's to the Root of existence, these magical senses allow one to perceive the fated end of all things in the world. Key word here is "perceive". Somehow, the awakened circuits in one's eyes allow the 'viewer' to interact with these lines and points, now visible in the world. If you shove your finger in one of these severences, it feels like it's sinking into something.**_

_**Tracing a line with a sharp object, causes that object to split apart at the 'seam' of where the line was traced. Stab an object in a point, and that object unravels until it basically falls apart. What happens is essentially by stabbing a point, you cause every single line to be traced.**_

_**These lines represent weak points, fault areas in Creation. The points represent the collective concept of that object's existence. The more lines and or points an object has, the closer to its End it is. The less, obviously the farther. Objects and beings with little to no concept of death (such as God-class beings at full power) have very few lines, no points, and the lines are hard to see.**_

_**In essence, the world looks like someone shattered it, grabbed some black glue, and shoddily pieced everything back together. It's a disturbing sight, to be honest, and I'll admit, sometimes it gives even me, the chills. If you've got a bit of a faint heart, don't look at anyone you really care about with them.**_

_**There are downsides, of course, to this incredible power. It warps you, really. To know that death is waiting just around the corner for everyone and everything, even yourself…to have that constant reminder of the inevitable end…it changes you. Some, find a new joy in life. The knowledge that it could end at any time makes them want to live their lives to the fullest.**_

_**God bless those morons.**_

_**For people like myself though…it makes you a bit cold. Hearing about people dying, even if it's people you knew, doesn't affect you as much. Not that they become meaningless, but it's more of a "hn…that sucks." type of thing. You begin to lose want of material things, and focus more on the immaterial, like love, loyalty and spiritual connections to everyone and everything around you. The changes aren't to be fought, it's the price you pay for perceiving Truth, and honestly, you know it's worth it.**_

_**Now, the really important drawback is power. If you're not naturally strong enough with magical energy, or even the concept of it, the act of Seeing the end strains your mind. Not just your mentality, but your physical brain. The farther and farther detached from reality your perceptions go, the more and more the strain, to the point where people have literally died just by opening their eyes.**_

_**Then again, that drawback is nullified if you have a good magical background.**_

_**The unawakened human brain just wasn't meant to perceive such a powerful concept such as Death.**_

_**Basically, the way things work, is that if it has a beginning, it has an end. And if it has an end, you can cut it. And if you can cut it, you can kill it. Even immaterial things, like thoughts, or concepts…or even the universe itself.**_

_**Don't believe me? Take a look outside on the next clear night. Look up in the sky, and tell me you don't see a REALLY bright star.**_

_**Yeah, that's not a star. That's the universe's point. Proof that even the Universe has an end. It was a man named Tohno Shiki, who first came to that conclusion, that the star he was seeing in the sky that nobody else could wasn't a star at all, but the representation of the concept of the Universe.**_

_**Back to the Perception thing. The thing is, we're the only ones that can interact with these representations. You can point out the exact location someone should cut, and you can watch them do it, but nothing will happen. Give it a try some time, have someone take a knife and try to cut a tree down. Nothing happens, because it's **_**your **_**perception. Because it's **_**you **_**doing the perceiving, only the Seer can interact with the lines. Of course, on some objects, the lines appear over actual fault points, so sometimes you **_**can **_**direct others to attack a weak point, they just won't be able to **_**cut **_**it like we can.**_

Harry was mulling over that passage, remembering it word for word, as he sat at a table near the back of Florean Floretscue's Ice Cream Parlor, in Diagon Alley. He nursed a small bowl of Cookies n' Cream, silently chipping away at it as his thoughts raced around his mind. He wasn't pleased with his outburst back at G.P. as he'd taken to referring to it, but at the same time, he didn't feel any remorse. After all, it was Ron's own stupidity that nearly got him killed.

_Just like how it was my stupidity, that got Hedwig killed._

He was drawn from his thoughts as a female voice said his name.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up from his bowl, to see three people he vaguely recognized. The first, was a rather tall dark skinned teen. Dark brown eyes slightly widened as he beheld Harry Potter in his slightly stained oversized shirt.

The second, was a rather decent looking girl. She had just slightly pale skin, dark green eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Two bangs framed her face, and Harry tried to determine the length of the girl's hair, but gave up after realizing he'd have to see behind her to find out.

While the boy was wearing a simple light looking black jacket, with dark blue jeans and a similarly blue shirt, the first of the two girls wore a white V-neck top with a dark red skirt that seemed to reach to her knees. Harry thought the girl clashed horribly, but he gave a very slight smile when he also figured, she probably didn't give a crap.

The final girl, being the speaker, had long black hair with multiple red streaks in it, banishing the slight smile from his face as he was reminded of his dead friend. She wore a black form-fitting tank top, which in the back of his mind, Harry noted looked _very _good on her, and similar black jeans to the boy.

After taking in their appearances, and still not managing to match names, he just nodded softly.

"'Lo people whose names I can't recall."

"Greengrass." The original speaker said. "Daphne Greengrass."

After that, names raced through Harry's mind as he matched faces. He remembered where he recognized the girl from. She was in his year, they all were. And they were all Slytherins. Focusing on the few times they saw each other, he began to recall the names of the other two.

"Tracy Davis and…Blaise Zabini, right?"

The other two nodded. Daphne huffed. "You remember them, but not me?"

"Oh I remember the 'Slytherin Ice Queen' quite well. I just had to hear your name first. Sorry about that."

Daphne nodded, as Blaise proceeded to put his foot in it.

"What's wrong with you Potter? You look like your pet just got ran over."

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. Harry's gaze shifted from a blank, almost depressed look, to a heavy glare, as his head snapped towards Blaise. The three Slytherins froze in place as a horrid pressure washed over them. Their eyes widened as Harry's eyes began to glow slightly, and their minds recalled what was said by Draco Malfoy at the end of the year.

* * *

"_Listen, I'm done fucking with Potter."_

"_What? But why?" Pansy Parkinson blurted out._

"_Because no way am I gonna mess with a guy who could wipe the floor with the bloody Dark Lord!" He snapped. "Look…Potter's even more dangerous than You-Know-Who is. He's practically become an angel of Death right now. I don't know…he's just…there's something different about him now."_

"_Scared, Malfoy?" Daphne taunted._

"_Out of my bloody wits."_

_That admission shut the common room up._

"_Potter's dangerous now. He can, and will, kill someone in the blink of an eye. Look what he did to Granger! And she's his __**friend**__. Malfoy's always look out for themselves, and I'm choosing not to dick around with Potter's head anymore. I rather like mine where it is."_

"_Well if he's so bloody unstable why not just report him or something? Get him removed." Blaise growled out._

_Malfoy sighed. "Cause he's the only thing standing between the Dark Lord and Us. Look at the facts Zabini, Potter's taken down You-Know-Who more times than anyone else can say they __**survived**__. Dumbledore didn't do jack shit against him, then Potter comes along and starts handing the Dark Lord's ass to him on a silver platter! He took down a basilisk, a fucking __**Basilisk**__, two years ago, with just a sodding SWORD! And that was BEFORE that weird little upgrade he got!"_

"_You actually believe that story?" Theodore Nott scoffed._

"_After seeing him take on the Dark Lord and win? I think I'll believe anything he says he pulled off."_

_That served to give them all something to think about._

"_So what, we just, leave him alone?" Daphne asked._

"_At the least. I, on the other hand, am gonna throw my cards in with him."_

"_WHAT?" The common room roared._

"_Think about it for a second! You all __**saw **__him take out You-Know-Who! He can __**block the bloody killing curse**__, he can kill you __**faster **__than the killing curse and his way is __**definitely **__unblockable!"_

"_But so's the Avada!" Millicent Bulstrode cried._

"_No. Avada can be blocked. And I don't mean how Potter did it. Throw up a wall, grab a body, throw a stone, Avada goes poof. Potter's way? Too fast. If he gets near you, you're dead, and nothing can block it. He's got Deadly Sight."_

_Everyone froze, even the upper yearmen._

"_Malfoy, you shitt'n me?" One of them said._

"_No. It makes too much sense. He cut free that dragon. He reduced that podium to splinters after making __**sure **__it was pointed out there wasn't anything destructive based on that knife. He blocked the killing curse with that knife…the only thing I can think of is Deadly Sight."_

_"Fuck me…" a seventh year girl said._

"_We Slytherins are supposed to watch our own asses yeah? Well I'm watching mine by making sure I'm on __**his **__side."_

"_So you're just gonna run to Dumbledore then?"_

"_Fuck Dumbledore!" Malfoy shot back. "Not Dumbledore. __**Potter**__. I've been paying attention, those two, they aren't at odds, but it's obvious that Potter's getting unhappy with the old coot. I plan on being on the winning side, and Potter's got the best chance."_

"_Ok, let's say you're right. What the hell do we look for then? I mean, I'm not gonna walk around eggshells when he's nearby. I wanna know what I'm looking for in case I __**do **__piss him off or something." Tracy confessed._

"…_I don't know…I haven't been on the receiving end, thankfully. But…" Malfoy thought for a moment. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, not realizing he was doing the exact same thing Harry Potter would do in his own nervousness. "His eyes. I remember a slight glow to them, before he cut something. If his eyes start glowing, he's Looking at you…"_

_**Destroy**_**.**

They couldn't move. They could barely breathe. The feeling that Death was staring them in the face and there wasn't shit they could do about it filled their minds. Their hearts were beating rapidly, their natural instincts screaming at them to run, to run and never look back, to flee this horrible beast that was about to rip them limb from limb.

…_no…he doesn't know. They don't know. Why should I, when they aren't at fault? Calm down Harry…no sense in getting mad at them._

Just as suddenly as it came, the pressure faded. His eyes stopped glowing, and they shifted from angered, back to the vague sadness from before. The three Slytherins let loose breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"S-sorry…" Blaise stuttered out. Malfoy was right, you _didn't _want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

Harry just shook his head. "Same. Not your fault you didn't know. I'm…not in the best of moods at the moment."

"No shit!" Daphne blurted out. Tracy smacked her arm but Harry just gave a hollow chuckle. He gestured for them to sit. Hesitantly, Blaise and Tracy took the spot across from him, while Daphne looked a bit lost. Harry scooted over and pat the empty space he'd created.

"G'wan then. I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me to…"

She fixed a weak glare at him, before sitting down, placing her bag in her lap. He took a spoonful of ice cream and swallowed, before starting.

"See…you're actually spot on there, Zabini."

"Wait, your pet died?" Tracy blinked.

"Yeah…just a few hours ago…it was my fault."

"What did you feed her a bad potion or something?" Tracy elbowed Blaise, not wanting to feel so close to death again, but surprising them, Harry once again gave a hollow laugh.

"I wish it were that innocent…no…a bunch of Death Eaters brought some Dementors to my home, figured it'd be good payback for the ass-kicking I gave their boss last month I suppose. Well, I made short work of most of them, but see, my stupid relatives were kinda standing out in the open, even though I told them to get in the bloody house. So I'm busy trying to keep their asses safe, for God only knows what reason, while holding off a group of things that want me dead."

"You…don't like your relatives?"

Turning and staring at Daphne, deadpan, Harry responded. "Would _you _like people who shoved you in a cupboard and called it your bedroom your entire life until you were eleven, and discovered you just so happened to have the ability to wield magic?"

Eyes widened all around. "Fucking Muggles." Zabini growled.

"Muggles…" Harry started, before taking another spoonful. "As a whole, aren't that bad. But like with our folk, there's a good few people who hate anything outside of their control, or that can do things they can't. or in my case, anything that isn't 'normal'. Ignorance, bigotry, racism…it doesn't matter whether your Magical or Muggle, it exists as long as conceptual thought will."

They stared at him as he followed that statement with another spoonful of ice cream. Wanting to ask how the hell he came up with that, but deciding to stay on topic, Tracy continued.

"Uhh…how was it your fault?"

"I hesitated."

They all blinked. Their blank stares told him to continue.

"As I read in a book once, 'To hesitate in battle, is to invite Death.' Until today, I didn't fully understand what that meant. I hesitated in dealing with an AK coming at me, and Hedwig got it in her mind to fly in and take it. Hence, I killed her, because I hesitated."

"And…the bloodstained shirt?"

"Partially hers, partially everyone else's when I blew them all to hell." Another spoonful.

"I, you what?" Daphne was surprised how casually he was talking about killing and almost being killed. Despite the Greengrasses being involved in the war with Grindelwald, she still couldn't understand how someone could speak so callously about life.

"Took away the concept of distance between them, making them all clump together in one big pile of bodies, then a Full Power Explosion hex right at them. I believe it was raining blood for a few minutes."

The others looked rather green.

Tracy gulped. "Ok…why aren't you at Weasely's place? I thought you two were close."

"Ron decided it was a perfectly good idea to put his foot in it worse than Zabini just did. I was already pissed with everyone around me for being total idiots for the most part, and he simply pushed things too far. Not his fault really, he's rather slow when it comes to tact, but…well…I left. Been here since. Figured I'd spend some time in the first magical place I ever visited, before something happens to it." They stared at him when he said that.

"You think-

"Don't think, know. When ol Voldie gets back on his feet, which probably won't be for a while but who knows with him, I bet he's gonna be pissed. And a pissed Voldie is a sloppy, but dangerous Voldie. I bet once he runs out of use for anything here, he goes and sends some people to blow it to hell." He went for another spoonful, but stopped, once his spoon hit the bowl. He pouted slightly, he was enjoying that.

"Best get what we need then…you done, Potter?"

He blinked at Daphne, then sighed. "Unfortunately. I don't get ice cream that often…"

"Well come on then. Pay up and let's get going." Harry just nodded as Daphne rose. He moved to the counter to pay, but Florean simply stuck out a hand. "It's on the house, lad. Consider it the least I could do for you saving us once again from that horrible beast."

Harry blinked, wondering how the owner knew of things, but then shrugged and nodded his thanks. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stood by Daphne and the others as they went to leave. Then his mind replayed her last sentence.

"Wait, 'let's'? As in myself included?"

"Got somewhere to be, Potter?" Blaise scowled.

"Not particularly. Just didn't think your lot would want to hang around me, considering the House differences."

Tracy looked a bit nervous. "He…has a point. Really, why should he come with us? Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added, seeing Harry's raised eyebrow, not knowing if he was insulted or not. "It's just…he's got no reason to trust us, right?"

Harry snorted. "Damn, now if only Hermione would get her head out of her own ass often enough to come up with reasoning like that…"

Tracy just blinked, she herself, not knowing if she was insulted. "It's a compliment, Davis. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, but she's a friggin nag, and a bit blind when it comes to certain things. I think last year may have re-opened her eyes though…" He trailed off, remembering his words.

"_What happened to the girl who thought books were nothing compared to more important matters? What happened to the girl who lied for us, when all she had to do was tell the truth and things would have turned out fine either way?"_

"Well, if you're gonna hang around with us, we need to get you some better clothes first. Dashing you may appear, during school, but right now you look like a hobo who just got out of a street-fight." Zabini quipped.

Harry smirked. "Sorry Zabini, don't swing that way. I'd rather my dates not have a dangly bit between their legs."

"Oh poo, and I had such a lovely dinner planned for us." Was the retort.

Harry snorted, then laughed. He laughed long and hard…and somewhere in his heart, a cloud of sadness was erased.

"Oh, oh I needed that. Alright…just let me head up to the bank right quick. I left everything behind when I…well, left."

The others nodded. _Interesting, my luck. Ron would pitch a fit if he knew I was hanging around Slytherins. But then again…I could have been one myself._

_The houses…do they really matter?_

His thoughts turned introspective, as he walked up to the teller, and asked to access his vault. Procuring the key required, he motioned for the others to wait for a moment, while he went and made his withdrawal.

_They probably seemed like a good idea at the time…I mean, considering that it would make it easier to teach people certain things if they were already like minded…but then again, sorting people at such a young age…_

_Some people change. What if their traits don't match the house they were placed in, in the end? Like those three. They're snakes, but…they willingly sat and listened to me. Hell, Hermione's got balls, but she's more of a bookworm. Why was she put in Gryffindor, when she's so obviously a Raven?_

_And why should it matter anyway? I mean geez, it's like once you're in a house, you're branded a traitor to it for associating with anyone outside it beyond classes. It's ridiculous, and totally pointless._

As he climbed out of the cart, from returning, he absently recalled something he read in a book that surprisingly _wasn't _written by Zero Shinzaki. He turned to the goblin who led him and flipped him a sickle.

"May your gold always shine." He stated. The goblin blinked, before following custom.

"And may the blood of your enemies always flow."

The two shared a dark smirk, before nodding at one another.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. It had been hours since Harry vanished, and nobody had heard from him.

Following Ginny's orders, nobody went looking for him, but even the redhead was beginning to get a bit worried. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth as fast as usual, but he stopped when he notice Sirius suddenly sit straight up in his seat.

"Wushup Shiriush?"

His response was for the man to shoot out of his seat, just as the dining room door opened.

"HARRY!"

Hermione leapt out of her own seat, literally vaulting over the table to everyone's shock, before propelling herself off it and directly into Harry's arms. The boy stumbled slightly, but caught her all the same. He gently stroked her back as she sobbed into his chest, the day's fears and worries returning to the surface.

"You prat!" She yelled into his chest. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

He gave a small smile, not that she could see. "You mean how worried _you _have been. C'mon 'Mione, what did I tell you?"

She sighed, and pulled away slightly. "…not to be such a nag…"

"And to stop worrying so much about me. Chin up girl, I'm fine. I just needed time to myself is all."

"Told you." Ginny said.

Sirius held back, not sure how to proceed. Until Harry chose for him.

"I fully expect a hug, a slight reprimand, and then a congratulations from my Godfather, unless he wants me to neuter him personally."

And such was received. Emphasis on the hug and congratulations parts.

"Harry…mate…"

The room went silent. Harry simply looked at Ron, blankly.

"Er…I…I'm sorry…"

"Girls put you up to it?"

"Wh-what?" _Oh crap, how'd he-_

"I mean really. Even you know you suck at apologizing for stuff."

Ron just nodded. "Hmph…be glad I'm in a good mood. Mind your words more carefully, Ron. Next time, someone might not be as focused on leaving over simply blasting the person who insults the death of someone they cared about."

Ron nodded a lot faster.

"Harry, my boy. Would you mind telling us where you've been all day?"

Harry just stared at Dumbledore. He weighed the pro's and con's of it, figuring that honestly, it wasn't as if the man could really _stop _him from going somewhere.

"Diagon. It was the first place I thought of, and the first place I ever went that was purely magical. Plus, I wanted ice cream."

Hermione gave a small snort. "You wanted _ice cream_?"

"What? I see you girls eating that stuff all the time when you're upset about something. Shit woman, I figured if chocolate had some sort of anti-Dementor-Depressant thing to it, I thought maybe Ice Cream had the same sort of oddity."

Hermione snorted again, this time at the logic. But then she noticed the state of his clothes.

"Well, judging by your new outfit I doubt that's _all _you did." She claimed.

He looked down at himself. "Yeah, I look pretty good don't I? I spent the day with some Slytherins who happened to pop up in the Parlor."

Ron spat out the glass of pumpkin juice he was drinking. "Slytherins? Mate have you gone barmy?"

"Considering the first thing from them was genuine concern, I didn't have much reason to give a crap _where _they came from. It was an interesting change, seeing things from the eyes of a Snake."

Ron just stared at him, mouth moving, but with no sound coming out. Partially because he didn't know what to say, and partially because Ginny let Tom take over for a second, and cast a silencing spell on him.

"After all, like I told them, if it wasn't for you and Malfoy, I would have _been _one of them."

Ginny dropped her wand, as everyone stared.

"Wh-what?" Hermione sputtered.

"Yeah, remember? Hat wanted me in Slytherin off the bat. But Malfoy and Ron ruined the house for me so I just told it anywhere else. I didn't _ask _for Gryffindor, in fact it was the last one on my mind really, I just didn't want to go to the snake pit back then." His grip on Hermione lessened.

"Sometimes…I wonder if I made the wrong choice…" He muttered, eyes downcast. He shook his head gently. "Oh well…no sense wondering really. I made my pick, gonna stick with it."

"Well said, Harry." Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Who were they?" Ginny asked.

Harry was about to respond, but noticed Fred and George still at the table.

"If I say, I want you two to leave them alone, got it?" He said pointedly at them.

"Wouldn't dream of it old chap."

"Not in the slightest."

"Of course we'd leave your Snake friends alone."

"It's not as if we have a bunch of experimental candies needing a test subject."

"Of course not dear brother."

They were going to continue their standard spiel when Hermione gave a small squeak of surprise, as Harry's grip on her tightened. Their eyes went from his clenched fists that were bunching up her shirt, pulling it tighter on her chest, to his glowing green eyes. Remembering that 'glow plus Harry's eyes equals bad' they decided to actually be honest.

"S-seriously! We promise, don't we brother?"

"Indeed we do. We'll leave them be."

The two nodded in unison. **"We give our word."**

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, before the glow faded. His grip relaxed again, no longer squashing poor Hermione to him. Although, the state of her shirt as it was, drew Ron's attention to her now quite obvious chest. The redhead blinked, casually wondering when it was she started getting boobs, before he went back to his original mindset.

"Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass."

"The Ice Queen?" Ron blurted out.

"The very same. In fact she was the first one to start talking. Though Zabini did put his foot in it almost the same way you did."

"I…you didn't."

"He's perfectly fine. I mean, he's a total stranger, it's not _his _fault the first thing out of his mouth was asking why I looked like my pet just got run over."

Hermione gasped. But Harry continued.

"Yeah I was pretty pissed for a bit, but really, it's not like he _knew _about her."

"Mate-

"Not trying to guilt trip you, Ron. Just pointing out the differences in the events."

The redhead nodded.

"…She's quite pretty…" Hermione muttered. Ginny nodded with her. "Isn't she the one with the nice rack?" Ron mused.

"RONALD!" Molly yelled, while the other girls glared at him.

To their surprise, Harry just laughed, letting Hermione go and stepping over to Ron before clasping him on the shoulder.

"Mate, you don't know _how _nice until you've seen that girl in a bikini. I think Fate or someone must have wanted me in a better mood today, because not only did all three of them help me pick out a much more fitting wardrobe, but the girls gave us a nice show when they were trying on swimsuits."

Harry's eyes glazed over, and he got a very unfamiliar smirk on his face as he recalled the day's end.

"I think they were actually trying to see who they could reduce to a gibbering man-ape first. I'm quite pleased to say it was Zabini."

The girls were now glaring at Harry, who simply smiled.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't ask for it. Sides, I say if you've got it use-

He froze in the middle of his sentence as suddenly in the back of his mind he saw an image of his most cherished book, the small marble on the front cover, glowing.

"Mate?"

"Where's my trunk?" He asked suddenly.

"Upstairs, with my stuff." Ron answered. "Location."

"Uhh…second floor, third door on the right?"

"Left." Sirius corrected. "The right one is the girls' room."

Harry nodded and whirled around, dashing out the door. They heard a loud **"DAMMIT SIRIUS!" **and the man in question give a soft chuckle, before a door slammed.

"You were right Ron, I was just messing with him." Ron grinned, and the girls began glaring at _Sirius_ now.

The door flung open as an extremely red-faced Harry stomped into the room. He quickly strode over to Hermione and slapped a small set of papers in her hands, before whirling around and doing the same for Ginny.

"I'm tired, and I have crap to put away. Buh-bye."

And he dashed out.

The girls looked at each other, before flipping the papers around, and flushing heavily.

_**How to use Vulgarity, Sexuality, and All Around Pervertedness, as a weapon. (Girl's Version.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Alright…we've now reached the end of my pre-written chapters. Balls. This means updates will come…when they come. Though considering the amount of alerts I'm getting…timing won't be a problem.

Wonderbee31: Dumbledore's…old. He's not stupid, he's just been around too long. Certain things make sense in his mind, but he puts too much stock in them, without counting exactly what goes on. On top of which, while he may be powerful and quite learned, he still thinks in the general area of "the box". He doesn't think in concepts, like the existence, Zero Shinzaki, does. When you think in concepts, you see how different the world really is.

CF: alright sis alright, I'll give it technically sixteen. Glad you're following this though.

D&S Master: And it's only been four friggin chapters too! It's gotta be the location, seriously. The HP section HAS to be one of the most active. FEAR and ToA didn't get anywhere NEAR this much interest. Though I wonder if it's cause of the quality. Work is evil. Though…I'll admit I miss having it, if only for the cash-flow. I'll PM you if you're right or not once I post this.

kirb099: I'll be honest. The concept of "lines" comes from Tsukihime, a Japanese ero-novel/game. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is the ability Harry has, which is the ability to connect to the very concept of existence, to 'perceive' its totality. The points and lines can only be traced by a sharp object, however, as Luna displayed earlier in the story, a wand tip can work as well, even though it's not sharp. Reason being the magic in the wand bridges a connection between existional reality and conceptual. Otherwise, only sharp objects can split an object by tracing a line. A spell…can work, provided its one that either materializes a sharp object, or converts a space of 'reality' to a 'sharp' form. And yes, a sharpened pencil or pen point, or even the edge of tweezers, provided they're pointy enough, can work. As long as it can pierce flesh in some way, it can work.

I come anon: you have no idea how badly I want to say if you're right or not. Drop an e-mail or something my way, because I'd like to tell you, but don't wanna give away the answer.

ladywatertiger: it's not entirely stated in the chapter, but basically the lines work on their own way. Everyone has a different set, though for people, the points are usually in the same place. The lines are placed pretty much randomly, really, differing from object to object, and person to person, because no two similar objects are exactly alike, and even though humans are generally made of the same materials each, everyone may have something extra, or something missing, or generally some form of difference that makes their lines be placed differently than someone else's.

Ravenfur: he's not so much Super, as he is…capable of something few people are. It takes a certain mindset to be able to do what he can do, along with specific circumstances. As shown, he's not invincible, he's not all-knowing, he just has a sure-fire way of _killing_ something, but even that's not always perfect, as will be seen and explained next chapter. Zero Shinzaki…is a recurring entity in my stories, though in this one his only role will having had written that book, and created the Tower. Everything else is all based in the HP "reality"…with a couple shifts here and there. For the Tom/Ginny thing, to be honest, it **would **make sense for her to join him, but only if a few conditions were met. He'd have to either be strong enough in her head to push her consciousness aside, weak enough in her mind to be completely unnoticed and then take control over her subconscious, which then plants subliminal thoughts in her head, or so-on. In this, he was a small enough fragment, just barely there, that he made himself known, and she retaliated, filled with anger.

By doing that, she locked him down, and began subconsciously draining his essence. After being locked down entirely, he lost his will to bother trying, seeing as there was no recovery from her, and just decided to play nice. At this point, he's too weak to rip control from her, since he's not being refreshed by ANY source, and he's just getting weaker and weaker as time goes on. And because there's no bridge between her and any form of Voldemort, there's no way for him to be re-charged, though at this point, even if he were to be, given that now they've become allies, it's unlikely he'd want to bother.

Plus, Voldemort would so totally get over-indignant about stupid crap, and react that way as a teenager, if he didn't have a shitton of rage to focus on.

Holy blab that was a lot of wordage. Like I said, we've reached the end of my pre-made chapters. So now, it's all gotta be forged as it goes. _STILL _don't know what to do with Hermione…


	7. Unmodified Spell

**Interlude: Unmodified Spell**

**Forest: Unknown Location**

The light of the sun could barely reach through the canopy of green above them. A modest group, six female, the rest male, trudged through the thick shrubbery at the back-end of spring.

The rains had slowed, their pathway cleared. This sprawling forest being home to many a creature, insect, animal and plant alike. Their goal was noble: to find their lost friend, one whom had vanished three years ago, with the end of the Dark Lord. The disappearance was sudden, without warning. And the reaction was swift.

But to no avail. The hidden one was not found, not seen, not heard from. Owls couldn't find them, spells couldn't locate them. It was as if they'd vanished off the face of the earth.

Until one day. One day three weeks ago. Ginerva Weasely found a spell locked away in a tome of Dark Rituals. A soul binding ritual, one that could link together like souls. Without effort, she performed this ritual, her absorbed memories of Tom Riddle providing many a great help. She was unconscious for a week after.

But during that week, she was given a feeling. A general direction of where to go. The link was weak, for it was unwilling, and her target stronger than she. But it was enough. She called the others, all whom were closest to her target, all whom missed and cherished his existence. And finally, they departed.

The journey was long and difficult. Their direction had to constantly shift, as to maintain the proper heading. But finally they reached the location where the feeling was strongest. This unusual forest, similar to the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts grounds, but not them. It was here, they knew they had found who they were looking for.

**TURN BACK**.

A message, written in messy red, slathered on the front of a tree. Beneath it, a rotting corpse. Flies surrounding it, buzzing away as they picked what they could off. A red-haired woman made to Vanish the corpse, but was stopped by the eldest man there. Albus Dumbledore had a bad feeling.

"Let us not disturb that which has been placed here. We don't know if it will alert our target."

Slowly, the woman nodded, Minerva McGonagall placing her wand back in her pocket. They pressed forward.

**DO**

**NOT**

**ENTER**

Another corpse, this one not as fresh. Riddled with cuts, missing an arm and a leg. The head was crushed, a giant hole in its skull. A haggard looking man knelt down next to the corpse, noting the wounds, and the marks in the ground next to it.

"Claw marks. Bite wounds too. Some sort of dog…a wolf maybe, did this."

"Were, Remmy?"

"No. The padding seems too even. Most Werewolves tend to try to be bi-pedal as often as possible. This was definitely a normal wolf, or at least, a standard style one. But…"

"What's wrong Remus?" Dumbledore asked, the group paused in their movements.

"This line here. It's too…narrow. Some of the grass is even cut. If the wolf dragged the body here, or if it was an animagus we were dealing with, the grass would just be flat, not…severed." The man shook his head.

"Something is definitely off here."

"No shit." A brunette blurted out. The blonde next to her placed her hand on the first girl's shoulder.

"Calm down Hermione. We're closer than we ever have been before, we'll find him."

"I know…I know…it's just…" Hermione trailed off, looking at the message.

"…that's blood…"

The group worked their way deeper into the forest, led by Ginny's feeling. They passed by another tree, this one with multiple bodies hanging from the branches, causing the youngest male to turn and vomit.

The bodies were hung by their own intestines, necks turned in inhuman ways, arms and legs missing, bones on the ground where the forest creatures picked away all meat.

**U**

**WILL**

**DIE**

"…are you sure about this Albus?" A tall black man asked the eldest. "if he's this unstable-

"Kingsley haven't you paid attention at _all_?" Hermione growled out. The elders turned to the girl.

"These are all bodies of idiots like us who came searching for something. Whoever did this, whether it was him or not, they left warnings. We, they, all chose to _ignore _those warnings. Whoever it is, is doing no more than keeping their territory safe. Animal, Human, Half-breed, it doesn't matter."

The man stared at the girl, noting the fire returning to her eyes.

"Yes…you're right."

"Uhh…guys?"

Everyone turned to a nervous looking Ginny.

"…it's gone." She said in a small voice.

* * *

_More of them._

_Everywhere._

_A group._

_**But what…what is this? They smell familiar.**_

_**No. only some do.**_

_They ignored the warnings._

_They defiled the land with their human stench._

_**But…what about those who are known?**_

_Capture them._

_**Yes. Kill the unknowns, capture the familiar.**_

_This is __**our **__turf. This is __**our **__land. This is __**our home.**__ We will not let these disgusting two-legs come to slay us further._

_The Hunter will slay those who are unknown to him, and catch those who are. We will leave everything to him, as we have before. May your fangs find their mark._

* * *

He watched them.

A sleek shadow moving from tree to tree, hidden by the sounds of the forest, unnoticed by any, not even the werewolf. His body low to the ground, his breathing measured, he was the perfect shadow.

Some of the human-folk were familiar to him. He knew their manes, he knew their scents. Others were strangers. Regardless of their orientation, the Pack would not allow the strangers to leave. Only those who were known to him.

He was the Hunter. He was their Protector.

Most would turn around. Some would see the signs the werewolf did, and press forward in curiosity. Few who did, would stop at the last warning.

And those who did not…they met their ends.

He had his reasons, he had his desires, his dreams, they were all shattered. He was tired of humanity, tired of the world. He missed his human friends…but he could not be around them.

It was really only supposed to be a vacation…but "laws" "rules" and people hunting him kept it from being such. So he fled, and he hid. And now…those he left behind, to regain his mind, have found him.

But he has an obligation to his Pack. The unknowns must be removed. The others…

He'd deal with them, when the time came.

* * *

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Hermione exploded.

"I don't know! Just, one moment the feeling's there, and strong, and then suddenly it just…vanished!"

"SHH!" Remus hushed them, whipping out his wand. Being a werewolf had a few 'perks'. One of which being enhanced senses. He'd heard a rustling in the leaves. One that _wasn't _caused by wind.

"Everyone be on your guard, we're not alone."

They pulled the wooden sticks that they used to fling their spells, their only means of defense. Ginny's hand became alight with blue flame, ready to strike.

Kingsley tapped the shoulder of one of the Aurors brought with them for an escort, motioning silently for him to investigate the northern bush. The man stepped forward, silently, his feet making no noise on the ground…when suddenly a black blur appeared from the east, crashing into him, throwing him into the western shrubbery. Gasps and cries of shock the moment the blur landed, mouths slammed shut as his screams of fear and agony rung through the forest, before they silenced suddenly, leaving them only with the sound of the wind.

"Oh god…" Kingsley whispered. He resolved not to send anyone further.

"Alastor…do you see anything?" Albus whispered to the head-Auror.

"Not a damn thing…" He motioned for another to circle around to the western bush. The Auror sent to do so was suddenly blown backward by an invisible force, before the same black blur ripped through the air, and seemed to phase through his torso. A few lances of light shot from wands, but were too slow to catch it before it vanished into the bushes. The man was split in two, body not only completely separated horizontally, but head lopped off as well.

"Shit!" Moody cursed. Two of their escort of four were down. He was hesitant to send out the third. The bushes around them shivered, but not a single wind was blowing.

They were afraid. It was too fast for them to react to.

Luna's eyes narrowed. She stared at the body that had just been sliced apart. Her eyes widened as she realized the cuts were _clean_.

"Luna, can you-

"Already on it."

She focused her sight. Albus and Kingsley glancing back, one knowing, one uncertain. Both noted how her eyes seemed to push away their original misty grey color, favoring a violet rimmed blue. She turned her head rapidly, looking for any sources of sudden black. As she turned around, facing behind the group she gasped.

"GET DOWN!"

They all dropped to the ground, all save one. The one of the escorts, a relative new recruit, was crashed into by the blur. Hermione shot to her feet as the black blur took shape. It slammed a claw into the chest of the Auror, the man's body appearing to suddenly shred itself from within. The beast was about to flee when Hermione fired off a stunner.

"HARRY STOP!" She yelled.

The sound, and the light, caused the creature to jump away, whirling around and staring at the group, growling. They all rose, staring at the beast that had just killed three of their number.

It resembled a wolf. However its body was too skinny. Its legs were thin, almost bony. It had no fur, only what appeared to be sleek, black substance, almost looking like armor. The 'armor' flared out behind its head, like a lion's mane. Two curved horns stuck out of the beast's head, framing its face like hard, pointed bangs. Its snout was narrow, but long, teeth bared in an angry snarl. The tail was thin, until the end, where what looked like a curved blade was seen, flicking away.

But the most distinguishing thing, were its eyes.

Its eyes were bright silver, shimmering, very familiarly.

The final escort got it into his mind to try to stun the creature. A burst of red light, but the beast had dodged to the left. In seconds it flickered, blurring forward. A quick banisher stopped the wolf-like creature from killing the Auror, but it recovered in the air, landing on all fours.

"Harry stop this! We're your friends!" Ron yelled out.

The beast simply growled.

"We have to stun him." Albus noted.

Unfortunately for him, the creature heard what was whispered. It opened its maw, as a glowing pale blue light appeared between its jaws.

"MOVE!" Moody yelled out. The group scattered just in time as a flare of light ripped through the air, slamming into the tree behind them, coating it in a heavy layer of ice, spreading along the ground slightly.

A fizzing noise and a yell of agony got their attention. The beast was standing before the final Auror, horns glowing, streams of blue-white ripping from its tips into the man's body. The beast wrenched its head to the side, the bolts of electricity pulling the man along, before the connection was severed, the man crashing into the frozen tree, toppling it, as it fell on top of his dead form.

The group turned back around, Albus, Alastor, Tonks and Kingsley with spells at the tips of their wands, when the beast raised its snout and howled. The long, deep, powerful sound echoed through their skulls, their bodies dropping to their knees, before their minds shut down.

* * *

A groaning was heard. Slowly, Albus Dumbledore sat up, body weary, head swimming. A series of echoes accompanied him, the others began to rise. A growl, and a series of barks startled them all. They turned to see a single grey furred wolf, snarling and barking at them. Next to it, a massive wall of shadows appeared, before forming into the black beast they dealt with earlier. It nudged the side of the grey wolf with its head, avoiding impaling it on its horns.

The grey one's growls weakened, and it backed away slowly, before turning and fleeing deeper into the forest. The group noted that their legs were all bound together by thick rope. Suddenly, the beast began to change shape. It stood on its hind legs, the tail slowly sinking into its rear. Forelegs became arms, both arms and hind legs bulked out, the 'armor' revealing itself to be very thick fur, which shrunk and thinned out into black hair, quickly covered by dirty, muddy jeans with multiple tears in them.

The horns sunk in, the snout crunched inward, becoming a human nose, and mouth, spiky mane shrinking into a long bush of black. A dirty brown coat over faded off-white shirt, the man before them looked as to be the epitome of "bum".

But there were two things, that gave them no doubt as to who it was they were dealing with. The first, was the feeling in Ginny's heart. The magic of the bonding ritual was responding with its other half.

The second, was his emerald green eyes.

For what felt like hours, neither side spoke. Harry Potter had spent years off the map, hidden from anyone's knowledge, for all intents and purposes considered dead, to the world.

He simply sighed, and spoke in a gruff sounding voice, as if he'd not used it for a long while.

"…so what found me?"

"Harry, my boy-

Dumbledore was cut off. "A spell. A ritual, actually, soul to soul. Based off of you saving my life…based off of the Life Debt I owed you." Ginny cut in. Harry nodded towards her direction.

"Help?"

"No. I did it on my own. They didn't know until after I woke up. I couldn't…see you…but I could feel you. Until you became that…thing."

"…good job…I guess."

"Mate…what the hell happened to you?"

"Time. People. Tired of it all. Left to vacation…couldn't have it. Hid."

Luna, Hermione and Ginny were actively noting his short sentences with simple words. Hermione was the first to call him out on it.

"Is something wrong with your throat, Harry?"

He shook his head, growling a little. "Human talk…not often. Mind remembers. Body doesn't."

Albus wanted to ask his questions but after getting his arm clawed at in an irritated manner by Minerva, he thought against it.

"How long have you been…that thing?" Hermione continued.

"Years. Shift human once two moons."

"Once…two moons?" Tonks muttered.

"Two moons…two lunar cycles? You mean two months?" Remus asked. His knowledge of the wolf-mind shining through. Harry nodded. "Why so little?"

"Harder to hide human. Easier to hide wolf. Magic, spirit, different as wolf." He sat down, but made no motion to untie them.

"So you hid as a wolf? When did you become an animagus?"

"week after leave. Magic overload. Flushed out by shift."

A spike was indeed detected a week after he vanished, but then it seemed as if all vanished into a void.

"Why here, Harry?" Ginny pressed. "Why didn't you come back after your…vacation?"

"no want. Duty here."

"Duty?"

"Pack. Werewolves. Lost minds. Lost leader. Full wolves now. Needed help. Needed guard. I'm guard."

Remus' eyes widened. "There's a pack of werewolves hidden here?" Albus was similarly shocked. He had no idea. Harry nodded.

"Find me. Alpha attack. I kill. Make me Alpha. Make me Hunter. I keep safe from human, from outside."

"That explains the bodies." Moody muttered. Harry nodded again.

"No listen warning. I kill. Use body, blood, as stronger warning. Most leave. Some come. I kill those that come, leave those that turn."

"Why did you kill those men, Potter. They were with us. You left us alive, so why not them?" Kingsley ground out. Harry glared, eyes glimmering.

"You familiar. They not. Pack demand all die. I demand live. Compromise. Kill the unknown, leave the known. You all ignore warning. Friend or not, you all deserve death. I keep you alive. Thank, not scorn." He spat.

"But you're a bloody-

"He has a point." Sirius said, cutting Minerva off. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"It's like Hermione said. We're the idiots who decided to disregard the warnings just because we were hoping to find him. Well we did. But our wishes got four people killed in the process. Were we wrong? Technically no. but we weren't right for it. We were uninformed, we didn't know, but we were given signs to leave, warnings, to turn around. We ignored them."

"Sirius is right…scarily enough." Middle finger from the last Black, chuckle from the Lupin. "Regardless of what we want or think, or what he was before Harry's spent the last few years living as a wolf. They are his Pack, his family. This is his home. We ignored the fences, we ignored the locks, and pushed in. Four people died because we invaded someone else's home, the same way you'd expect for it to happen with humans. Those Aurors were unknown to him, or any of them. We're unknown to them, but known to him. We were allowed to live because we are also technically part of _his _pack. They, weren't. it was our fault for bringing them along, and they paid the price of the minister's insistence."

Harry snorted. "Fudge still Alpha?"

Lupin gave a humorless grin. "Unfortunately. The People thought that since he was minister when you defeated the Dark Lord, he must have done something right."

Harry shook his head. "Idiot humans. No better than sheep."

A short bark rung from behind Harry. A wolf with dark black fur slid out of the shadows, padding over to him. It glared at the group, before Harry held out a hand. It sniffed it, before rubbing its snout into his palm.

"Peace, Terra. They friend."

The wolf stepped away, before shuddering. Before their eyes, it transformed into a tall, tanned woman with an athletic figure. She wore nothing, but her black hair covered up her rather ample chest fairly well. She stared down at Harry.

"Others?"

"Memory."

"Good. What of them?"

"…" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"You leaving."

Harry shrugged.

"Ass."

He laughed.

"Not a donkey."

"Still an ass."

"Sometimes." She gave him a feral grin.

"We lose our Hunter on same Moon we gain. Who Alpha now? Who keep pack safe?"

"Why not you?"

She blinked. Stepping back in surprise.

"Me? Terra no alpha. Terra-

"Terra only one other than Nightfang who can shift."

"Terra **female**. Female not-

"Terra still human. Terra hold human form, hold human knowledge, hold human _self_. Terra, female, stronger than _other males_. They no hold human form. They lose human mind. You keep."

She stared at him, golden eyes boring into his green. She dropped to her knees, before clutching him and sobbing.

"Terra feel Frozen-flame's touch on Harry. Terra not make move…dammit Harry…"

"Sorry…er…'Frozen-flame'?"

"Fire-girl right of werewolf."

He turned to Ginny, who flushed slightly, but held his gaze.

"She mark Harry. Mark of souls. She his forever."

"Spell. Fake mark."

Terra shook her head. "Still real. Magic and spirit same. Even if you not hers, she yours. Nobody else's. But you too noble. Alpha to the end. Terra learn how you think. Harry go. Harry miss human world. Human life. But Harry never forget. Wolf first. Human second."

He nodded.

"Harry do last favor?"

"Not rutting in open space Terra."

She smacked the back of his head.

"Not that, stupid. Make spell. Help Terra protect pack."

Harry nodded again. It was a simple request.

"Come as Harry. Leave as Nightfang."

He nodded again. "I gather pack. Free friends? Meet at shack."

She nodded. He dropped to all fours, being covered in shadow again, before returning to the black wolf that looked like a demon. He shuddered, shaking his entire body, before swiping his claw through the air and vanishing.

Terra sighed. "Stupid Harry. Too noble for own good." She turned to the group. "Terra free humans. Humans follow Terra. Meet Harry at shack." She held out her hand, and the group felt an odd feeling wash over them. Before their eyes, the ground seemed to rise up in spikes, shredding the ropes.

The group looked at her, Hermione voicing the question on their minds as she rose.

"Who are you? How can you do that?"

"Terra is Terra. Terra Earth elemental. If has do with Earth, Terra manipulate. Terra Harry's…friend. Almost-mate. Frozen-Flame mark Harry. Terra sense, can't mate. Terra sad, but Harry…strong. Harry different. Harry save pack, keep pack alive, keep pack safe. Harry keep _Terra _safe. Terra lost humanity. Harry gave back. Terra owe Harry life."

Remus, always wanting to know more of his brethren, asked his own question.

"How long has this pack been here?"

"Forest pack home for ten years. Harry first human find pack, leader attack unknown wolf. Harry kill Alpha, be made Alpha. Harry hunter, protector of pack."

"And the others…just accepted this?"

Terra stopped. She turned to Remus, staring hard into his eyes.

"Pack lose human minds. Alone, unfed, uncared. Mind become wolf. Body match. Harry Alpha, pack respect Harry's power. Harry keep remaining pack from death. Harry keep Terra part human. Pack sad if Harry go, but most know Harry still human."

Remus nodded, understanding.

Harry would return to humanity, to civilization.

But he would never forget the bonds he made.

* * *

**A/N:** Been forever ne? Been kinda…stuck. I know where I'm going, and this…this will just help.

This…is a thing. It's up to you whether you wanna apply this to what happens during the story or not.

and dont bitch about how the wolf-speak sounded in human form. unfortunately the only thing i could think of was "cave-speak".

SilverIceBlueEyes: sorry it took so long. Flames usually don't get to me but it pisses me off when people can't comprehend the concept of "fan fiction" and the imperfection it naturally is. But that's not here nor there. And yes, I have read those, but that was…a long time before this came in my head.

Believe me when I say next thing I post for this story you'll…get a hint as to what I'm planning with Hermione. Hermione is…interested…in Harry, romantically, but this will probably end up a Harry/Luna, if not a Harry/Luna/Ginny, to be honest. I'm happy you like how Tom turned out. I basically tried to imagine that if you draw out his darker mindset, he'd be a snarky, sarcastic but still overall decent bloke. Plus being trapped in the mind of a girl, who has you completely at her whim, broke him a bit, combined with the knowledge he'll disappear soon.

The timeline at the beginning was more of a response to specific people bitching about everything being different from canon, which you'd kinda EXPECT in a bloody fanfiction but whatever. Some people just don't know how to use their brains. But I'm glad you found it helpful. I guess for something as convoluted in plot like Harry Potter you might need one, ne?

Fan: I can't say I'd go _that _far, though the praise is nice. Don't worry, I won't stop writing, but updates will most likely be slow due to my brain just NOT wanting to cooperate.

Icey91: thanks, hope it stayed decent.

Msedward: yeah, I hope it does too.


	8. Empty Sky Form: Summer's Tales

Harry was running around Hogwarts Castle.

Utilizing his new ability to literally slice through the concept of distance, instantly transporting himself from location to location, he decided to return to the castle grounds during the morning hours, to keep up his runs. During his running, he let his mind go, and mused on multiple subjects.

Always, every morning, was his prayer to whatever deity that could hear him, that Hedwig was happy.

The guilt ate at him daily, tearing at his heart, his mind, his very being. Knowing he had the power to stop it, knowing it was _him _who got her killed. He didn't fire the spell, but he waited too long to come to a decision of what to do, and that cost her life. His first true friend, killed because he hesitated. No. Not a friend. His _sister_. Though she was an animal, though he could not speak her tongue, he felt for her like one would a sister. She was a constant companion from day one, the sibling he could never have, the friend he'd always wanted. She saw him through thick and thin, at his best, and at his worst.

He rarely ever cried, but the few times he did, she was there, and she'd hoot softly, as if crying herself. When he was starved, she would try to offer her catches, even after she understood he couldn't consume them himself, she still made the gesture, feeling through their unspoken bond with one another, that he was grateful. She was loyal, steadfast, and cunning. She knew how to get his attention, knew what tone to hoot in to calm him from a nightmare or vision. She knew what rhythm to tap her talons in, to help him sleep. And he knew what types of foods were her favorites. When she preferred man-made substance over fresh kills, when she felt too dirty and desired him to clean her home.

And he killed her.

On the one hand, he felt horrid. Their time was short in the long run, but they were filled with meaning. All those years together, all those shared moments, shared pains, and he repaid her by getting her killed! Though he knew it in his mind that it was _her _choice, he also knew it was a choice she needed not to have made.

Yet on the other, a small part of him was happy. She was free, freed from the shackles of friendship, free from him, and this horrible world. Her soul, and he fully believed she had one, could now be free to explore the reaches of the next life. But this notion did not hold sway. It was born of desire, of pain and regret, denial…

But still he pushed.

For the past few days, he had been actively musing on his combat prowess.

_My best skill is close-range. I can cast pretty well, but I need a better hold on magic in order to work at a distance. My Sight may let me see and interact with the concept of Death, but I have to get in close to be able to utilize it properly. I mean, I can throw my knives at a distance, but then I'm out one blade. Hmm…I should look up some construction spells. There might be something that materializes then shoots a solid pointy object at something…like a railing spike or a stake. But even then…those things can be blocked, or evaded. No…to properly utilize my Sight I have to be right in there. But…it would still be a good idea to grab a couple more spells._

_The book mentioned multiple ways to defend against things as well. I don't have to just rely on my Sight to cut spells in two. Wasn't there a passage about converting a specific space in front of you to literal emptiness? He said it was something that only immensely powerful mages could do, and unless you were practically one with the universe, it would drain you quickly…so no…that's out. I know I __**have **__to look at some more movement options. Cutting distance is damn useful, but it takes a few seconds too long. When I get back, I'll look up that Flash Step thing. That sounds insanely useful._

Looking at his new watch, he decided it was time to return. He took one last look at the castle, then sighed.

_I like being around the others, I really do. But I miss being able to slip off alone somewhere…well…at __**any **__time. Not just when everyone's sleeping. Hmm…I wonder…no, no, I remember. Myrtle said that-…wait. No, she said she couldn't haunt that one girl. Not that she was __**entirely **__confined to the castle…hmm…_

_

* * *

_

_**Advanced Movement: How to get from here, to not-here, faster than you can verbalize "I want to go to there."**_

_**Let's say you gotta get somewhere else. And you gotta do it in a short amount of time. There's plenty of ways, but let's say walking is too slow, even running wouldn't do it. How the hell do you get there then?**_

_**In this chapter, we explore some ways to get from here, to not-here.**_

_**First off, a very useful trick for those with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Did you know you can cut the concept of distance itself? Yep. The stronger you are with this magical sight, the farther you can go. Gotta get somewhere else? Take a Shortcut. Hey, fuck off. I know it's corny, it's four in the goddamn morning and I'm tired but my brain won't shut up. It's simple. Visualize where you want to be, then imagine a line between where you are, and where you want to go, give it a good slice and boom, you're there.**_

_**Don't feel like carrying a knife wherever you go? No problem, there's plenty of other ways. Of course, if teleportation is a skill, or an available skill, you might not need any of these. But these options are based around not being able to, or being in an anti-teleport area.**_

_**Next, is the Shukuchi, or Reduced Earth, technique. This one's a bit more for the hardcore runners. The concept behind it is basically extremely fast legwork that propels you to insane speeds. Highest level of it can have you even defying gravity, just from running. But you can't run on water with it. The footsteps are too powerful. Turn to the respective page later on, for more information of how to practice and master this maneuver.**_

_**Here's my favorite. The Shunpo, or Flash Step. As the name implies, it's a single step that moves you in a specific direction, at an accelerated pace. The concept behind it is to cover as much distance as possible in a single step, with multiple Steps, yes that capital is meant to be there, covering a HUGE amount of ground in a short amount of time. The reason it's my personal favorite, is because with it, you can even run on water! The trick is that the faster you step, the less time you give for the water to give way to your weight, which causes you to sink. With the Flash Step, it's possible to bypass the water entirely, unless it's like an ocean or something. In this case, you can traverse the ocean in no time, with only a few steps, IF you're good enough. Think of it like putting one foot forward, and that being enough to put you on the other side of your house. Again, turn to the respective page for more information.**_

_**There's plenty more. Shadow Walking, Light Riding, Water Weaving, Ice Sliding, Lava Pluming, Sand Slithering…the list goes on and on, mostly including elements into movement somehow.**_

_**It helps to at least take a glance at the things you aren't going to learn, if only so you can recognize the signs of someone using them.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"GREAT MERCIFUL CRAPSHIT!"

Harry blinked.

Myrtle blinked.

They looked at each other, and blinked again.

"o…k…" Harry spoke slowly. He pulled his wand and prepared to grab a dagger as he slowly padded through the hallway to the living room where the other occupants of Grimmauld Place had gathered. He slid open the door, to see Ginny on a couch writhing in pain, moaning incoherently while Hermione and Nyphradora Tonks, whom Harry had met the night before, watched with triumphant smirks on their faces. Ron was shaking his head, and muttering to himself. Harry held his wand tightly.

"So…am I gonna have to pull a Moody or is someone going to tell me what the hell's going on here?"

"Oh Harry! You're back!"

"Talk now chat later."

"FUCK YOU GINNY WEASELY! FUCK YOU UP THE ASS WITH A RUSTED DILDO COVERED IN AIDS!"

Again, Harry blinked.

"…Tom?"

"…oh mother **FUCK!** Of all the bloody humiliating things…"

_Bloody is a rather apt word for it._

"…you suck so many shades of shit."

_Awe, what's the matter Tommy? Heavy flow?_

"I hate you. I hate you with a passion that surpasses unholy and enters the realm of the inverted gods." Ginny's voice growled out.

"It seems that this is a monthly ritual." Remus Lupin had just entered the room from the other side.

"Monthly…ritual?" Harry was a tad confused.

"I think he means Ginny's on her period, Harry." Myrtle clarified.

"Whoa wait what? How the heck are you here?" Ron yelled in surprise.

"Harry invited me over, considering that I'm not exactly _bound _to my death point. I was just prohibited from haunting that bint is all."

Harry slowly started to put his wand away. "Alright…but what does that have to do with Tom cursing up a storm?"

"Don't you _fucking _get it Potter? She's put me in front!"

"Obviously." Was Harry's response. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Someone _PLEASE _explain it to him?"

"Harry, you know how it works, right?" Hermione gently prodded.

"I know enough, thank you." And Harry was quite determined to keep his vague knowledge just that, vague.

"Well…some women have worse…pains…in that area than others." She continued. "MASTER OF THE UNDERSTATEMENT THIS ONE!" Ginny yelled out.

"…wait…so Ginny let Tom have control?"

"I'd say Ginerva more likely is keeping Thomas in the 'driver's seat' as some sort of penance." A familiar voice rung through. Moments later, Luna Lovegood walked into the room.

"Luna." Harry nodded.

"Harold. Myrtle." She responded in kind.

"Luna."

"DAMMIT GINNY!" Tom yelled out. Luna gave a cute pout. "oh poo, he just had to go and ruin our game before it could properly get started."

"So…lemme get this straight. Ginny's keeping Tom in the front of her mind so he gets to deal with the pain of…uhh…yeah."

"Pretty much." Tonks confirmed.

"Damn. That's like…just damn."

"I do believe…" Luna stated. "That Mister Shinzaki would put it…hmm…how did it go again? Ahh yes, 'that's type fucked.'"

Everyone blinked.

"What? I'm merely quoting the man."

"Why…whyyyy must I endure this pain?"

"_**Because you're an asshole!**_" Ginny and many others said at once.

"**STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!**" Tom yelled in return, honestly disturbed. "Morgan shitfuck it's freaky _enough _when her bloody brothers do it!"

"I think Ginny said something about him having to endure this for four years."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

Everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"What? The male mind isn't wired to handle something like that. Sure he has it coming but…sheesh. That's like Crucio for five minutes a week, every other week."

"Hmm…" Luna placed a finger on her chin, tilting her head back and forth. "Actually…that about lines up properly."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF WOMAN!" Tom yelled.

"Well, you were in her head, possessing her for roughly a year. A month, is roughly four weeks. And not counting a leap year, a woman's cycle _usually_ shows up once a month, for about a week. If a year is twelve months, a month is four weeks, and a cycle occurs roughly once a month, for a week, that's…" she started counting on her fingers. "Forty-eight weeks, which, spread out over the proper time, is four years, if each 'week' represents a single month in the year, that's twelve weeks a year, times four, which makes forty-eight weeks. So…presuming my math is correct, four years sounds like the proper amount of time for this to be done."

"…did…did you just _logic _out my horrible pain sentence?" Tom waivered.

"I do believe I did."

"I…you…AGH DAMMIT! STUPID FUCKING CRAMPS!" He glared at Harry. "YOU! As soon as this is _fucking _over, impregnate this woman so I won't have to deal with this crap again!"

Harry blinked, bewildered. Myrtle stepped up to bat. "If he did that, wouldn't you be in even _more _pain, considering Ginny would probably shove you in front of it all during the birthing process?"

Ginny's face paled so horribly her freckles were the only spots of color on her.

"YOU KEEP THAT COCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Hermione, Tonks, even Molly Weasely herself were practically rolling on the floor, laughing heavily at the expense of the shade of what was meant to be Lord Voldemort. Though she was still worried for her little girl, Molly had seen for herself the leash that Ginny kept the shade on. But Myrtle wasn't done.

"Actually, I remember something from when I was alive. If you get enough women together for a long enough time, their periods synchronize for some reason. And I _swear _I read some sort of spell that allowed one to take upon the pain of another…"

Suddenly Ginny's body slumped forward, and she slammed face-first into the ground. Everyone stopped laughing immediately, but the girl slowly pushed herself up.

"Ow…dammit…"

"Ginny?" Ron asked, hesitantly.

"Myrtle…I think you deserve an award." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Eh?" The ghost was confused.

"I think you're the first being in the world to _make Tom Riddle __**faint **_from sheer terror."

* * *

_**Magic: The practitioner's guide.**_

_**What is Magic?**_

_**Fuck if I know. The only thing I know about it is it comes in an infinite number of flavors, and is a form of energy. It's one of those things that's just…kinda there. As such, utilizing magic, is a form of energy manipulation. And this little bit here, is gonna explain, at least how I've figured that certain things work.**_

_**Branches: Goddammit this isn't a fucking tree.**_

_**There's plenty of different branches of magical manipulation. Blood, Summoning, Elemental, Spiritual, Material, Immaterial, and so on. In reality, all of these 'branches' are part of the 'tree' known as Reality Distortion. What you're doing is making a Change in the world. From small things like simply speeding up a natural process, like growing a plant, or big things like summoning an island in the middle of a desert, complete with lake and everything. This subsection will touch base on an overview of the more common branches. You'll have to turn to the subsequent pages of particular sections if you want true depth.**_

_**Basic Areas:**_

_**Alteration, Battle, Distortion, Healing, Destruction, Creation**_

_**Alteration: sometimes going by the name of Transfiguration, among others, is the practice of swapping one physical form for another. The caster envelops the target in their own magical field, then focuses their will power on an image in their mind, using their magic to alter the target's physical form into another shape. It's still unknown if the target happens to be a sentient creature, if turning it into a non-living object counts as technically 'killing' the creature. I only know of one person who can speak to immaterial objects, and he's only able to converse with machines. So yeah, still researching that one. Please note that this isn't to be confused with the Concept "Alteration". Alteration as a Concept means to change **__**anything**__** in **__**any**__** way. Therefore at the root, just by living, you're triggering Alteration.**_

_**Battle: Sometimes branched further into the sub-sects of Charms, Hexes, or Curses. It's the practice of utilizing pre-encoded forms of Alteration to cause a change in the world, directed at something. Examples being a Cheering Charm, which dilutes one's negative emotions while heightening the positive ones, slated towards happiness and humor, a blasting hex, which upon contact with a physical surface causes it to go boom, and the killing curse, which upon contact with a living being, somehow…makes them die. Yeah. Nobody's really figured that one out either, and I can't be assed. It makes things dead, that's all that matters for now.**_

_**At its root, Charm, Hex, Curse, it doesn't matter. But people have classified them by their range of "alignment". "Charms" are usually seen as neutral. They can honestly be used for positive or negative acts, or just for the hell of using them. At their core, there's usually no malicious or much intent in them at all, they just do something. "Hexes" are a bit darker in scale. Their effects tend to be slated more towards causing mild irritation, pain, or disfiguration. Things that can trip you up in a fight, or can be used for petty revenge or whatnot. They can be used for positive means, both instantly and in a higher scale of things, but tend to be mostly used for malice. Oddly enough, hexes are more malicious than curses. Strange that. "Curses" are the darkest in scale, according to people. Created for generally one purpose, bad mojo. Like with any 'spell' they can be used positively or negatively, instant or grand scale, but usually they all fall into the biggest half of the 'Battle' branch. Unlike Charms and Hexes, which usually do round-about things, these are straight, to the point attacks. You'll find flashier stronger duelists wielding these the most, because they cause the most damage or have the biggest effects in the shortest amount of time.**_

_**Distortion: these are your illusion spells. They alter a person's perceptions, or literally change the space of an area, to something different. Usually used to cover up certain things, add to protections and whatnot. Basically, if there's an illusion around, either someone's fucking with you, or there's something around that someone doesn't want people to know about. Be careful in dispelling them, however. Truly skilled Illusionists can lace triggers in their webs that activate upon detecting an unspecified magical discharge. You can cancel the illusion, but there's always a chance something will occur to either kill you, or get you out of there so you can't make any use of the broken field.**_

_**Healing: to mend, to restore. This branch promotes life, the continuation of it and the restoration of it. Mending the physical, and fixing the immaterial are covered here. From broken bones, to broken hearts, there's a spell for it. Of course, like with everything else, healing can be used for negative purposes. What better way to get revenge on someone than to rip off their leg, then force them to feel the pain of every single fragment of flesh sewing itself back together as you reattach it?**_

_**Destruction: While many things can technically count as destructive, these spells ONLY destroy. A method of changing the world through erasure. Blowing things up, chopping them up, burning them, puncturing them, piercing them, so on and so on. While most people regard Destruction as a negative thing, it has just as many positives. For every building filled with school-children blown up by a Destruction spell, there's that many falling stones upon similar children, being blown to dust with the same spell. Slice off a person's leg with one spell? Well you can use that same one to cut open a person's chest to perform open heart surgery.**_

_**Creation: Simply put, making things. Be it weapons, beds, food, drink, toys, whips, chains, whistles, dildos or a book, Creation magic makes stuff. What is made, and what it does, depends on the caster.**_

_**And I'll throw in something extra:**_

_**Potions. You'd be surprised what these suckers can do. They can use standard items found in the world, and fuse them together to produce an effect that may or may not be possible with a spell. Best part? No magical residue. Making them…well, it takes skill, but it's not horribly difficult. It's like cooking, really. The better you are at cooking, the more likely you'll have at least a decent skill at making potions. In short, all Expert Chefs are Potion Masters, but not all Potion Masters are Expert Chefs. Reason being, with cooking, you utilize all five of your senses to determine whether the combination of materials you've created is what you were after. With Taste being the most important. With potions…well…half the time you won't be able to taste what you're making, therefore, you're missing an integral part of being a chef.**_

_**Spellcasting tips: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.**_

_**Willpower. If you don't have it, you're not gonna cast very well. Willpower and Intent are needed most. Natural prowess helps, but even naturals lose their way sometimes, and then they can be taken down by a child.**_

_**Focus. Not so heavily that you become narrow-sighted. It's a different kind of focus. You have to **__**want**__** the thing to happen. The more you want it, the more likely it'll happen the way you think it will.**_

_**Command. **__**Make**__** the change happen. You've been given access to the ability to change the world. Use it. Tell the world what you want to do. It granted you access to its power, you have every right to command it. Just don't be surprised if you try to do something that goes against its self-preservation instincts, and it reverses the flow and blows you up. Basically, as long as it doesn't threaten the world that still desires to exist, you're fine.**_

_**Ever seen people waving their wands around in odd patterns, tapping stones, flailing their arms, or even DANCING, before something happens? Well, that's another thing that helps. The energy isn't just within you, it's around you…in most locations. Dead Zones are a completely different topic though. What they're doing, is converting the immediate, or wide, area around them, to closer match their "magical wavelength" for lack of a better term. Essentially, it makes it easier for the change they want to happen, to happen. Speaking speeds things up, but unless you've got a strong enough presence that your immediate area automatically converts to your pattern, wiggling a stick or whatever helps too. Always remember, your opponent may be stronger than you, and they may have a wider range of spells, and they may be able to beat you in one shot.**_

_**But if they don't get the chance to get that shot off…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry was with the others at Grimmauld Place, having a simple breakfast of sausage, bacon and eggs, when suddenly a thought shot through his mind.

"Wait…why didn't I get a letter from the Improper Use of Magic department?"

His fellow students blinked and began wondering the same thing. Albus Dumbledore took that moment to walk in.

"It was because I, and the others who saw the situation, vouched for you. I convinced them to drop the charges, for I was even able to supply a pensive memory of the event."

Harry blinked at the old man. "You can do that?" Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I do believe you are quite well aware of my many titles. That does indeed allow one, capability of doing quite many things in the legal system."

Harry smirked. Another thought went through his mind.

"Alright…I've got nothing to do today…so who's free to take me to the Ministry?"

"…Harry…mate…you can practically pop anywhere you want. Why would you need someone to take you?" Ron asked nervously.

"Never been there Ron. I could probably _try _to get there…but since I've never been there, and even my little Shortcut requires me to visualize where I'm going, I can't do it."

"What would you need at the Ministry, my boy?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, you know I've researched some things. I wanna get the tracking charm off my wand, seeing as I'm the last Potter. Being tied to an Ancient and Noble house has its uses."

Dumbledore frowned, prepared to object, but remembered that Harry was quite capable of taking care of himself. On top of which, the possibility of Death Eaters or someone sympathetic to them using the trace to find or even capture Harry also appeared in his mind.

"I believe I am free today, Mister Potter. I can take you there myself."

Harry stared at the old man, open mouthed. _Uhh…? That was…unexpected._ "…thanks…?" He responded hesitantly.

"The past year has opened my eyes to the truth, quite harshly. Your unique ability gives you quite a range of attack and defense, one that is only bested by your reaction times. As well, you have proven that you can handle yourself in a problematic event. If anyone of your age has earned the right to prepare for battle, it is you."

Harry nodded, happy Dumbledore was finally seeing the _right _picture.

"Really though, if it weren't for those books…"

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded, picking up on Harry's unfinished sentence.

* * *

_**As mentioned about a bajilion times, one of the key aspects of casting spells, of ANY sort, is visualization. There have been children capable of toppling entire countries, effortlessly, because they were able to **__**imagine**__**. Imagination is the key. Wand movements, rituals, dances, songs, they're all helpful, but in truth, all they do is let you imagine things better. It lets you focus your intent and have a slight image of what you want to have happen.**_

_**Imagine the result of what you want to have happen, and it'll happen…assuming you have the base power to cast it.**_

_Imagine…_

Hermione stood in the center of a small practice room in Grimmauld Place. Her wand was in her hand, her eyes were closed, and her mind focused on the words she read in the book she borrowed from Luna. Originally asking Harry for his, Luna lent the elder girl her own, saying that she'd reached its limits for the time being.

_I still don't understand how this book works…no…focus Hermione._

_**One spell, or ability really, is to grab and summon objects. Or levitate them. Ok basically it's just grabbing an object with your magic and making it do something. What I found helps new casters, is for them to imagine their wand or hand or whatever, emitting a "net" like you would use to catch a fish with. Imagine the net ensnaring the object or person you're trying to move, and then imagine a hook coming from your hand to the net. Then, do whatever.**_

In her mind's eye, she saw her memory of what the room she was in looked like. Mentally, she went over every object possible.

_I can do the summoning spell…but Harry somehow __**cut **__it. I know, according to him, his power is to 'kill' concepts…but even then it makes no sense. Summoning and levitation spells are completely different! But…what if that book is right?_

Her body, her mind, itched to do the motions for the levitation spell. The swish and flick she learned in first year. _Swish and flick…_

Her mind processed the memory, suddenly linking ideas together.

_Wait…what if the 'swish'…was casting the net over something…and the 'flick'…was latching on to it? In other words…the swish coats the object in the caster's magic…or will…and the flick latches a connecting force onto it._

Absently, unknowing, she did so. A swift sweep of her wand, unconsciously focusing on a nearby table, followed by a flick. In her focused state, she almost swore she saw the table glow in her mind for a moment, before her rational side pushed the thought away. Now realizing that she was 'attached' to the table, Hermione yanked back on her wand.

The table followed.

* * *

"Who do I think I am?" Harry growled out. He and Dumbledore had encountered the Minister of Magic on their trek back. Harry's nerves were frayed, having not only just been shown by the older man next to him that there was a prophecy about his existence, and Voldemort's, but also the _contents_. Dumbledore had come to realize, none of his plans for Harry would work anymore. The boy had done too much, seen too much, and that book was part of it.

But then he'd realized, all he wanted was for Harry to grow safely. Being a friend of the Potters…his desire was that Harry would become strong enough, but still retain his innocence.

Of course, the Dursleys, and Fate, had seen that there would _be _no innocence for young Harry Potter. Not for the last time, Dumbledore cursed his foolishness in not listening to his second-hand. Believing the words to be simple, but rare prejudice by Minerva, he brushed it aside. Even Arabella didn't have words for him…

_Or perhaps…she didn't believe I would listen._

Witnessing the confrontation between Harry and Cornelius was an eye opener. Dumbledore had been so focused on keeping Harry from Tom's path, he didn't realize Harry was keeping himself from it quite well. At this point, with the power Harry wielded, the power to witness and interact with the fated end of an object's concept of existence, Tom would have simply ripped through everyone present. The minister had started his usual drivel, before Harry began challenging his words.

Cornelius did not take to being challenged very kindly, and tried to turn tables upon the young Potter.

"I am a beautiful animal! I am a destroyer of worlds! I AM HARRY FUCKING POTTER!"

Dumbledore gave a soft smirk at that. Beautiful animal indeed.

Staring down the Minister of magic, Harry continued.

"You have two choices Fudge. Nut up, or shut up. If you can't handle the reality of dealing with the public, and telling them the truth, then get the hell out of the way so someone who actually has a pair can do what needs to be done. You can either go down as the fool you are, or you can usher our people into a new era of peace and prosperity. The choice, is yours. Ugh, I'm done here, Albus, I'll meet you back at the Place."

With that, he swung his arm out, knife appearing in hand, and vanished in a loud rip.

* * *

Nursing the bump on her head, where the table connected, Hermione glared at the wooden construct, briefly entertaining thoughts of blowing it to splinters.

_But then, knowing my luck today, I'll probably get about five of them in my feet, and be irritated for the rest of the evening._

Irritation aside, her experiment worked.

The book was right.

_**No matter who you are. No matter what you've done, or what you desire. There is one thing, one thing that will always help you in whatever you need to do.**_

_**Always remember. Stay true to yourself. You are, who you are. You are not anyone but yourself. Don't gain knowledge, or power, or fame, for the sake of being similar to others. Do it all, because you want it. Be true to yourself, your thoughts, and your beliefs. Because even if at the moment, you find yourself without support, someone in the world will see you, and think that you're an incredible existence.**_

She sighed. She wanted to be stronger, not just for Harry, but herself. What Harry said that night, was right, she could feel it. People would always be watching him. And while watching him, they would see his friends, his surroundings. People, both malicious and benign, would be seeing her, and her actions. And she knew…she just _knew _that everything that had gone on in his life was leading to something big. People, good and bad, would be after him…and by proxy, her. Harry is the type of person who will put aside what they're doing, to help their friends…especially if they were in danger.

_I need something. Something nobody else has. Something that sets me apart from the world…something that nobody would ever expect from a 'mudblood'. But…what? Technology doesn't work around ma…gic?_

Her thoughts trailed off, as she noticed the marble on the cover of the book begin to give a very soft glow.

"_It glows when it's been 'updated'."_

"_Updated?"_

"_Well, according to the preface, the book has a bunch of concealment spells on it. By connecting slightly with the internal magic of the reader, it can 'scan' the surface thoughts of whoever's beholding it, and reveals information based on what's required, or expands upon knowledge they already have. It doesn't so much have 'new' information, as it is that you've reached a state of mind, or have thought of a strong enough question he wrote an answer to, or a musing of the same question, that causes it to react."_

"_That's…"_

"_Cheap, so some would say. But considering it was written, and doesn't get re-written, it has its limits. It doesn't learn, and it doesn't 'synchronize' or anything, with the reader. It has the information it has, and only the reader will determine how much they see."_

She gently padded over to the book, before opening it up. In glowing gold letters, a new line on the table of contents had appeared.

_**Magic and Technology: Page 487**_

She tapped the page number with her wand, absently, memorizing it. The book however, seemed to react. The word "**Scanning…"** appeared the moment her wand lifted off the page, before the pages of the book began rapidly turning, blowing her hair back in a gentle breeze.

_**Magic And Technology: How the hell do we get them to work?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ugh…damn my hair. Always getting in my bloody way…_

She stared at herself in the mirror. Glaring at her long black hair, she contemplated cutting it off.

_I could do it too. A quick severing charm and boom. A clean haircut. I don't know __**why **__I kept it this long anyway…it keeps getting tangled whenever I wake up. It's such a bloody pain to brush out too…_

She gave herself a once-over, looking at every inch of her naked body.

_I guess I look pretty good. Ugh but the damn __**hair!**__ Such a liability…what if it gets caught alight because of its length? Yeah…it's got to go. Not like it __**does **__anything for me._

She sighed to herself, stepping away from the mirror. She reached for her wand, placed under her pillow, for safe keeping. Now that the Dark Lord had returned, even if Harry Potter had dealt a major blow to him, actually _because _of that, he would be seeking the allegiance of many families. She knew the Greengrasses were mostly a neutral family, but with things up in the air like they were…

As she leaned forward, lifting her pillow, she noticed a sudden silver glow from her bookshelf.

…_the shite?_

She grasped her wand tightly, ignoring her lack of dress, slowly and carefully stepping towards the shelf. She didn't trust whatever it was, but the glow seemed to intensify. Once she got near the almost blinding light, it seemed to fade, turning into a book, its cover a velvety silver. She flicked her wand in a low level diagnostic spell, she didn't learn any of the higher ones. All she got was a reading of a _lot _of magic in it. But not Dark. Not Light either. It seemed to be both, co-existing in harmony.

Part of her wanted to dress herself and call for her parents. Another part told her to levitate the book. But the part she listened to, was the one that said grab the blasted thing. She held it in her hands, noting the title: **Tome of Awesome.**

…_this has got to be a joke._

She contemplated putting it back, but her logical side took over. Even if it was a joke, or a prank, she might as well see it through. After all, a _book _of all things doesn't usually appear accompanied by a light-show. She touched the cover of the book, noting the light blue marble in the center. The marble seemed to flare with a soft light for a moment, before the book opened on its own, pages fluttering rapidly, before settling on a single one.

_**Weapons, Warriors and Women: How a girl can kick ass and look good doing it.**_

She blinked, curiosity overriding any instinctual distrust. She sat on her bed, and continued to read.

_**I've known plenty of women in my time. From dainty little frilly girls to metal tattooed punk chicks. Cutesy Magical Girls to Deadly Vampiric Princesses. I've seen them all. I've seen them love, I've seen them hate, I've seen them live, die, flee and fight. Oh man have I seen them fight. Moving and twisting in ways we men could only wish to, they focused more on evasion than flat out taking a hit, though many of them didn't mind punching a fucker right back if they took one. I've fought alongside girls with guns, girls with swords, whips, chains, whistles, flutes, guitars…you name it, they could use it. I've seen them fly through water, run on air and even swim through the earth.**_

_**I've seen them use their nails as weapons, their legs, their hips, feet, even their friggin BREASTS. Seriously, I've met some creative women. But there was one group in particular that was fairly interesting to me. They combined many different disciplines of battle into one, and to top it off? Their weapon of choice?**_

_**Their hair.**_

"Helloooo…" She absently said aloud. _Hair huh?_

She read on, learning more of many female warriors, but the group in question, she found the name.

_**They're practically non-existent anymore. There were two remaining, Jeanne and Cereza…but…**_

_**I don't know what happened to them. Even had they married and given birth or just given birth…that's still only a few left. Sure these girls are long-lived, you kinda have to be, but even then…**_

_**Hopefully, the memories of the Umbra Witches, are still at least in stories.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**You who bear the Eyes of Death. I leave you with this lesson.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco sat staring at the object before him.

A single book, he absently grabbed from his shelf. A jewel seemed to be engraved upon the cover, the words "Tome of Awesome" inscribed in shimmering silver. He'd thought it a joke, a prank…but how would such a thing arrive in his home? He opened it, thoughts clashing between wondering of its contents, and the coming storm. His father had fled to his master, he had just taken over the mantle of the Malfoy name. His mind was filled with confusion, desire…

He loved his mother, he loved his family really…but his father was a fool, and he would not have any part of his father's foolishness any longer. He needed…power. He needed power, and it needed to be _strong_. His thoughts, filled with the power of the last Potter, desiring to bring glory back to the Malfoy name…

The pages turned.

_**Of Dark and Light. Or: Shiny things Burn, and if They Didn't See it it's not Illegal.**_

_**Dark is bad! Light is good!**_

_**Bullshit.**_

_**Good and bad are mere perceptions. The Light is no more good than a man flaring a flashlight in someone's eyes to blind them before he dashes in and slits their throat. The Dark is no more bad than hidden shelters for innocent people to be safe from dangerous pursuers. What nobody seems to want to remember, is that the Light burns just as much as the Dark can offer soothing cool. Let me tell you a story…**_

_**There once were two factions. One of the Light, one of the Dark. Both were relatively benign, both preferred to stay hidden from view, both dedicating their members and lives to preserving balance.**_

_**And then someone was born.**_

_**The Lumen Sages, masters of the Light arts, and their counterparts of the Dark, the Umbra Witches, were once in harmony, both sides agreeing to stay out of the affairs of the other, for the resulting chaos of their meeting would surely unmake creation.**_

_**A man was born, one who wanted to re-unite the powers under his rule. He seduced a member of the Umbra, and the two bore child. This act brought the near end of both. In the end, his plans to re-write time so the adult form of his child could awaken to her full power came to fruition, only for her to turn around and use said power to destroy the false goddess he'd revived.**_

_**A man of the Light, performed heinous crimes, leading to the slaughter of thousands. A woman of the Dark, repented for his sins, using the powers of 'evil' to destroy that which would have ended the world. In the end, the lesson remained: just because one is of the Light, does not mean one cannot use those powers for selfish desires.**_

_**But what is a selfish desire? Again, another opinion.**_

_**Dear reader, if it is you who wish to know the truth of the Light and how you can wield it for good or evil, for others, or for yourself…read on. The tale of the Lumen Sages does not have to come to an end with his.**_

_Lumen…Sage…_

The Malfoy Lord smirked.

_That has a nice ring to it…_

_

* * *

_

_**Upon waking to this power, your life, will change. But it is not just your life that changes.**_

_**It is the lives of those around you. This power, the power to become one with the origin of all, if only for a moment, will alter the World.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dark sunken eyes suddenly snapped open.

_He's calling…_

A single thought ripped through the mind. The body moved on its own, powered by an unknown force, stronger than anything felt before. The mark burned, but the burn did not give pain. Pleasure, strength, desire…that was what became felt from the mark. Some of the other prisoners watched as the figure began to rise, Dementors began backing away, feeling the ancient power building within this being. Eyes opened. Dirty noses peeked out through the darkness. Grubby hands gripped bars, all to behold this one being perform what they've never seen.

Hands reached for crotches as the figure, now revealed to be female, ripped off her tattered rags of clothing with nary an effort. Soft moans of appreciation began ringing through the dusty halls, for since none of them had been able to see a naked woman for the past who knows how long, the state of her form meant nothing to them.

She paid them no heed. She had but one goal, and that was to return.

As grins widened and movements reached a crescendo, she seemed to stretch her body, giving everyone who could see her in the flickering torchlights an even greater view, before her hair began to flutter around her in an unseen wind. Hair on her body seemed to invert, vanishing before their eyes, replaced with almost flawless, if a bit unhealthy looking, skin. The tangled mass of hair on her head began to straighten, before fanning out in an impossible length, vanishing suddenly. They watched her pull her arm back, then thrust forward with strength none of them knew she would be capable of. Hands froze stroking hardened muscle, eyes widened as they beheld a gigantic black fist appearing just next to her, and crashing straight into the far wall.

Impossible. They thought. Surely the guards would be coming now.

And approaching, indeed they were. The moment of impact the Aurors on duty began racing for the source.

Another fist appeared, then another, then another. The woman was working her torso in a way that her breasts bounced with each motion, and were the sight not so shocking, would have been more than enough to finish he depraved souls, still holding themselves absently. Each thrust slammed another fist into the wall, cracks slowly forming, before she seemed to spin on one foot, ignoring shards of rock scraping the soles of her left appendage, before lifting her right leg, bending it and slamming it forward.

A black foot with high heel on it slammed into the wall, collapsing it. For the first time in years, the prisoners felt the full breeze of the ocean winds on their faces.

But she wasn't done. In an almost seductive movement, she slammed both feet into the ground, positioning herself oddly, as if she'd just completed some form of exotic dance. Her hair slammed into the ground, torrents of black spiraling around her body as a black gateway surrounded by blood red symbols opened up beneath her. In a few seconds, as the Aurors came charging down the halls, the rift closed, the hair-naido vanishing. She turned around, gave a crazed yet still impressively alluring smirk, blew a kiss to the Aurors who were just now drawing their wands and beginning to fire at the nude woman, before dashing and leaping out of the hole she created.

They blew the cell doors open, and watched as a gigantic bird-creature caught her on its back, before rapidly whisking her away with a mighty screech.

"Alert the Ministry…somehow…Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped."

* * *

_**The very presence of this power can change an entire world's destiny. But do not fret, this change was meant to be.**_

_**The awakening of your power only brought about what was originally planned. Perhaps altered, but the result is the same.**_

_**Do not fear these changes, within yourself, or those around you. This power was meant to be yours, for whatever you may do with it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you shall revive your master."

Scraps of almost rubber looking substance dropped into the cauldron. There would be no mistake this time.

Removed of all hair or blood or bone, these scraps of skin were carefully chosen, scraped off of multiple Death Eaters before they were all killed for their incompetence. While Harry Potter's blood no longer could be used, there were plenty powerful wizards whom hated Voldemort, just as Wormtail once said. The cauldron bubbled before a flare of light ripped through the cemetery, none believing he'd ever return there.

"Robe me."

"Immediately, my Lord."

Lucius Malfoy immediately clothed the newly revived Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, had realized that the ritual was botched, both by Harry Potter himself, and Wormtail's foolishness. Combine that with his body's drain of magical energies from the strange black flames that Potter summoned, he had no means of recovery…and he could not be seen as weak. Therefore, he cast aside his old body, and commissioned a new one, this time, with a much more competent assistant.

Now, he stood once again. Weaker than previously, but that was nothing time could not take care of. He had been a fool to listen to Snape's telling of the boy's intelligence, a fool to challenge his brother wand. But a fool he would be no longer. The boy could somehow _control _death. This could not stand. But first, he needed to return to his old skill level. He came to realize, he had been impatient. He wanted his results far too soon.

No, it would take time, but he had all the time in the world. He had conquered death, time meant nothing to him.

"Come Lucius. There is much to be done."

* * *

_**You who can commune with the Origin. Accept yourself, accept your power, and accept the changes it brings.**_

_**Be you a tyrant, or a loving ruler.**_

_**A protector of the people, or a slayer of all.**_

_**This power is yours, and only you shall decide how it is wielded.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She was done.

Her hair, unruly and matted to her forehead with sweat, oil and dirt. Loose tank-top now sticking to her flesh like a second skin, dark blue stained with sweat. Arms and legs aching, muscles protesting that she needed sleep, needed rest.

Her nose ignored her stench, eyes protected by goggles that she lifted off her face and onto her forehead. A ring of white was along the bridge of her nose and around her eyes, the rest of her face covered in soot and grime.

It took her forever. She had to do it in secret, begging Sirius to keep it hidden from everyone else.

But she was finally done.

She held the metal cylinder in her hand, noting its shine in the flickering light of her wand. The book was very helpful in breaking down the wall that Harry's speech had put cracks in. She was supposed to be the 'smartest witch of their age', but she was failing at that title. Oh she could store knowledge like no other, quote exact phrases like none before…but that meant nothing in the long run. It wasn't _her _knowledge. She remembered how eager she used to be, to perform experiments with potions, with magic in general…but she was never given the chance to. And soon, she killed that desire.

But one book brought it back. The written words of one Zero Shinzaki, a mage like no other, had rekindled her desire to _try_. She didn't just want to know, she wanted to _see_ she wanted to _understand_. And if that meant breaking a few bones, dirtying her nails, chipping a couple of teeth and nearly blinding herself…so be it. She was a **Witch**. Magic was in her _blood_. It was in her **soul**. And now, she understood that.

Yet she was also 'Muggle'. She grew up around technology, around things that mimicked magic, but weren't. Most saw that as a weakness…but as she read, she came to realize, it was who she was. She couldn't just push away the first eleven years of her life!

So she sought to combine the two. She would be the first, as far as she knew. The key to bringing the two worlds together, even if only in secret.

She pressed a button. It was for decoration really, what it did was synchronize with her magic, to spark a reaction. It only needed a tiny amount. There was a strange sound, as if something had been triggered, almost clicking, yet almost humming, and at the same time almost shattering, while buzzing.

For others, it would become a sign of fear.

For her…the familiar snap-hiss rang through the sealed room.

Her face became illuminated with a forest green light.

And Hermione Granger smiled.

* * *

_**Yours is the power of Death. But through Death, should it be your will, Life, can be protected.**_

_**Hero or Villain. Savior or Destroyer.**_

_**This power is yours. The changes that come of its awakening are yours.**_

_**But never forget…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hogwarts. The castle of which he loved, yet the source of all his problems of late. He loved his job as headmaster, his greatest joy seeing the growth and rise of the next generation of spellcasters…but being headmaster, the titles of which he held…they kept him from performing what he believed he needed. They bound him, shackled him from doing as he desired…

He was not completely a selfish man, but he had one wish, and that was to reclaim something very dear to him. But it was his desires that led him to this problem in the first place, so he pushed them away, performing his duties as he needed. But he had still failed. Once again he failed someone dear to him. He had considered it a desire, to check upon Harry Potter's growth, and not a Duty. Because of this, he had failed the boy…and refused to believe the boy was telling the truth. He failed Harry Potter, much like his predecessor failed Thomas Riddle. It was merely by a stroke of luck, that Harry Potter did not become the next Voldemort, or even worse…

_What was the term the Japanese used? Ahh yes. "Shinigami." The "Death God."_

Indeed with Harry Potter's new ability, and the strange self-awareness it granted him, he would be a formidable Dark Lord on his own. But Dumbledore had seen both Dark and Light lords…and both had left a bad taste in his mouth. He did not enjoy the darkness, nor did he believe in it…but through seeing Harry Potter wield what many would consider an impossibly Dark power for Light reasons…he began to question himself. Was there truly no grey area? Could there not be some sort of middle-ground, where darkness and light both thrived?

He entered his personal quarters. While his true home was not the Castle, this was indeed his Second, and not just that, it was his Office as well. Flicking a wand absently, he caught a bottle of liquid, one he gave a frown to. It was not a pastime of his, to drink his problems away, but he realized that the few times he did indulge, he ended up coming to some sort of epiphany. He reasoned it could not hurt.

He was well aware of Harry's jaunts to the Castle every morning. Considering how badly he failed the boy, he could, and would, overlook what some would consider trespassing. The boy knew what he needed more than he did, after all. Pouring himself a drink, he mused on the many revelations of the year. Tom Riddle's echo still remained within Ginerva, Harry Potter was the bearer of Deadly Sight, there was a book in circulation that could pick and choose its readers, written by a self-proclaimed Dark Lord yet was filled with lessons all should know…

The world was changing. And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could not determine if he was changing with it, or if he would be one of the many crushed under its flow. He sighed and raised his glass to a single still picture of a young girl. She continued to sleep.

"Arianna…I have failed once again…"

The girl's portrait would not activate. Long since she was dead, yet the magic within would not respond. It tortured the elderly Dumbledore, as in most cases, magical portraits would not activate only because the person it portrayed was still alive. But he knew she was dead. There was nothing left of her after that flash. Her blood coated the ground, scraps of her clothing was left…but she was gone.

As he motioned to down the entire thing, a flash of flame erupted in his room, his Phoenix companion, whom had been giving him the cold shoulder for the last couple years, flew in, something grasped in its talons, before it cuffed him over the head, causing the man to spit out his drink.

"Fawkes! What are you-

The bird simply cawed at him, the usual trills gone, replaced with irritated tones. He stuck out his leg, where there was a piece of paper- _Not parchment? _– held within his talon. The old mage set down his glass, before reaching out, the bird depositing its package in his hand, before flapping its wings and flaming out. Dumbledore unfolded the scrap of paper, before his eyes widened at what he read.

_**Magic: The practitioner's Guide.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Should you find yourself with this power, the world will never be the same.**_

_**You have gained this power through Comprehension, Comprehension of the End.**_

_**Be it love that drives you, Hate, Compassion, Disdain, lust for Power, or even the sake of just doing.**_

_**The key to this power is Comprehension, Understanding.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry had fucked off to who knows where. Hermione had done the same. Sirius and Remus were bounding back and forth through the house. Her mother was keeping distance between them, her brothers were busy doing their own things, her father was at work.

This is how Ginny spent her days.

She'd poked Sirius one, and asked if there was anywhere in the house she could go to blow off steam. He told her of an old practice room. The runes on it would need to be recharged, but it was designed for the family to practice their spells. The Blacks had a reputation to uphold.

Flickering blue light danced in her surroundings.

She thought it clichéd. She was a redhead, and she held the element of fire. But then she realized…she _didn't _hold the element of flame. **Tom **did. He taught her a small ritual used to find what one's element was…and hers surprised her.

Frost covered the walls, reflecting the light of the blue flames.

Her element, was _ice_. Somehow the two had combined, and now she could launch what Tom called "Frozen Flames". She'd come to realize that the fire she summoned could give off heat…or absorb it. When applied to a surface, it would "burn" differently. Things wouldn't turn to ash from heat exposure…but they would crumble due to immense cold. The fire would drain the heat from its surroundings, leaving a strange, ice-like substance on whatever it touched.

He suggested…that with experimentation, it could be possible to completely shatter someone's nervous system. Set them alight with flame and heat, then draw the heat out in an instant. The body would lock up, the brain would freeze, and the target would stop breathing.

She danced.

Twirling and twisting with unknown grace, she danced about the room, flames following her every movements. Luna'd given her a snippet from the Tome, one that mentioned the multiple methods of manifesting energy. She couldn't sing _that _well, plus it would take too long. But…she could dance. Practicing on that broomstick for a possible Quidditch position paid off. She enjoyed the movements, the spinning and bobbing, all of it. And she replicated those motions. And when she moved, the flames would move.

She failed Harry for too long. She'd always wanted to be his friend…his love…but her stupid crush got in the way. Seeing him take on that Dragon reminded her of her First Year…seeing him flip out on Dumbledore and the others over the safety of the champions…it showed a darker, more calculated side to the Potter she'd never witnessed. Watching him take on the Dark Lord…seeing him battle Voldemort and beat him so _soundly_…

She knew, his life would forever be in peril. When he came back, broken…Hedwig lost to them all…when Ron put his foot in it, when Harry almost killed him…

She knew he was unstable. Learning about his power to see Death…

She'd been brought up with the legend of Deadly Sight. He who wielded it could wield Death itself. But the legends made it sound like such a dark…horrible power.

But like with Harry Potter…the reality and the legend were completely different. Yes, he was changed. Yes, the Harry she knew was no more because of this alien magic. But hearing him speak, watching him move…watching him continue even after losing his first true friend…she understood him. They shared similar pains. And she vowed never to fail him again.

She wasn't blinded by her desires. She saw the way Luna and Harry looked at each other. She knew he was the last Potter, and once he claimed his inheritance (which he probably did already, now that she thought about it) the Law would allow him to legally and morally have multiple wives to repopulate his family. She wasn't blinded by that thought however. If he wanted her, she would be there, but she was not going to push Luna aside for it. The three of them were so similar…

_I promise you two. I'll watch your backs. I won't stop until Harry is safe…and happy._

_

* * *

_

_**Understand yourself. Understand what is around you.**_

_**With this power, no chains can shackle you.**_

_**No walls can stop you.**_

_**No barriers can bind you…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blonde hair flickered in the candle light.

Luna beheld herself in all her glory, naked as the day she was birthed, yet obviously different, older from that time. She inspected every curve, every dip of skin, every inch of her body. And then, she opened her Eyes.

She had been pushing herself. Harry was so much more skilled with them than she was, and yet she had them longer. But she was not jealous. His destiny was to battle, he was to be on the frontlines, he was a warrior. She…she had the ability, the potential, but she was too meek, too afraid. _No…not afraid…_

_I just didn't care for it. I could do it, but it was meaningless. I saw it as a curse._

She lost her mother. She lost her mother, and almost her soul in the same day. There was no mark from that day, save for her ability. Her mother, a skilled spellcrafter had tried to do the impossible. She wanted to summon a soul, resurrect a lost love. She missed her friend Lily dearly, and wanted to at least _try _to see if she could create some method to at least contact the woman. But Death was not to be trifled with like that…or perhaps…it was all part of her plan.

_Mummy was always good at keeping secrets…maybe…_

Her mother had been a slight Seer. It wasn't strong enough for prophecy, but the woman was occasionally given glances of the near future. Who is to say that she didn't see something farther beyond? Perhaps the spellwork she was doing _wasn't _to bring back the dead…but a method to control it? What if she was trying to give herself, or perhaps create a spell that mimicked the effects of Deadly Sight?

Luna didn't remember much from that day. Just coming in, seeing her mother doing something, and then hell breaking loose. The only clear thing she could remember, is her mother's last words. A proclamation of love to Luna, love with all her heart and soul. When she next opened her eyes, Lines were everywhere. She was afraid, she was in pain…but she pushed on. Eventually, she learned how to weaken the flow of magic to her eyes, causing her to see Death everywhere.

Weaken. Not stop.

But she could still see things others couldn't. Things that could only be seen if you believed…and after beholding Death…she believed. She found the Tome of Awesome long before anyone else, and while she didn't fully understand the lessons within, she could get one thing. _**Be yourself**_. So she was. She was ridiculed, called 'loony'…but she didn't care. They couldn't see Death, they couldn't see what she did, which meant that they were somehow lesser than she was. Perhaps by being insane…she was the only truly sane one among them. So she simply ignored them. Their words were pointless.

Though she would admit, when it came to her things, once in a while the irritation sparked, and she would have loved nothing more than to Cut someone's finger off for messing with her stuff. But she didn't want her mother's spirit to be unhappy with her. So she pushed on.

And now, after meeting Harry Potter, whom she considered the _true _inheritor of Deadly Sight, she realized where she was…and that now she had true friends she could count on.

_Are you proud of me Mummy? I'm changing the world…just like you wanted. Just like I wanted. Are you watching Mummy? We'll beat him. We'll beat him back to whatever hellish realm his soul was born in. And then…I'll help Harry learn how to Live._

_

* * *

_

_**But only as long as you Understand.**_

_**As long as you Comprehend…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry looked around, finding himself in a strange wooded area. Stars twinkled above him, shimmering in the night sky. He wondered how he got here, the last thing he remembering being falling asleep at the Manor.

He heard a familiar noise. His body stiffened. He turned around slowly, seeing a small spark.

* * *

_**The World…is yours.**_

_**Scion of Death's Embrace…**_

_**Never fear yourself.**_

_**Never fear your power.**_

_**Never fear the End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A single eye opened.

It was needed.

But it was too weak.

All it could do, was bring hope, for now.

In time…

It would return.

* * *

_**For even Death…**_

_**Can lead to a brand new Life.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N**: Bout bloody time. A lot of this was written prior to the last thing I posted. Some of this chapter will make no sense. Some things that are going to appear in this story are going to be borderline batshit, but I promise I'll make it work. Zero Shinzaki has spent many incarnations weaving changes in worlds. All of these powers I am to introduce, will be drawn from their original sources, tailored to the mechanics of Harry Potter's reality.

If you don't like it, there's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out.

Laugherboy: no promises there mate. But I'll try to keep this on my priorities list. I'm starting to get back into it.

Archmagelite2000yrs: that's…generally how my brain does things. Maps out the foundation, then lays over the rest. Wouldn't work for a whole story, but perfect for lead-ins.

Wedertz: yer choice. The last one is a bit of a "FUCK YOU" to the haters, but it has it's purpose. It's not meant to make sense until much later.

Sephirotx: thanks. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Delilah89: I'm glad you like it so far. And yeah, my Harry's pretty awesome inne? I love Hedwig, which is why it hurt to kill her off like I did, but…it needed to be done. To help illustrate the strain on Harry's mind this new power brings. He's "smarter" and "more skilled" because of it, but it came with a cost. Knowing death is around every corner, being able to practically _touch _it…it messes with your head.

SilverIceBlueEyes: like I said, the skip was important, but not _that _important…yet. We might see hints of Nightfang before that unleashing though. I wonder if anyone can guess where it came from…

Verox29: thanks!

SuperDamage: in a sense it was. Created as a little thing to show off a possibility. And to show that even as an animal, Harry can still cut reality. Not enough stories involve Harry getting just barely fed-up enough to want a vacation from the world, but getting side-tracked by power unleashing, and finding a new calling. Plus, it illustrates what Harry possibly becomes: able to master his power, and entirely alright with what it entails.

Tahari: no it doesn't. haha, it's meant to be confusing, it's not supposed to make sense. It's a "kick you in the nuts to make you wonder what the hell just happened" type of thing. That's the charm of it, it's a mystery. Makes you wanna know "ok…how the HELL did it get here?"

Smozzick: yep. That's this story in a nutshell. It's Chaos. It's random. But it has an order to it. The First Person segments are to let the reader synchronize with the character, to see the world through their eyes, and not through the eyes of a third, uncaring existence. To _feel _their emotions, not just be told what they are. Harry isn't so much a wolf there as he is a class of animagus, and his form is wolf-like. The timeskip…well it's just a possibility. Something that _could _happen after the main plot is all over. Don't get lost in the chaos, it's meant to kick you around a bit. But in the end it will all make sense, and you'll be face-palming at how you missed the links.

Grayphoenix: yeah it's been a while. Terra isn't from Teen Titans, though now I see the similarities. Much like how Ginny is a fire/ice elemental, Terra is earth. Complete control and manipulation of everything that can be categorized as under the "earth" element. I can definitely say it's not a break from the revelations, except maybe for the readers. It does indeed take place after Voldie's fall…but whether it will _exist_ or not remains to be seen. It's merely a possibility. In other words…a test…for the reader. To see if they can keep up, and spot hints for certain things. You have a possible result. Now lets see if it goes that way.

D&S Master: you're a tad bit off there. He's not so much a werewolf as he holds the power to transform into a wolf-like creature. He "forgot" how to speak human, because he doesn't need to that often, for animals have a different method of communing than humans do. His body is too used to that method, so while his mind recalls how to do it, his body isn't responding like normal. His voice has gone barely used, and that's why he couldn't speak too well. But still, it's good to see you again.


End file.
